Will of the Green Flame
by TomBAuthor93
Summary: While waiting for Mizuki, Naruto discovers an acient relic in the forbidden scroll. Next thing he knows, he's now the defender of his sector of the universe alongside an alien girl his age along with a green light as a weapon. Naruto/Arisia. AU. R&R
1. Oath of a Child

**Hey everyone! TommyBAuthor93 here with my second Naruto crossover! In honor of the upcoming GL movie coming out, I decided to write my own DC Heroes/Naruto fic! Please enjoy!**

**Will of the Green Flame**

**1: The Oath of a Child**

* * *

><p>"This is taking forever!" a blonde boy wearing a blinding orange jumpsuit cried in dismay. His dark green goggles rest around his neck as he sat with a large scroll in his lap. The boy was twelve years old and barely at five and a half feet tall. There were three slash markings on each of his cheeks, giving the boy a sort of an animal's whiskers. The blonde was a known nuisance to the village of Konohagakure, for several reasons; the top two being his pranks and his tenant. The boy, whose name was Uzumaki Naruto, was the Human Sacrifice to hold the immensely powerful demon fox, or the Kyuubi no Kitsune as many call it, at bay.<p>

Naruto was hated and despised for his contained demon, but the villagers mostly kept quiet due to the law their leader, the Sandaime Hokage, had made in an effort to protect the boy. He was unaware that the outcome of said law would be the complete and total isolation of the boy, the villagers and shinobi within keeping away from Naruto as though he were a plague. The saddest part of this story is, Naruto had no clue of what was inside him.

Currently, Naruto was seated somewhere in the woods just outside of the village. He had stolen the valuable forbidden scroll in an effort to become a shinobi after failing the academy exam for the third time in a row. One of his two academy sensei, Mizuki, had given him the task of taking the scroll so that he could become a genin and follow his dream to become Hokage.

_Man, _Naruto thought with a bored expression on his face, _Mizuki sensei sure is taking a while to get here...maybe I could take a small peek at what's in the scroll just until he gets here!_

Now curious as to why the scroll was labeled 'Forbidden', Naruto carefully moved it from his lap and unrolled it, revealing two lists immediately. The first list contained the instructions on how to perform a forbidden technique called the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu***, while the second simply had glowing green kanji for 'Lantern'. His curiosity piqued, the blonde first examined the Kage Bunshin, taking to it easily because of his massive amounts of chakra. Well, that and the fact it only had one hand seal helped...

"Now what is this thing?" Naruto asked himself aloud as he looked over the Lantern kanji with the wonderings of a child. He placed his left hand on the kanji when it shifted quickly into the shape of a lantern on the scroll paper. His hand still coursing with chakra, Naruto had unknowingly unsealed one of the universe's most powerful weapons.

When the green smoke cleared and Naruto could breathe without coughing up a lung, his eyes widened as an old timey lantern rested above the now black kanji. Slightly disappointed, Naruto reached out to grab the torch in an effort to bring it closer for examination when a bright green light enveloped him, alerting every ANBU and Jonin, as well as two chunin that were looking for him, to his position.

The Lantern scanned the boy before him for the Will of the Corps. It was immensely powerful within a boy, but not being sentient enough to see this was only a child, the Lantern was unaware that the being it had chosen for the protector of this planet was a prepubescent teenager. Oh, the Lantern didn't care, even if it was sentient enough it still would have chosen the boy. He not only carries the Will of the Corps, but has a huge source of power that can be utilized in other ways than one.

"What the?" Naruto asked in confusion as he felt something latch onto his right arm. As he looked to examine it, the boy's eyes widened as an emerald green gauntlet appeared around his arm, ending on his middle finger with an odd ring. The gauntlet glowed brightly, just in time for Mizuki and Naruto's other teacher, Umino Iruka, to appear.

"N-Naruto?" Iruka asked in concern as he saw the green glowing object on his (favorite) pupil's student. The scarred chunin felt his mouth drop as the light enveloped Naruto completely before vanishing with a small blip into the starry sky above. Shortly afterwards, a squad of ANBU came by just in time to hear Mizuki's confession to steal the scroll and kill their jinchuriki. As the ANBU escorted Mizuki to the Torture and Interrogation department headquarters, Iruka couldn't help but look up at the sky in worry.

_Where did you go, Naruto?_ The Chunin thought in concern.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the blonde in question was soaring to the one spot on the planet where the Lantern could test its recruit. All true Green Lanterns know the Oath, as it is either a whisper in their minds or told to them through a fanatic used by the Lanterns to recruit. Naruto looked around in awe as he stood on the highest mountain in the Elemental Nations.<p>

"Wow..." Naruto said in amazement as he looked over the edge at the beautiful scenery, "So pretty...Almost as, no, definitely prettier than Sakura-chan!"

"_Speak the Oath..."_ A voice echoed throughout the area. Naruto's head whipped around as he looked for the source.

"Who said that? C-Come out!" The blonde demanded, slightly afraid that the source was not of this realm. In a way, he was right. The gauntlet glowed brightly again, earning Naruto's attention, before a green beam of light shot out from it, a holographic lantern appeared in front of him and the voice echoed again.

"_Speak the Oath, Prove the Will, Become a Lantern."_

Naruto blinked and tried to think of what an oath was when an old lesson from years ago, before Iruka was his teacher, came into his mind. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to will the lesson into his mind, unknowingly drawing something from the gauntlet around his arm. The lesson came to him then, as did a phrase uttered by the cousin of the Shodai Hokage that died in the forming of the Konohagakure. The blonde's eyes opened, instead of being the blue orbs they usually were, they were a bright green.

With full determination in his eyes, Naruto wrapped his left hand around his right arm and he spoke firmly, "In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night. No Evil shall escape my sight. Let those that worship Evil's might, Beware my power... GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"

After he had spoken the oath, the lantern glowed brightly before vanishing and another green light enveloped the blonde before he suddenly shot into the sky again. Naruto's mind was, for lack of a better turn, blown as he shot through the atmosphere. He looked back to see the planet and again his mind was blown. It was a beautiful sight, white clouds covering the various green and brown of the large continent that made up about twenty-five percent of the planet, and the blue of the immense ocean was simply jaw droppingly gorgeous.

No sooner had he finished taking in the sight, the light shot him through the stars towards the planet of his gauntlet's origin. Naruto's mouth slowly turned upwards into a smile before he whooped in glee. Unknown to him, several other beings with rings similar to the one on his arm looking in his direction before shooting after him, one being a girl with short blonde hair, and a white tank top that seems to be merged with a green skirt, and a look of curiosity. Despite not knowing he was being followed, Naruto was having the time of his life. Shooting through the universe at breakneck speeds...what else could a kid ask for?

Soon enough though, his fun ended as he landed in a crater on a planet that has mostly green grounds, surrounded by several strange looking beings wearing skintight green and black outfits, some having white instead of black, and a green lantern-ish insignia on their chests. Whispers were suddenly heard all around him, making Naruto very uncomfortable until six small beings with blue skin and white hair floated down to him while surrounded by what he assumed to be green chakra.

"Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki, Searthling of sector 2815," one said to him in a voice similar to the one that belonged to his gauntlet, "To the Green Lantern Corps planet Oa. We are The Guardians of the Universe."

"...The green what now?" Naruto asked after a moment. The guardians all blinked before one chuckled in amusement and approached him, placing a hand on his gauntlet.

"Interesting," he said, "It seems as though the Lantern merged itself with the Power Ring...One can only wonder as to why..."

"Oi! What the Hell is going on?" Naruto snapped, pulling his arm back from the blue skinned being, "First I pull the green Lantern out of the Forbidden Scroll, then I get whisked away to some mountain, and now I'm on another freaking Planet! Would someone _please_ explain what is going on?"

"Watch your tone, Human!" A massive light pink skinned alien with a pig-like head barked. Naruto bowed his head, the lessons of respecting one's elders fresh in his mind...unless they proved to be unworthy of his respect.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking to the side before looking up and speaking in a more polite tone, "But could you please explain to me what is going on?"

The alien that barked at him slowly smiled as a chuckle escaped his mouth and he nudged an octopus-like being with brown curly hair and a single eye on its head and said, "I like this kid. Much more respect from him than Jordan, Stewart, and Gardener combined."

"Who?" Naruto asked. The Gauntlet glowed green and Naruto's eyes became a similar green as information was downloaded into his head. An image of a tall white skinned man with brown hair and a green and black outfit with white gloves and a small mask appeared on his face; the name Hal Jordan became associated with this image. A black skinned man with no hair at all save for the black goatee on his face wore a black and green outfit only, a white circle with the green lantern insignia in it on his chest; the name John Stewart became associated with this image. Finally, an image of another white skinned man with red hair cut oddly to look like a bowl wearing the black and green outfit similar to Stewart's only with a green and white jacket over it; the name Guy Gardener became associated with this image.

"Whoa," Naruto said, shaking his head from the intake of information. He looked around and noticed that only one of the six blue people remained in front of him along with the pink pig man. Everyone else had left apparently.

"You wish for an explanation, yes?" the blue being asked, Naruto looking at him before nodding. The being smiled and continued, "I believe introductions are in order, then. I am Ganthet, one of The Guardians. Next to me is Kilowag, a veteran Green Lantern."

"Nice ta meet ya, Kid," Kilowag said, a smile appearing on his face faintly as he held his hand out. Naruto accepted the hand and shook it, wincing when the alien wrapped his hand around the smaller hand of the blonde's.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Naruto whimpered as he flexed his hand upon being released. Kilowag laughed while Ganthet chuckled. The boy pouted at both of them before looking down at his orange outfit and looking at the outfit belonging to Kilowag.

"Hey, how do I get an awesome outfit like yours?" he asked. Kilowag arched a brow and a smirk appeared on his face before raising his right hand and showing his own power ring off.

"Use your head, Kid," Kilowag said with a chuckle. Naruto frowned before looking at his ring and then his palm as he clenched his fists. He went to make a hand seal when Ganthet spoke.

"The rings form images through the use of your imagination," Ganthet said, noticing the blonde going to try something with his hands, fearing the boy might harm himself accidently. Naruto looked at him skeptically before closing his eyes and imagining how he wanted his outfit to look. He noticed that the one Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, had a cool mask, but he wanted his to be unique. He imagined a larger mask, with a headband reminiscent of his home's headband included in it. At the sound of chuckling and a low whistle of approval, Naruto opened his eyes to see a green mirror looking back at him, courtesy of Kilowag's power ring.

"Whoa, cool!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at his mask, his glowing green eyes visible in the eyeholes and a green metal plate attached to the top, the Lantern insignia on it in black. He looked down to see a black and green outfit, the area around his upper chest, neck, and shoulders a solid black while the remnants were green. Going down the center of his chest, connected to the black around his chest, was a black strip, in the center of where the strip and the chest area connected was the insignia. He looked down at his pants to see they were black shinobi pants with a green belt, another Lantern insignia forming the buckle. From below the middle of the calf/shin of his leg were green boot-like shinobi sandals. He looked at his arms to see after the shoulder area was a green sleeve that ended where the two matching green gauntlets started. However, there was only a single ring on his right hand.

"I see you've added your own personal touch," Ganthet said with a small smirk, gesturing to the hetai-ite attached to the mask. Naruto reached up and touched it faintly, a small smile crossing his face.

"In my village, you are seen as an adult if you have one of these, and technically I passed the exam, so..." Naruto trailed off with a shrug. Kilowag shook his head in amusement before turning to Ganthet.

"Am I to train him in using his ring?" the alien asked the Guardian. Ganthet nodded before sending a final smile Naruto's way.

"I expect great things from you, Naruto Uzumaki," he said before floating away towards the large artifact of the Lantern Corps Insignia.

Once they were alone, Kilowag smirked in Naruto's direction before rolling his neck and settling in a brawling stance, "Let's see what ya got, Kid."

* * *

><p><strong>DUUUDES, I SAW HANGOVER PART II! Sorry, had to gloat. So I wonder how Naruto will deal with becoming a Lantern...READ AND REVIEW! Please?<strong>


	2. Welcome to Wave, Part 1

**I'd like to say thank you to a reviewer, Dericof Diname. He accurately defended my story from another reviewer, airnaruto45, who said Earth wasn't in sector 2815. This I know. Like Dericof said, the Elemental Nations are **_**not**_** on Earth. They are on the fictional planet I call Searth. In response to this development, I give you all a new chapter! Everybody happy!**

**Disclaimer: By the writers above, and the readers below, I own neither Green Lantern nor Naruto.**

**Will of the Green Flame**

**2: Welcome to Wave, Part 1; Reuniting with Friends.**

* * *

><p>A few days later, Naruto was finally getting the hang of his power gauntlet; utilizing it and having it form various things (kunai, shuriken, and enlarged limbs for example). Kilowag was glad to see the kid was getting a hang of the Corps' ultimate asset in only a few days' time. What embarrassed him was that he also figured out how to make duplicates of himself, an ability he wasn't aware humans could do, and to make it worse, the duplicates often fought amongst themselves or formed ridiculous things like whoopee cushions, water guns, various items that could be used in pranks.<p>

"Would you two quit it?" Naruto shouted to two of his clones while Kilowag slapped himself in the face and asked the Maker why _he_ was stuck with training this kid. Sick of the many arguments coming from the clones, the alien formed an Earthling handgun and fired off several rounds, dispelling the clones into green poofs of smoke with each shot. Naruto held his head as the memories of each clone went through his mind.

"Ow..." he muttered as he rubbed his temples. Kilowag chuckled, knowing the after effects of the blonde's clones after he had first described them to the tech genius. Apparently, after each clone is dispelled the blonde becomes fully aware of each memory that a clone had. The pink skinned alien walked over to his fellow Lantern and clapped a hand onto his shoulder, nearly knocking the teen over.

"Nicely done, Kid," Kilowag commented before he noticed Naruto's gauntlet was glowing, "Looks like you're getting assigned a sector. Good luck, Naruto Uzumaki. Hope to see ya around."

Naruto smiled up at the brutish alien, "Thank you, Kilowag-sensei. I'll be sure to make the Corps proud."

"Just always remember to use your head, Naruto," Kilowag said with a smile before he activated his ring and flew off to another part of Oa. Naruto followed him with his eyes before he looked down at his gauntlet and smiled. With determination in his glowing irises, Naruto activated his Green Gauntlet as he called it and flew off to the sky towards where he learned to be the Chambers of the Guardians.

* * *

><p>Arisia Rrab, a thirteen year old in Earth and Searth years while being about two hundred and fifty on her home planet Graxos IV (her namesake), groaned against her better judgment while she stood in the Guardians' Chambers. She was about five foot four, rather short compared to other Lanterns. She had golden-yellow skin, hair, and eyes just like to her Graxion brethren. Her Lantern uniform consisted of a white sleeveless and strapless dual colored semi-dress (the shirt is attached to her skirt on the front and back, but the side of her abs are revealed to the world), her dress being white and green (the top being white while the lower skirt being green), her boots were the same green as seen on her dress while around her neck was a black choker with the Lantern insignia in the middle.<p>

"Do you see a problem with our suggestion, Arisia Rrab?" Appa Ali Apsa, the head Oan/Guardian, asked the yellow skinned girl. Arisia shook her head, not wanting to upset the guardians. She was just informed of being assigned a back-up Lantern, and in another word, partner. She, like her hero (crush) Hal Jordan, hated the idea of having a partner. She wasn't as outspoken as Hal Jordan though, or any other human for that manner.

"I believe you will understand why we chose you and your sector, Arisia Rrab," Ganthet said. Arisia inwardly scoffed while keeping a neutrally displeased look on her face. Just then, a green light flashed above where she stood and she, along with the Guardians, looked up as the ceiling opened and a Lantern flew in, landing with a roll.

"Gah dammit!" the Lantern hollered as he crashed into the wall, "I gotta work on my landings still..."

Ganthet chuckled and shook his head as the blonde Lantern grumbled and stood, rolling his shoulder free of kinks. The newcomer walked towards the guardians until Ganthet slightly shook his head. The blonde then stood next to her and gave the Guardians a standard Lantern salute, standing with his legs parallel with his shoulders and his hands behind his back.

Arisia took a moment to examine this Lantern, a small blush as she noticed his physique was equal to that of Hal Jordan...if Hal Jordan was her 'age'. The blonde stood tall and respectful as he stood next to her before glancing in her direction, his whisker marked cheeks turned upwards in a small smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki of Searth," Abba Ali Absa started, "You have taken the Oath, and pledged before one of our own, Ganthet, and a fellow Lantern, Kilowag, that you would use this power to defend those in need. Now you are to be assigned a sector to defend. It is customary after training for the equivalent of five of your planet's months in using your ring that you be sent home and defend that sector, but we already have a Lantern assigned in Sector 2815. You will be her backup and subordinate."

_Five Months went by back home while it was only two days here? Whoa,_ Naruto thought with a grin. He looked over again at the yellow skinned girl next to him and looked her over with his eyes, _Huh, wonder if she's new like me...Ah well, if she isn't, maybe she can be my friend! She's kind of prettier than Sakura-chan too..._

"Your superior will be Arisia Rrab," Abba Ali Absa continued earning the blonde's attention, the girl in question having her jaw drop while Naruto shrugged indifferently and interlocked his hands behind his head.

"Ok, where is she?" Naruto asked them. The Guardians all shared a smile, save for one, as they glanced at the girl on his left, Naruto following their gaze to see the now slightly fuming alien girl. The blonde boy laughed sheepishly before slouching over and apologizing quietly.

"You both have your assignments," Abba Ali Absa said, "Arisia Rrab, you will accompany Naruto Uzumaki back to his home world and introduce the Lantern Corps and cause to the people of the planet."

"Yes sir/Hai Guardian-sama!" the two replied, saluting once again before powering up and shooting up into the sky towards the large emptiness of space. Abba Ali Absa and Ganthet exchanged a glance before a small smile appeared on their faces.

* * *

><p>During their flight, Naruto tried multiple times to create some form of conversation with Arisia, but his efforts were for naught as Arisia kept giving him the cold shoulder. Something he was all too familiar with. Giving up on talking to his new commander, Naruto sighed and increased his speed towards his planet, the coordinates in his mind appearing due to his gauntlet. He led Arisia back to his home world, pausing to take in the sight once again. His awe would never die down as he looked his planet over, the beauty still fresh in his mind.<p>

And that's when Arisia spoke.

"You act as though your people haven't been in space yet," Arisia said with an eye roll. Naruto looked at her as though she was an idiot before remembering she was indeed an alien, most likely from an advanced race. The blonde smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Well...we haven't," Naruto said with a hint of embarrassment. The look of disbelief on the yellow skinned alien's face made him laugh aloud before he realized something and released a loud cheer. Arisia covered her ears before looking at him again.

"What is it _now_, Uzumaki?" she asked with slight distain. Naruto beamed a smile at her, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"I'm the first person on my whole planet to go into outer space! This is _awesome_!" he cried again before shooting down towards the planet. Whoops of glee followed the boy as he shot down towards his planet faster than the speed of sound. Arisia shook her head in shame before following as he flew towards the surface.

* * *

><p>Naruto flipped forward one hundred eighty degrees to land in a roll on the ground, his left hand resting on his right arm in preparation to steady it. Arisia landed expertly behind him, shaking her head at his nervousness. She might have never been on this planet but she was sure there was hardly anything to be afraid of.<p>

"Move!" Naruto suddenly shouted, jumping into her and pushing her out of the way as a giant snake slithered past them, taking the blonde lantern into its mouth and swallowing him whole. Arisia groaned as she connected with the ground, getting to her hands and knees before rolling over onto her butt and coming face-to-face with the giant snake that had swallowed her partner up.

"U-Uzumaki?" Arisia stuttered when the snake's mouth opened in preparation to eat her. Just as it was about to do so, the giant snake jerked back and shook its head from side to side furiously while a green light started to glow from about where the beginning of the stomach would be. As the snake started to expand, Arisia's eyes widened and she raised her right hand in preparation.

When the snake exploded, Arisia was ready with a makeshift shield protecting her from the guts of the giant reptile as Naruto exploded from it. Arisia lowered her shield as Naruto looked at his hands in disgust. The yellow girl giggled in amusement when the blonde tried to fling some of the snake's intestinal juice off of his hand. Naruto looked over at her sheepishly, succeeding in making her laugh aloud while he pouted.

"Oh sure," he sighed, "Yuck it up. Laugh at the new guy. Hardy, har, har."

After Arisia had calmed down, she and the semi clean Naruto went to examine the giant snake, "What was that thing?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, pausing to fling yet even more stomach remains away, and said, "Some kind of giant snake...never seen one that big before before."

"You've _never_ seen one before?" the alien asked him before sighing and shaking her head, "By the Power, how did you become a Lantern anyway? Your people haven't been to space, let alone explored your whole planet!"

"Hey! We have so!" Naruto shouted back before looking to the ground, "We just...don't have a lot of time to focus on the planet's inhabitants...three wars and a lot of hostility between villages will do that to you, I guess."

"Three Wars?" Arisia repeated. Naruto nodded and gave her a brief explanation of the Elemental Nations, the Three Great Shinobi Wars, the invasion of the Kyuubi no Yoko; and finished explaining that children are entered into the Shinobi Academy at age six, seven or eight. He had entered the school a year earlier for reasons unknown, but had failed the final graduation exam twice (he didn't count this year because he 'passed').

Arisia was horrified at hearing the gruesome details of the wars, imagining children her age dying or killing as though it was a second nature to them was too much for her and she passed out in the middle of his explanation. Now extremely concerned for his commander, Naruto picked her up in a bridal carrying style before activating his gauntlet and flying up in the air. Naruto looked around before spotting a small village and headed in that direction. Hopefully the new Lantern could find some assistance for his superior.

* * *

><p>Naruto landed in front of a home just outside of the village and used his gauntlet to create a makeshift stretcher for Arisia and knocked on the door with his left hand. The door opened and a familiar pink haired girl with a kunai in hand opened the door.<p>

"Sakura-chan?" he said in shock. Haruno Sakura narrowed her eyes. She was sleep deprived from being on guard against Gato's thugs for the past three months and she still needed to replenish some chakra with a ration bar.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she shrieked. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head, subconsciously dismissing his facemask. The pink haired girl's mouth dropped in shock and she sputtered as Naruto stood there with his hand outstretched and holding the makeshift stretcher Arisia rested in.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" he greeted with a smile, "Can you let me in? My Taichou needs help."

Sakura dumbly stepped out of the way allowing the Lantern to carry his commander in. Five heads all snapped up at him and three sets of eyes widened in shock. Naruto recognized one of them as his arch rival Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha had bags under his eyes and his normally duck ass hairstyle was messier than it should be. The other two eyes were unknown to the blonde, until suddenly he was found being held in a sleeper hold with a kunai at his jaw.

"Who are you?" A white haired man with a mask over his lower face and his hetai-ite angled down over one eye asked, his kunai threatening to pierce his jaw. Naruto clenched his fist and activated his gauntlet, forming a noose around the shinobi's neck and tightening it enough to force his freedom. He rolled away and stood between the shinobi and his commander, his green eyes narrowed at the masked man as he kept the noose around his neck and his gauntlet aimed at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki; Green Lantern of Sector 2815. Who are you?" he asked as his makeshift noose dropped. The shinobi's one eye was wide and his grip on the kunai loosened as Naruto's eyes showed anger at being attacked.

"H-Hatake Kakashi, J-Jonin sensei of Team 7," the white haired man said softly as he slowly put his kunai away, "Is...Is it really you, Naruto?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes before the Guardians' words came back to him. The blonde's eyes widened in realization before he slowly lowered his arm and said quietly, "A few days on Oa is the same as five months here...gotta remember that."

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke, Sakura, and another boy with pasty white skin looking at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Y-You were dead..." Sakura said with fear, "And we...we found out about..._it_."

"Found out about _what_?" Naruto asked, scratching the top of his head, "And I'm not dead. Just ask Arisia...Oh crap! Arisia-taichou!"

Naruto went back to the Graxion's side and started checking her pulse before sighing in relief. She was fine, as far as he knew. Using his lessons from Kilowag to his advantage, Naruto held his right hand over Arisia's head. His gauntlet and ring glowed a bright emerald green as he willed it to scan her for any injuries.

"_Scanning for internal, physical and mental Damage,"_ The Gauntlet's Guardian voice said from Naruto's arm, attracting everyone's attention before it beeped, _"Scan complete. No severe damage noted on Green Lantern Arisia Rrab. Alert! Notable emotion found. Source of emotion unknown. Scanning nearby Life Forms. Scan complete. Hostile emotion detected! Alert!"_

Naruto furrowed his brows and looked up to see a small boy, no older than eight, looking at him with awe. The awe stricken look fell as soon as Naruto's eyes locked on him and one of anger came over it. A dark aura surrounded the boy as he looked at the blonde Lantern.

"So what are you supposed to be? Some lame ass ninja, too?" the boy asked. The black haired woman sitting at the table with the two other Konoha genin gasped.

"You watch your mouth, Inari-chan!" the woman scolded. Naruto frowned while his gauntlet beeped again.

"_Hostile emotion detected; Despair. Advice: Proceed with caution when interacting with Searthling expressing despair,"_ it said. Naruto shook his head, dismissing the gauntlet's words, and went back to Arisia's side. The white haired man, Kakashi, stood next to him and looked down at him before subtly pinching his shoulder, holding a ram seal, and saying, "Kai!"

"It's not a henge, Kakashi-san," Naruto said, not making eye contact with the man, "I am a Green Lantern, a defender of the Universe."

"...If you say so," Kakashi said after a moment, "But we're going to need a complete explanation."

Naruto sighed and formed a couch for him to sit on and Arisia to rest on. When he looked up, he found himself surrounded by the three other members of who he assumed to be Team 7. Bringing his mask back to his face, Naruto looked at the ring on his right hand and said, "Gauntlet...request permission to explain multiple times the Green Lantern Corps recruitment of Lantern 4485.4, designation Naruto Uzumaki."

"_Connecting to Oa data files,"_ The Gauntlet replied. They all waited for a moment before it spoke again, _"Request approved by Guardian of the Universe Ganthet. Reminder: Disclosing additional information concerning other Lanterns aside from those assigned to Sector 2815 is forbidden and punishable by the stripping of your ring."_

"I understand," Naruto said with a nod before the glow of his gauntlet died down and he looked back at them. His mask left his face and he said, "It was only two days ago for me when I stole the forbidden scroll..."

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter two! I believe the Wave mission would have taken longer than one month: at least a month had gone by during their journey at a slow pace on the way to Wave and defend Tazuna at the same time; After that they'd have to train, rest (in Kakashi's case), and fight off attempts on Tazuna's life. Just thought I would explain that. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Read and Review!<strong>


	3. Welcome to Wave, Part 2

**So...no real imagination when thinking up names for planets apparently. Sorry about that Dericof...but you were right about the whole explaining a life story thing.**

**Disclaimer: By the writers above, and the readers below, I own neither Green Lantern nor Naruto.**

**Will of the Green Flame**

**3: Welcome to Wave, Part 2; Saving Wave**

* * *

><p>"...and then a giant snake ate me! I didn't even know this planet <em>had<em> giant snakes!" Naruto exclaimed with glee, "But I escaped by building up my gauntlet's energy and releasing it, exploding out from the snake! Blood and guts spewed everywhere! And then I heard-"

"_Ring power at ten percent, recharge necessary,"_ Arisia's ring suddenly beeped out. Naruto looked over at her and frowned before looking at the shinobi surrounding him and Arisia. Standing and recreating a wheelchair, keeping it active as he created a quick shadow clone and had his duplicate move her into the wheelchair, Naruto dispelled the clone and spoke evenly to the shinobi.

"I need to recharge her Power Ring," the Lantern said as his mask activated again and he looked at the bridge builder and his daughter, "Is there a room I can use in privacy?"

"Yes, um, upstairs, second door on the left Lantern-kun," Tsunami answered, a faint blush on her cheeks. Ever since she was a little girl she had been stricken with the knight in shining armor love sickness bug. It was how she fell in love with Inari's father, his step-father, and now how she was attracted to the young man in front of her. Was it right? No, but it would be easier for her to dissuade the small attraction if he wasn't wearing a skintight outfit that revealed his toned teenage body. Damn, she was lonely...

Naruto nodded his thanks and modified the wheelchair so he could move Arisia upstairs. As he left up the stairs he created another clone and had it henge into a gnat that rested on the wall. The blonde Lantern moved Arisia onto the mat on the ground before holding his right arm out and lifting her right arm with his left.

"In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no Evil shall escape my sight. Let those that worship Evil's might, beware my power...Green Lantern's Light!" Naruto recited, his gauntlet glowing brightly before a beam left through his ring into the ring of Arisia Rrab. After a second, the light dropped and Naruto lowered her arm back to her side.

"_Ring Power at one hundred percent,"_ Arisia's ring said, making Naruto smile slightly. When his clone dispersed, his smile fell into a look of shock. The blonde stumbled backwards and ran his hands through his hair as he went through the memory.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_As soon as Naruto disappeared up the stairs, the teens all looked to Kakashi for advice. The white haired man sighed and rubbed his head before speaking, "Well, he can kill Anko's summons, so that can't be good. We'll have to tell her that when she returns from her patrol. Kami...I hate to see her reaction...And yet I can't wait."_

"_What do we do about him though, sensei?" The pasty boy with black hair asked, "Do we inform the Hokage or do we take care of him?"_

"_Sai-baka!" Sakura gasped in shock, "We can't _kill_ him!"_

"_I think we should," Sai said neutrally as he looked at the loud member of his team, "He's the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, a threat to our village. He should be eliminated."_

"_Now hold on a minute," Tazuna started, only to be interrupted by Sasuke._

"_Shut up, old man," the Uchiha heir said darkly, "This concerns Shinobi of Konohagakure and no one else. I say we let him live, he's the son of the Yondaime. Imagine the damage that could be inflicted if word got out we found the heir to the greatest hero to Konohagakure and we KILLED him."_

"_Everyone brings good points to the table," Kakashi said, "But I think we should leave it up to the Hokage. He should be the one to make the final decision."_

"_Hai sensei," the three genin said. _

"_For now I believe we should deal with the small little bug in the room," as he said that, Kakashi's attention went to the gnat henged clone, flinging a shuriken at it._

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p><em>Container of the Kyuubi? Son of the Yondaime?<em> Naruto thought in confusion before wincing when something hard hit him on the head. Now rubbing his aching skull, Naruto looked up to see Arisia back on her feet and her ring glowing faintly.

"About time, Uzumaki!" Arisia barked at him, "I've been awake for the past five minutes shouting your name and asking where the hell we are!"

"W-We're ok," Naruto said, standing and shaking his unease off, "We're with a group of my village's shinobi. They're on a mission I think."

"You think?" Arisia asked, crossing her arms under her breasts, "What do you know then?"

"...Apparently, I've been declared dead for the past five months," Naruto said without any emotion on his face as he looked at her. Arisia however could see past his emotionless façade and into his green eyes, seeing the hurt and betrayal reflect in them as well as something more, something she couldn't determine. The blonde brushed past the Graxion and went down the stairs, leaving the alien girl to wonder what had happened while she was unconscious.

"Ah, Lantern-san, I see your friend has awoken," Kakashi said with an eye smile towards the masked blonde. Naruto resisted the urge to let him know he knew everything about what they had conversed over and decided to keep his happy façade over Arisia's good health up.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san," Naruto replied with a slight nod of his head, remaining respectful and professional as his subconscious schoolings in the way of the GLC his gauntlet had taught him, before he turned to the yellow skinned teen, "This is my Taichou, Arisia Rrab from planet Graxos IV in sector 2815."

The shinobi were all quiet until Kakashi spoke the question they all wanted answered, "Does she have some sort of bloodline or something?"

Naruto clapped a hand onto his face while Arisia gave the blonde a confused look. This was going to take a while.

* * *

><p>"So she's some kind of alien from another world?" Sasuke asked incredulously, "Do you know how <em>retarded<em> that sounds?"

"How is it _retarded_?" Arisia asked with narrowed eyes, "I thought it was _retarded_ that Uzumaki's home world hadn't gone to space, yet here he is, official Green Lantern and everything."

"What is that exactly?" Kakashi asked with a narrowed eye, "A Green Lantern? Naruto was kind of vague about it."

"As he should be," Arisia said with a nod and Naruto puffed his chest slightly with pride at keeping some secrets to himself, "Uzumaki told you he was a defender of the universe, yes?" At their nods, the Graxion continued with, "That's all there is to it. A Green Lantern is a being deemed worthy of using the Power Ring...or Gauntlet in Uzumaki's case."

"Why did they choose him?" Sasuke asked with greedy eyes on the ring on the boy's finger, "Why not choose the best shinobi? Like me?"

"The Ring doesn't choose based on skill," Naruto said, recalling a lesson from Kilowag and his Gauntlet's own explanation, "It chooses the Lantern through their willpower. Apparently, I had the most around, right Gauntlet?"

"_Willpower measurement of current source reaches past maximum measurement, making Green Lantern 4485.4 the perfect choice to be a Green Lantern,"_ The Gauntlet replied. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the gauntlet as Naruto scratched the back of his head with his left hand.

"So how does one find a ring?" Kakashi asked, "Surely these things don't go out on their own to find wearers amongst the stars...Do they?"

Naruto and Arisia smirked as they held their rings up, forming a joint neon green sign that proclaimed, 'What do YOU think?' Kakashi chuckled behind his mask while keeping these few bits of information tucked away in the back of his mind. Kakashi made to ask another question when the door was kicked open by a woman with purple hair done up in a fire-like ponytail. She also was wearing a fishnet shirt and pants underneath an orange skirt and a tan trench coat. A Konohagakure headband rested around her head, just above her angered face with eyes that called for blood.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU PRICKS KILLED MY SNAKE?" she roared in anger. Naruto swallowed heavily as everyone, save for Arisia, pointed at him quickly. The purple haired woman locked eyes on him, her anger fading instantly as curiosity ensued. She vanished in a swirl of leaves, reappearing behind Naruto with a kunai at his cheek and one hand across his chest. Naruto sighed and hung his head, accidently nicking his cheek on the sharp weapon, wondering why people seemed to be making a habit of doing this.

"So, quick question," the woman started as she tapped the point of her kunai against the cut on Naruto's cheek, "Who's the wannabe-Gai-except-totally-hotter-blonde gaki? And what is he doing here with a yellow girl dressed similar to him?"

Noticing Naruto's increasing unease while near the sadistically insane Mitarashi Anko, surprisingly, Sai came to his defense with, "That is Naruto Uzumaki, Anko-san."

Anko's eyes bulged out of their sockets and she tilted the head of the blonde in her hold up with the tip of her kunai, examining his face before looking back at the pasty preteen and said, "Yup! It's Yondaime-sama's boy alright! Only his kid would look this hot in a green spandex suit!"

"A-Anko-san!" Sakura shrieked in embarrassment as those thoughts concerning the blonde she had earlier came back full force and the small blush on Tsunami's face grew slightly. Arisia didn't know who the Yondaime was, faintly remembering Naruto mentioning the word some while ago, but she did know she didn't like seeing her fellow Lantern being held in such a way by some scantily dressed woman. It further unnerved her when Anko slowly licked the cut on Naruto's cheek clean of blood.

A green chain appeared around Anko's neck, throwing her to the side of the room before the chain vanished back into the ring on Arisia's finger. The Graxion smiled slightly when Naruto sent her a 'thanks' subtly through the telepathy links in their rings. Anko reappeared in front of the two with her eyes locked on them before falling to the rings on their hands. An evil glint in her eye made Naruto swallow again.

"Aww! Gaki Love! When's the Honeymoon? Or the wedding?" Anko teased. Naruto flushed bright red and looked away whistling quietly while Arisia sputtered for a response before slamming her hands on the table.

"No, enough of this!" Arisia shouted through her blush as she stood up, "I will not sit by and be humiliated by some random skank on some low-tech planet! Come on, Uzumaki, we've got things to do if you're ever going to get your own sector."

"Hai, Taichou," Naruto replied quietly, feeling very unnerved by the purple haired woman as he stood and began to follow her. As the Konoha shinobi watched with amazement of seeing the two Green Lanterns walk out of the building, Tazuna cried out for them to wait. The drinking bridge builder walked over to them and fell to his hands and knees in a pleading manner.

"Yes?" Arisia asked, barely keeping her head in the presence of the Konohagakure shinobi. Tazuna looked up at her pleadingly, hitting her where her Green Lantern heart lie hard.

"Please...My people need help," Tazuna said, "If you could take care of Gato, we wouldn't need to worry about the mercenaries and our village could prosper again!"

Naruto and Arisia exchanged a confused glance before looking back at the pleading man. The blonde native asked, "What's wrong with your village?"

Tazuna pointed at the door, "Go take a look. If you are what you say you are, a simple walk through the village will explain more than words ever will. If you aren't...well I guess I can just pray the shinobi with me are as strong as they say and protect me from the mercenaries."

The two Lanterns looked back at each other before turning and going out the door. Naruto shut the door behind him, leaving behind a bridge builder and his daughter that silently pleaded for Kami to have the two Lanterns help their village. The Konohagakure shinobi were lost in their own thoughts, the two Jonin concerned about how the arrival of Green Lanterns would affect the village while two genin wondered about the Lanterns' intentions. Only one genin had a hidden agenda behind his fake smile, already setting it in motion by writing on his scroll.

* * *

><p>In Konohagakure under the Hokage Mountainside, Shimura Danzo sat in his Root base with his hand on an unrolled scroll, words appearing on it faster than believed possible. The secretive counselor narrowed his one visible eye at each word being written before his eye widened larger than he ever believed.<p>

_So...I was right about that artifact..._He thought as his eye narrowed, _And Namikaze's son is alive. I can use this to take the role of Hokage. Thank you, Sai._

* * *

><p>"This is wrong," Naruto whispered as he walked through the village, ignoring the odd stares he was receiving from the beggars and villagers.<p>

"Who would do such a thing? Why would they do it?" Arisia asked quietly, disgusted with how she saw some children dressed in rags. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he shut them as he saw a child crawling around in a dumpster, fighting back the tears threatening to spill as he recalled a time where he was like that. The final straw to both Lanterns was when a young girl around the age of four walked up to them and grabbed the back of Naruto's pants. The blonde turned and aimed his right fist at the child, freezing when the look of fear came across the girl's face. Arisia also caught the face and her heart cracked under seeing such a thing.

Before the girl could run away in fear, Naruto acted quickly, lifting his hand and shooting a beam of light over to a food store, snatching an apple, and bringing it back to give to the orphan. The girl smiled at him, revealing a missing tooth, and Naruto smiled back, his green eyes closing as he gave her a genuinely apologetic and pleased smile. Arisia watched the exchange with interest as the girl ran back into an alleyway and Naruto's face fell into a scowl once she had left.

"I'm ending this," Naruto muttered under his breath as he activated his ring and took to the sky, flying back towards Tazuna's home. Arisia followed her partner without haste, agreeing with what the boy had said.

* * *

><p>They landed shortly afterwards outside of Tazuna's home in the back, and in front of the Konohagakure shinobi. Sasuke's teeth grit as he watched the dobe of the class land with that weird green ring of his and the strange alien with him. He looked back at the tree and ran at it, pumping all of his chakra into his feet as he ran only to make it three steps before he fell. Sai and Sakura had already completed this training and moved on to walking on water. Sasuke couldn't help but feel as though he was further behind than he thought.<p>

"Did...he just _fly_?" Anko quietly asked Kakashi as the both of the jonin watched the Lanterns with wide eyes. Kakashi nodded dumbly in response, his mind spinning at that sight.

Sakura was amazed when she saw the blonde goofball known as Naruto land in front of them with the yellow alien girl landing next to him. So amazed that she had lost her concentration and fell into the water.

_**Smooth, Sakura...now Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun will think we're lame!**_ Inner Sakura taunted. Sakura blinked and ran that message through her mind again before paling, _Oh no! I-I'm in love with Naruto!_

Sai had no thoughts other than, _I believe I shall draw a sunset later on from the docks. Yes, that will do quite nicely._

* * *

><p>Naruto and Arisia sat across from Tazuna as he explained the situation. When Tazuna gave the name of the oppressor and his location, Arisia had to forge a large chain to keep Naruto from racing off and attacking them. She also reminded him that a Green Lantern doesn't attack blindly, unless you were Guy Gardener, instead planning an effective attack before striking. Tazuna then informed them of two of the strongest mercenaries hired by the fat little pig; Momochi Zabuza and his Hunter Nin assistant.<p>

Arisia had to ask Naruto what a Hunter Nin was, only to be answered by the white haired shinobi named Kakashi. He showed his surprise at their insistence of helping with the widening of his eye. Tazuna and Kakashi then went on to explain that Zabuza was a master of 'Silent Killing', using his **Kirigakure no Jutsu** to conceal himself before attacking with his large Zanbatou. Arisia shook her head, not believing that a 'ninja' could harm a Lantern, while Naruto kept all this information in the back of his mind.

The planning continued until Tsunami called for dinner, the shinobi and Lanterns having a decent dinner, Arisia and Anko exchanging stories in an effort to make the other sick to her stomach. Arisia won, seeing as she used her ring to actually recreate one of her many adventures, a particularly gruesome one. Tsunami, Anko, Sakura, and surprisingly, Sasuke all excused themselves before rushing outside and emptying their stomachs. When they returned, Tsunami forbade the competition from occurring again, fully supported by Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto took over then, using his gauntlet to recreate a story he had been told as a child while in school concerning the Shodai Hokage and the Sandaime Hokage. It had been a funny occasion, the Sandaime had accidently spilt a drink on his sensei's Hokage robe while conversing with the then Shodai Tsuchikage, this was the actual beginning of the first war. Everyone laughed at the absurdity of the possibility of Naruto's story being true, and back in Konoha, an old man behind a desk of papers sneezed heavily, causing the papers to fly everywhere.

While everyone was having a good time, Inari couldn't stand it anymore. He spoke softly but earned everyone's attention due to his words, "Why do you even bother?"

Naruto's laughter died and he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you bother training? Or planning? It doesn't matter!" Inari shouted, "Gato's just gonna kill you!"

"Ahh, no he isn't," Naruto chuckled out with a confident grin, "No way is he gonna kill anyone again."

"You don't get it, do you?" Inari shouted, "You're all talk! You don't know what it's like to live here, I bet when you're done here you're just gonna go back to your home and have a nice dinner! We haven't eaten a meal like today in weeks! Why don't you just leave? You don't understand _our_ pain!"

The Konoha shinobi all froze. All of them knew exactly what Naruto had been through, thanks to his 'death' and the revealing of his life via Sandaime. Those last words were exactly the wrong things to say to the young Lantern.

Naruto's eyes were a dark emerald and he set his chopsticks down over his plate calmly before looking up at Inari with cold eyes. The boy's eyes widened when he made eye contact with the Lantern, as though he could feel his mistake and wanted to undo whatever he had done. Naruto slowly stood and held his right hand over the table, creating a holographic image of himself at age five, except he was dressed in rags and looked very skinny.

"This is what I looked like at age five," he said quietly, ignoring the gasps of shock coming from some of the others, "I was a lot like you; thinking no one understood my pain...the pain of growing up _alone_. _Unloved_. _Unwanted_. But then I was taken in by our village leader and given a home and some food. He told me there were people that understood my pain, and someday I would find them. Today, I found those people and revisited those horrid years of my life when I walked through your village. I ran into a little girl who looked a lot like me. She tried to pickpocket me. For food. You think you have it bad, Inari? Look around you! Your mother is still alive, you're blessed enough to have your grandfather, an old drunk trying to make a difference with his bridge, you have clothes on your back, food in your stomach, and a house to keep you warm. You tell me, Inari; do I understand your pain? Or are you just so damn ungrateful that you think _this_ is as bad as it gets?"

"I believe that is enough, Naruto," Kakashi said quietly. Naruto dismissed the hologram before he picked his plate up and went to the back door. Before leaving he turned around and bowed his head.

"Thank you for a most wonderful dinner, Tsunami-san," he said before turning around and leaving through the door, his ring activating as he flew off into the night. Inari looked down at his food, completely shaken by Naruto's words. Tsunami and Tazuna wiped their eyes before looking at the Konoha shinobi, their heads all bowed and two of the genin's shoulders were shaking in suppressed sobs, one of them surprisingly being Sai's.

"Was...Was it really that bad?" Tazuna asked quietly, "I mean...you all said he was the son of one of your heroes right? Why would he be treated so poorly?"

"His pain...was the mistake of very _stupid_ fools," Kakashi said through gritted teeth as he clenched his fists under the table and shut his eye, "What you saw...was a severe understatement of how he was at age five. In reality...he was on the verge of starvation. Our village never fully paid for our sins against him."

"If I was him, I'd use that ring to get my revenge," Tazuna said, taking a sip of his sake.

Arisia finally spoke after being shocked into silence by the image of a street rat Naruto, "Even if he could use his ring to do that, he probably wouldn't. The most satisfactory way to handle this for him would be to...never forgive the people who shunned him, but help them without reward. This _is_ how he will handle it."

"And how do you know that, Gaki?" Anko asked with a glare, "Why wouldn't he forgive us?"

"Because he already has forgiven you for whatever reason he was shunned. I saw it in his eyes earlier...he was angry at himself for doing so. And most importantly," Arisia started before she stood and took her dish with her as she walked to the door. The scene changed to Naruto sitting alongside the four year old girl, hungrily eating the food on Naruto's plate with two other children, being kept warm from the cool wind by Naruto's makeshift fire coming from his gauntlet.

"_Because that is what a Green Lantern would do."_

* * *

><p><strong>I teared up a little bit writing that. Happy Memorial Day everyone. I send my prayers to those of you fighting for freedom and those of you with loved ones across seas. Thank you all, R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Welcome to Wave, Finale

**Disclaimer: By the writers above, and the readers below, I own neither Green Lantern nor Naruto.**

**Will of the Green Flame**

**4. Welcome to Wave, Part 3; Assault on Gato**

* * *

><p>Arisia landed outside the entrance to an alleyway, her ring providing the light she needs in order to see. The sight she came across was one that brought a smile to her face. Sitting with many of the children surrounding him, the Searthling Green Lantern was describing his training on Oa with the help of his gauntlet. Holographic images of him making duplicates of himself and the duplicates attacking Kilowag with prankish weapons, giant joy-buzzers added to large hands to add a charge to their punches, whoopee cushions used in an attempt to blow him away, and more. The Graxion girl smiled and watched him interact with the children, crossing her arms under her chest.<p>

"Did ya ever learn ta control em?" a boy asked, his clothes matted and torn. Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

"Not exactly," he said before turning serious, "But that won't stop me. I'll get it down for sure, soon enough. When there's a will, there's a way."

"Will?" the girl that had tried to rob him asked, holding a beaten stuffed animal to her chest. Naruto grinned slightly and nodded.

"Willpower to be exact," he said, "We use it in our attacks to activate our rings. Willpower is like making a wish, only you have to back the wish up with all your heart. And your mind, I guess."

"Can I be a Green Lantern?" a child asked innocently. The others soon followed his question, begging for the Lantern of their planet to make them like him. Naruto laughed, not out of amusement, but from the absurdity of the situation. Arisia had to admit, the scene was indeed precious.

"I don't know how you'd go about to become a Lantern," Naruto said with a shrug, answering the children's question, "But I do know that if you worked hard to protect those you care for, any of you could be a Lantern one day. That's a promise."

The children were all then called back to their respective shelters, but not before they exclaimed how they would do as he said. The toothless girl gave him a smile and followed after them, the beaten stuffed animal in her hand. Naruto followed their retreating figures with a smile before dismissing the fire his gauntlet had created. He noted the faint green light glowing behind him and turned to face, Arisia. He stood at attention, recalling the militia-like respect Lanterns had for their superiors, only relaxing when she shook her head.

"Did you have to go and be so cruel to the boy before you left?" Arisia asked him, glancing at him as they walked back to the bridge builder's home, "That fable was not funny, Uzumaki."

"It wasn't a fable, Taichou," Naruto replied softly. Arisia frowned, her hopes of the image she had seen being nothing more than a desperate attempt at getting Inari to find some hope. Arisia fought back the tears that threatened to spill for her fellow Lantern. She looked back at the blonde only to find his form missing. The Graxion looked around, finding him standing at the beginning of the bridge, looking over to the opposite side at the mainland.

"Uzumaki?" Arisia asked as she walked up to his side. The blonde lantern remained silent as he clenched his fists, his eyes still locked on the mainland.

"They'll go after Inari and Tsunami," he said quietly, the Graxion girl looked at him in confusion, "It's a safe bet. We'll have a hostage situation, and they'll ask for a trade-off. We have to act now, Taichou. Or someone is going to get hurt."

"What should we do, then?" Arisia asked him, making the whiskered Lantern look at her in confusion, "This is your world, Uzumaki. I don't understand it, hell, I hardly approve of it, but you do. What would a She-no-bee do?"

Naruto chuckled, amused at her mispronunciation, "It's pronounced _shinobi_, Taichou."

"Shinobi...ok," Arisia said with a nod before looking at him, "What's a Thai chow?"

"_Taichou_," Naruto corrected, a smile on his face at her embarrassment of mispronouncing simple words he had learned as a child, "Means 'Captain' in my native tongue. You're my superior, right?" at her nod, he continued, "Well, that makes you my Taichou."

"Interesting..." Arisia mused before looking back at him with a smile, "But back to the problem at hand...What would you do?"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes in thought. As an academy student, he learned shinobi were to specialize in being sneaky as well as having flashy moves when in battle. He remembered whenever he would prepare a prank, how sneaky he would have to be. He recalled how he would have to carefully focus on his surroundings and prevent himself from shouting out in glee whenever he successfully snuck past an ANBU.

His green eyes opened and a smirk appeared on his face before he looked down at his gauntlet and ask, "Gauntlet, can you make it so my mask deflects all light save for green light?"

"_Affirmative,"_ the gauntlet replied. Naruto's smile grew and he looked at Arisia, who seemed confused by his question.

"We've gotta find Gato's hideout," the boy said, taking to the sky, "And then cut all power to it."

"What do you have in mind, Uzumaki?" Arisia asked, befuddled by his plan so far. Naruto grinned back at her, his eyes gleaming with mischief and unknowingly making Arisia's heart speed up. While Arisia wondered why she was blushing at his smile, the blonde spoke softly to her as he looked to the sky.

"I've got a surprise planned for Gato."

* * *

><p>Gato, a short man barely five feet tall but around the weight of one hundred and eighty pounds, was hardly ever without worry. He had all the money he could ever ask for, thousands of whores to use as he pleased, and the knowledge of the shipping industry passed down from his father. He could usually buy out any problem he needs to deal with, or hire any thug he needs to take care of the problem.<p>

Now though, he knew he wouldn't be able to buy his way out of this situation. He was hung from his ankles by a pair of green cuffs while his thugs all lay unconscious on the ground. It all happened so fast, he could only wonder how he missed it.

First, the lights went out. He hollered at one of the thugs to go and check it out and turn the damn lights back on. His first mistake was having the thug take three other men with him, cutting his current numbers down by a tenth. When five minutes had passed and the four hadn't returned nor had the lights come back on, Gato sent two more teams out to check it out, his two rogue samurai staying near him. About five minutes passed again, but before Gato could send any more men out, a green light came over his building. The entire room became green as did the people within.

If it was a prank, Gato was not amused. The large amount of green made it too difficult for people to see clearly. It was the same as being within the darkness, and Gato hated the darkness with a passion. He had a small phobia of it.

He called out for the thugs to, "Stop screwing around and fix the goddamn lights!"

That's when _they_ struck.

Several teens that were wearing the same black and green outfit all _flew_ into the room, large green fists and various weapons coming from their hands. Several thugs cried the word 'ninja' in fear while others attempted to stop the attackers. Whenever one of their swords would cut through the attackers out of sheer luck, the sound of a puff of smoke accompanied it.

And then the screams, oh the screams!

"Oi! Stay with me, Gato-teme," the blonde in front of him said, slapping the man across the face, "Now, please answer my questions: Where's the money and profits you've taken from the village and the money you prepared to pay Zabuza with?"

"D-Do you know who you're messing with?" Gato shouted, attempting to be brave. A feminine scoff came from the right, but with the loss of his glasses, along with his clothes (further embarrassing him), he could only make out a yellow and green blur.

"Yup!" the boy in front of him replied before a chain wrapped around Gato's neck and he narrowed his eyes, "Answer my questions."

"I'll triple whatever that bridge builder is paying you, no wait, I'll give you five times what he promised!" Gato pleaded, trying to free himself. Naruto snorted.

"You act as if we're going to kill you...then again, maybe we are," he mused, putting his hand on his chin in a thinking state. Gato noticed a green strand of light attached to the chain around his neck, but paid it no heed.

"No, please!" Gato pleaded, "Let me live, please! I beg of you!"

"Well..." Naruto mused, his hand tapping his chin, "Tell me what I wanna know and maybe I can-"

"It's in the safe beneath my desk!" Gato shouted, interrupting him, "The money I was going to pay Zabuza with is on a shelf over near the book case! Please let me live! Please!"

"You got it yet, Taichou?" the boy asked, ignoring the pleading cries coming from his captive. An affirmative response from Arisia made Naruto grin as he dropped the chain and cuffs keeping the naked man where he was. Gato fell to the ground and began to run away, only for a giant cage to form around him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Naruto shouted, strolling up alongside the imprisoned Gato with the suitcase in his left hand, "Who said you could leave?"

"B-But you said..." Gato whimpered out, "You s-said I could _live_!"

Naruto nodded, "I did, didn't I? But I never said you were off the hook."

"Y-You...You tricked me!" Gato accused. Naruto shrugged.

"Tricked, mislead, same difference," he said before he turned and began leaving the hideout belonging to the former crime lord, "Now come on, we've got some business back in Nami."

Arisia stayed behind to get the money out, digging around in the safe before her hand brushed something that made her think of her partner. Confused as to why she had randomly thought of the blonde Lantern, Arisia used her ring to pull the strange item out only to be enshrouded by a violet light and whisked away. The safe underneath the desk went unnoticed as the thugs woke up and fled the scene, not wanting to run into the green shinobi ever again.

* * *

><p>"Now you die, Zabuza!" Kakashi said, charging at the masked nuke-nin with his prized Raikiri at the ready. Zabuza's arms and legs were being chomped onto by many dogs, a large bulldog biting down on the back of his left shoulder being the main thing that kept him in place. He started to close his eyes, ready to accept death, when they widened as a large ice mirror appeared in front of him.<p>

_No...Haku, not this...Not this way..._he thought sadly as Kakashi continued to speed forward, his lightning blade at the ready.

Before the death blow could be delivered, a green light wrapped around Kakashi's hand and the white haired man was lifted into the air. Zabuza and Haku both looked up to see a green clad shinobi, a strange circle with two bars above and below it on the middle of his hetai-ite and his belt.

"Now, now, Kakashi-san," the voice of a preteen boy came from him, "That's not nice. The poor man only wants his money this pig here promised him. Right?"

Zabuza looked to see Gato trembling in fear in a green cage that floated behind the black and green clad shinobi. He fought not to laugh out loud at his employer's predicament, his adoptive daughter however burst out laughing, finding poetic justice in his imprisonment. Kakashi was wide eyed at the sight of the man responsible for his team's hellish first A rank mission, not believing that Naruto and Arisia were able to take him out.

Zabuza's eyes suddenly narrowed, "What did you mean by 'wants money?' Are you trying to pull something?"

"No, no, of course not!" Naruto said, waving his hands in front of him defensively before offering him the briefcase in his left hand, "This is the money Gato promised you. I counted it and made sure you were not being shorted. All 150,000,000 yen is there."

Zabuza was wide eyed, shocked that he was being given this option, before shakily attempting to take the money. He forgot completely about the dogs attached to his limbs. Finding his arms useless, he then looked down at his adoptive daughter and nudged her.

"Get it," he instructed. Haku nodded, stepping forward and taking the briefcase from Naruto, blushing when he gave her a kind smile. She stepped back and checked the contents, Zabuza looking over her shoulder, before their jaws dropped at the same time in shock. It was all there, that much was sure, but a brick of gold rested atop it. They both looked at Naruto in confusion while he smiled at them and released Kakashi, who in turn released Zabuza, who nearly fell over from the lack of support. A green chair appeared just in time for him to collapse into it.

"W-What...who...Oh, forget it!" Zabuza exclaimed as Haku handed the briefcase to him, "We can finally go home!"

Naruto smiled as the two enveloped each other, before finding the scene slightly disturbing, and he turned away to see most of Nami no Kuni surrounding and glaring at the cage that contained Gato. With a frown, Naruto gathered their attention by forming his now signature seal, three more duplicates appearing and forming gates with their gauntlets. Tazuna and the rest of Nami no Kuni looked at him in confusion.

"If you start beating, stabbing, or essentially killing him, are you any better than he is?" he asked them, "Where he killed your loved ones without remorse, you should lock him away in the darkest pits you have. Take his business, for that is the only loved one he has now."

The villagers looked ready to object when Tazuna spoke, "He's right! Would we be better than Gato if we killed him?"

"But what about the ones he killed?" someone shouted, "He killed your son-in-law!"

"Indeed he did," Tazuna said, glaring at Gato with hatred, "I will never forgive him for causing my family and village such pain, but I can deal just as much pain to him by taking his business from him."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE YOU BASTARD!" Gato shouted from within his cage.

Naruto shook his head and formed a gag for the short pig. Tazuna looked back at his countrymen and gave a rallying speech, turning many away from the idea of vengeance, before turning to Naruto and asking where he could get the money from. Naruto said he would lead them to Gato's base of operations after he dropped him off in a cell. The people cheered Naruto's identity aloud, proclaiming their love for the Green Lantern Corps that had slowly been making an impact on the village from Tsunami's stories to the homeless who learned about them from their children.

The blonde locked Gato away, the man whimpering in a pleading tone to release him. He then led them to the base of operations deep in the forest to the west. When he went into the building and re-activated the lights, he let the villagers go at their own whim. He then began searching for his Taichou when a frightening sentence came from his Gauntlet.

"_Green Lantern 4357.9, designation Arisia Rrab, deceased. Main Green Lantern of section 2815 now Green Lantern 4485.4, designation Naruto Uzumaki."_

* * *

><p><strong>~Zamaron~<strong>

"Rise Star Sapphire 324," A Zamaron warrior stated. Arisia fell from the converting pool and hacked some of the pink fluid that filled the pool out and held her head. While she was in the pool, her thoughts revolved around the newest lantern Naruto Uzumaki for some reason. She shook her head and looked at her hands, gasping when she saw a violet ring in place of her green one.

"W-What? Where am I? What is this!" Arisia cried out, looking around in fear before she locked eyes on the Zamaron that spoke to her, "Who are you? What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing, child," the Zamaron spoke quietly but full of compassion, "The choice to become a Star Sapphire comes from within, when you know you are in love."

"What, but I didn't think of Hal at all!" Arisia exclaimed in shock, "I thought of...but...then that means..."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DUN! I give you a slightly satisfying chapter with a cliff hanger. Ain't I a stinker?<strong>


	5. Star Sapphire

**So who's seen the first two Marvel films of the year yet? Anyone? Anyone? Yes? No? I have suckas! Chew on that!**

**Disclaimer: By the writers above, and the readers below, I own neither Green Lantern nor Naruto.**

**Will of the Green Flame**

**5: Star Sapphire**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Previously..."<strong>_

_**~Zamaron~**_

"_Rise Star Sapphire 324," A Zamaron warrior stated. Arisia fell from the converting pool and hacked some of the pink fluid that filled the pool out and held her head. While she was in the pool, her thoughts revolved around the newest lantern Naruto Uzumaki for some reason. She shook her head and looked at her hands, gasping when she saw a violet ring in place of her green one._

"_W-What? Where am I? What is this!" Arisia cried out, looking around in fear before she locked eyes on the Zamaron that spoke to her, "Who are you? What did you do to me?"_

"_I did nothing, child," the Zamaron spoke quietly but full of compassion, "The choice to become a Star Sapphire comes from within, when you know you are in love."_

"_What, but I didn't think of Hal at all!" Arisia exclaimed in shock, "I thought of...but...then that means..."_

"_**The Story Continues..."**_

* * *

><p>"No! No, this...this is impossible! I...I l-l-love Hal Jordan!" Arisia Rrab shouted as she kept on her knees and held her head, confused beyond belief. The Zamaron merely watched on as the newest Star Sapphire struggled with her own feelings. The yellow skinned Graxion was quite sure that she wasn't in love with whomever she was in love with, but believed she did love another Lantern. One that was already claimed by another...even her announcement of her feelings to Hal Jordan seemed forced.<p>

"Would you like to view your dreams?" the Zamaron asked, getting a strange look from the confused new Star Sapphire, "Many have been in the same predicament as you, having to view the dreams in order to assure their feelings."

"Yes! Show me! I...It's gotta be wrong," Arisia said, shakily standing and accepting the hand offered to her by the Zamaron. As she followed the tall blue alien, the Graxion reviewed her dream fragments in her head.

_No, no, that can't be right,_ Arisia thought while her heart sped up as she thought about her former partner. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists, _No! I hardly know him! I can't love _him_! I L-Lo-Love H-Ha—__**Face it, sister! You love Uzumaki!**_

The single thought of his name from a voice that sounded like her own made Arisia shiver in pleasure. The image of Naruto caring for the homeless children and treating them with care came into her head and her heart sped up again. The Graxion then felt her eyes widen and shook her head.

_No! Y-You...who are you?_ Arisia asked the other voice. A laugh, similar to her own, echoed in her head before she received a reply, _**I am you, and you are me! We're the same person, Arisia. I just happen to be your honest side. You've been attracted to Naruto ever since you first laid eyes on him. You've envied him for his free nature and admired him for his bravery and boldness. The final straw for your heart that USED to belong to Hal Jordan, was seeing him care for all those orphans, not shooting them down and keeping his promise to help them.**_

_N-No! I...I love...I LOVE H-Ha-Haa...Why can't I say that?_ She asked herself. Heart-Arisia laughed again, further confusing the Graxion, _**Because you DON'T! Star Sapphires do not lie to themselves concerning their interests. The moment you were asked in the Pod, who you loved, you thought of Hal. **__Ha! I knew-__**Let me finish! However, you were shown a vision of what you would have to do in order to gain his love. You would have to lose the rest of your adolescence for him. Asking your heart, aka me, if you would be willing to sacrifice your childhood for him, you said no and another name came to your mind: Naruto Uzumaki.**_ _No, no, no, no, no. I don't believe you!__** You better believe it, hot stuff, cuz I'm **_**gonna**_** prove to you that you love Uzumaki...well, actually you're going to prove yourself. HA!**_

"Please step into the Memory Crystal," the Zamaron before Arisia instructed. Hesitating slightly, the Graxion slowly stepped into the Crystal and sat back in the violet chair. The opening to it sealed and Arisia closed her eyes, taking in a breath before exhaling as the pink fluid started to fill the crystal. Arisia waited until she was completely submerged before she opened her eyes and watched her dreams again.

* * *

><p><strong>~Searth~<strong>

"Wanna run that by me again, Gauntlet?" Naruto asked as he looked at his arm. He stood in the now empty warehouse that used to be Gato's hideout. He was extremely worried now; Arisia was supposed to show him the ropes, guide him until he was ready for his own sector. What would he do now?

"_Green Lantern Arisia Rrab's life signs have become unable to read,"_ The gauntlet said in its Oan voice, _"Green Lantern Naruto Uzumaki has been promoted to head Lantern of Sector 2815."_

"Gauntlet, can you connect me to the guardians?" Naruto asked, hoping the Guardians would have answers for him. The gauntlet fizzled before activating again and the many heads of the Guardians became visible in a hologram. Naruto sighed in relief before Abba Ali Apsa spoke.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, what purpose have you for contacting us?"_ the head Guardian asked.

"I wanna know why my Gauntlet is listing Arisia-taichou as dead!" Naruto exclaimed. He was extremely unnerved by the whole situation.

"_Arisia Rrab is no longer listed as an active Green Lantern, her life signs have dropped to zero,"_ Appa Ali Apsa said, _"We thought she was killed in battle with you...strange how her ring has yet to choose another, though..."_

"Is that what happens after a Lantern dies?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows shooting up, "Damn...oh, uh, I mean, dang...But Arisia-taichou didn't die in battle here. We didn't have a battle that could have gotten her killed!"

"_Strange..."_ Appa Ali Apsa commented, _"We shall look into this. For now, search her last known location and report anything you find. This is now of upmost importance to you, Naruto Uzumaki."_

Naruto blinked twice before asking, "Is something wrong? Is this happening to other Lanterns?"

"_Focus on the tasks at hand, Naruto Uzumaki,"_ Ganthet's image said kindly, _"We will inform you on anything we find. Good luck."_

The blonde Lantern sighed and ran a hand through his hair as the connection ended. Placing both hands on his hips, Naruto looked around before glancing up at the hole in the ceiling and looking back down at the now empty safe Arisia was supposed to empty out. The blonde knelt down next to it, reaching into the safe when his Gauntlet beeped.

"_Emotional Spectrum residue detected,"_ it said, _"Emotion: Love. Light; Violet. Plausible scenario: Green Lantern Arisia Rrab discovered Violet Lantern, was then taken by the Violet Light. Outcome, unknown. Data uploaded to Oa."_

"Wait a minute," Naruto said with wide eyes, "There's more than one type of Lantern Corps out there? A Violet Lantern Corps?"

"_The wielders of the Violet Light are known as Star Sapphires,"_ his Gauntlet replied. Naruto mulled this information around in his head as he activated his ring and drifted into the sky.

"So...I'm right though? How many Corps we talkin here, Gauntlet?" the blonde lantern asked his tool.

"_Known number of Colors in Emotional Spectrum; Seven,"_ it replied, _"Known number of Corps opposing Green Lantern Corps; Three."_

As Naruto flew back to the bridge, he debated whether he should ask about what the Corps known, aside from the Star Sapphires, were. Not wanting to distract himself from his current task at hand, Naruto pushed those curious thoughts to the back of his mind. The blonde Lantern landed on the bridge near the recuperating members of Team 7. Sasuke was full of senbon and the pink haired Sakura was currently making it worse on him. Sai was assisting Haku with healing Zabuza and Kakashi.

The white haired jonin turned to Naruto and asked, "Where's your friend?"

Naruto hesitated before replying, "She was called back to her home world. Some urgent matter or something."

"Ah," Kakashi replied, not fully believing him. Naruto walked over to the civilians, asking if there was anything he could do to help with the bridge. As he went to work on continuing to build the bridge, which was going smoothly because of his Kage Bunshin along with his Gauntlet, Naruto's mind drifted back to his missing commander and the disturbing thought of another Corps having her captive.

* * *

><p><strong>~Zamaron~<strong>

Arisia's eyes were wide as she came out of the Crystal and her cheeks were flushed. The Graxion wasn't even aware she had thought about the newest Lantern in _that_ manner. She walked past the Zamaron with a small nod before resuming her argument with her 'heart's self.

_**Ooo...I'm pretty sure we never thought of Hal Jordan that way! We are such a dirty girl, but then again...According to that last thought you WANT Naruto to treat you like a dirty girl...**__SHUT UP!_ Arisia thought back as her blush intensified. Damned Memory Crystal turned her body against herself as she thought over that one memory she had while in the Rehabilitation Crystal. Damn her curiosity back on Oa! If she hadn't taken the time to examine his figure- _**A very, very, VERY nice figure, by the way...**__I SAID SHUT UP!_

"Star Sapphire 324," A different Zamaron warrior spoke, earning her attention, "You are to go to Sector 2815 and seek out that sector's Green Lantern."

As much as she wanted to deny that order and proclaim she was the Green Lantern in question, Arisia nodded as a violet light covered her body and her attire changed. Where she once had a conjoined dress, now she had a light violet V-slitted strapless belly shirt that revealed her toned abs to the Universe and did little to keep her assets hidden. A darker violet miniskirt replaced her previous emerald green one. A headband similar to the one on Naruto's head appeared on her own, only a magenta violet with the Star Sapphire's insignia. Two thin lines branching off of the headband from the bottom corners and partially surrounded her eyes. Her gloves remained the same as did her boots, only turning into a magenta violet to match her clothes. The violet ring on her finger replaced her long sought after Green Lantern power ring.

Slightly miffed that she wasn't extremely disturbed by this, Arisia hesitated before activating a violet aura to outline her body, her irises losing their golden glow and taking on a slightly pink one. The newest Star Sapphire left towards her sector of the universe, her thoughts drifting to her apparent love.

_I wonder what Uzumaki is doing..._

* * *

><p><strong>~Konohagakure no Sato, three days later~<strong>

"I don't understand, explain it to us again, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said as he and the council as well as Hatake Kakashi listened to Naruto explain where he had been over the past six months. He walked into the village along with Team 7, being taken directly to the Hokage by Kakashi so as not to raise questions by the chunin guards. No sooner had he arrived in the Hokage's office did several ANBU pin him to the ground, only to be knocked away when he formed a large green fox to defend himself. The Hokage demanded an explanation and Kakashi gave him one, resulting in the old Kage to summon the council for a meeting.

"If you haven't gotten it once, then you won't grasp it at all," the blonde Lantern said in exasperation as he rubbed his temples, "I'm a Green Lantern. I defend the Universe. How hard is that to comprehend? For Kami's sake I have a fucking demon inside me!"

The council then whispered amongst themselves in worry while Naruto groaned and slapped his hand over his face. At this rate he would never be able to get back to looking for Arisia-taichou! The blonde Lantern was snapped from his thoughts when Hyuuga Hiashi spoke to him.

"Who informed you of the demon, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto groaned and pointed at Kakashi, who paled under the pointed finger as everyone shifted their attention to him.

"I also learned I'm the son of the Yondaime," Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, "Information I would have loved to know growing up, by the way."

"Naruto you have to understand..." Sarutobi tried to explain himself, only to be interrupted by the blonde in question.

"I don't _want_ to understand!" he growled, "I _want_ to get back on the task of searching for my taichou!"

"You will watch your tone, Uzumaki!" a civilian shouted. The civilian recoiled when a green fox with nine tails sprung from Naruto's ring and pounced on him. The ANBU hidden in the room were stopped from interfering because a green shield separated them from the council.

"I'm getting extremely pissed off!" Naruto snarled, "A few days ago, none of you would have given me the time of day, today you want me to bow down at your feet? Screw that! I'm a Green Lantern now; I have more important things to do then deal with _one_ village while there are billions of people out there in danger!"

"That is treason!" another civilian foolishly exclaimed. He was also tackled by the green fox, Naruto's green eyes now a dark emerald, reflecting that he was done dealing with these people. Naruto kept his eyes locked on the council, daring them to interrupt him again.

"It's not treason if _I'm_ not assisting another village against you in war!" the boy barked, making the civilians all shrink in their seats. Naruto took a breath to calm himself before speaking evenly, "I apologize for my actions, Hokage-sama. My commander has gone missing and I have been ordered to find her. Instead, I am being side tracked by a bunch of old fools that think of only their power. I came here as a token of good will and to inform you I wasn't dead, but that was a grave mistake, I believe."

"What are you saying, boy?" the Hokage's female advisor Koharu asked, "Will you not bring aid to your home if we come under attack?"

"Never accuse me of not caring about my home!" Naruto snapped at the old bat, "If Konohagakure is ever in peril, or any of the other Nations for that matter, my green light shall Fight to defend them until the Blackest Day."

He then activated his green energy around him and levitated off the ground, dismissing the shield and fox that had pinned two civilians. He calmly left the council chambers, leaving behind an awestruck council and Hokage. The council slowly began murmuring amongst themselves of how to obtain the power when the listening Kakashi spoke.

"Don't even bother trying to order him to tell you how to get the rings," he said, earning the council's attention, "They're sentient and they choose their wearers. Naruto, out of all the people on this planet, was chosen by the ring."

"Absurd!" Koharu exclaimed, "A ring cannot be sentient!"

"But swords and animals can?" Kakashi countered with an arched brow, "Orochimaru's blade, Kusanagi, is one of the few sentient swords on our world. Our summons, previously believed to be demons, are actually highly evolved animals of their species. How is a sentient ring that travels the cosmos to determine a policeman for the universe absurd?"

"Kakashi-san brings a good point," Hyuuga Hiashi said, earning everyone's attention, "We may act as though we know all there is to our world, which we might, but other worlds may be more or less advanced than ours. The universe to us is a mystery, but if we play our cards right, Uzumaki might be the key to solving its puzzle."

"I concur," Aburame Shibi said stoically, "So how do we approach him with this request?"

"Perhaps when he returns we can bring it up during the month break for the chunin exams," Sarutobi said from behind his interlocked hands, "What say you, Kakashi?"

"Meh, I think the kid will do it," the white haired jonin said with a shrug, "Just ask him when he comes back. And I suggest we let him just find Arisia Rrab."

* * *

><p>A violet light zoomed through the atmosphere of the planet Searth. The light's controller closed her violet eyes and opened her heart to find her former partner. The effects of being a Star Sapphire were setting in, her heart was dominating her mind, and she was accepting who she loved. Sure, he was possibly younger than her by a good two hundred years, but that wouldn't matter if she stayed on his planet and aged with him. Together they could guard the planet and spread the Zamarons plans to protect the universe from war. A speck of green invaded the black and violet that she saw when she had closed her eyes and her heart sped up.<p>

Arisia Rrab, Green Lantern of Sector 2815 was gone. In her stead was Arisia Rrab, Star Sapphire of Sector 2815, destined mate of the current Green Lantern of Sector 2815; Naruto Uzumaki. The thought of the green eyed blonde smiling at her again and hearing him laugh caused the Graxion's heart to speed up even more. Faintly, she realized her change of heart had occurred as soon as she crossed lines into her previous sector, but now she didn't care.

"I've returned Uzumaki," Arisia whispered as she opened her light violet eyes and sped towards the green light she had seen in her meditation, "And I'll never leave your side again."

* * *

><p><strong>~~Undisclosed Location in Sector 2815~~<strong>

"_Rumors of a new Green Lantern appearing in Sector 2815 have been spreading, Karu-Sil," _Sinestro informed his subordinate, _"I want you to test his Willpower and Fear. If his Fear is what we require, recruit him, but if not...I want you to end his miserable life!"_

"I understand, Sinestro," A brown haired girl with large, incredibly sharp jaws replied, her golden pack-mates floating around her as she drifted lazily through an asteroid field. Her name was Karu-Sil, a female from the Planet Graxion III, and she wore a golden and black outfit. The Sinestro Corps symbol, a circle with a small rectangle at the top and a circular W-like shape emerging from the bottom, in the dead center of her golden collar. Her rabid golden eyes turned to her pack-mates and her mutilated mouth curved upwards in a sinister smile.

"It is time to hunt," she cooed to her reborn pack-mates, "As is the order of Sinestro."

Having said what is necessary, Karu-Sil's small pack then sped off to test a possible recruit. Her thoughts however were not locked on testing him, but killing this new Lantern. Karu-Sil smiled even more, hoping to make the Lantern's face of fear similar to that of the boy she killed on Graxion III as a teen. It was her favorite face of fear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH CRAP! Sinestro is onto Naruto? And who will make it to Naruto's side first: Arisia or Karu-Sil? I guess y'all have to wait for the next chapter, now won't you?<strong>


	6. United & Divided

**Disclaimer: By the writers above, and the readers below, I own neither Green Lantern nor Naruto.**

**Will of the Green Flame**

**6: Reunited and Divided**

* * *

><p>"Taichou!" Naruto called as he walked through the woods surrounding the village in Nami no Kuni, "Arisia-taichou!"<p>

The blonde lantern sighed as he stopped walking and looked around. He had been looking for three hours now, and despite constant shouting her name, checking Gauntlet for her life signatures, and asking the council for more information on her, he still had nothing. It was as if the gorgeous golden skinned girl had suddenly vanished into thin air. Naruto snorted as he pushed that thought away. Ever since she had gone missing, all he could think about was getting her back.

_Probably cuz of the Fox-baka,_ Naruto sighed out before he leaned against a tree and looked up at the stars, _For all I know, she's not on Searth anymore...Man, that would suck. I liked having her around. She was funny, smart, pretty-whoa slow down there, Naruto. That's dangerous territory._

Deciding he had taken enough time for a rest, the blonde green lantern pushed off of the tree he rested on and activated his light power to fly above the forest treetops. No sooner had he made it above the forest was he suddenly tackled from behind to the forest ground. His gauntlet was on the fritz, alarms blaring from it as a violet light glowed around them.

"_DANGER! VIOLET LIGHT IN VICINITY! DANGER!"_ the gauntlet blared. Naruto groaned as he slowly got back to his feet, still aware of the weight on his back. He glared down at the gauntlet when a golden hand wearing a pink ring wrapped around his gauntleted arm.

_Taichou_? Naruto thought in alarm. He started to turn to his knees and face the owner of the arm, when another arm wrapped over his chest and the weight seemed to lighten.

"F-Found you..." Arisia whispered as exhaustion overtook her mind. It turned out she was further away from the light than she anticipated, and for a planet that's easily twice the size of earth, that was one hell of a flight. She passed out as she clung to Naruto's back, her heart beating wildly in joy at being near its other.

"_VIOLET LIGHT IN VICINITY!"_ Gauntlet blared out again. Naruto scowled at it and moved Arisia's right arm to fall over his shoulder, allowing her to hug herself closer to him, before whacking the Gauntlet against the root of a nearby tree.

"Shut up," Naruto growled, "You're pissin me off. What's the fastest route to the hospital in Konoha?"

The gauntlet was quiet for a few minutes before it replied, _"Straight lines are always the fastest route. Energy drained by Violet Light corruption. Advise against flight."_

"Advice is like an assumption, don't make an ass out of 'u' and 'me'," the blonde lantern said before activating his gauntlet's power once again and taking flight. He moved Arisia from his back and into his arms, looking her over before a blush covered his face. With a slight swallow to return some saliva to his throat, Naruto shook the perverted thoughts from his mind and flew back to Konohagakure, carrying Arisia in a bridal style.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi was making his usual rounds of checking on the ill at the hospital. A good leader shows care for everyone under their control, after all. He left the corridor in which those who had been severely injured on critical missions and went to the nurse's station. Just as he was signing out, a sudden crash interrupted his signature. The old Kage turned and his jaw dropped when he saw the blonde that had basically thrown Konohagakure into a state of confusion carrying a golden skinned girl wearing a revealing light fuchsia outfit.<p>

"N-Naruto?" he asked. Earning the boy's attention through his question, Naruto dropped his mask and carried the girl to the old Kage.

"Jiji! You've gotta help Taichou!" he exclaimed, "She just flew into me and collapsed! Help her!"

"Nurse!" Sarutobi shouted to the woman behind the desk, "Get the doctors down here stat! I want to know what's wrong with this girl!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the nurse said, her eyes wide at seeing the Kyuubi-jinchuriki alive. The rumors of him becoming some sort of astronaut were true, then. Three doctors and a few nurses responded immediately to the nurse's call. Naruto followed after the doctors as she was placed on a gurney. When he tried to go past the doors they went through, a Medic ANBU dropped down and held his hand out.

"You don't have the clearance to go through-oof!" The ANBU grunted as Naruto shoved a large green fist into his stomach.

"Don't get in my way!" he snarled, his eyes turning a dark emerald as his light enshrouded him and he flew after the doctors. Several more ANBU attempted to stop him, but they were easily smacked aside by the large green fox running underneath the blonde Lantern. Before anymore could even attempt to stop the pissed off teen, Sarutobi's voice came from a speaker in the hospital.

"_ALL ANBU ARE TO STAND DOWN! THIS IS SARUTOBI HIRUZEN, STAND DOWN NOW! HE HAS MY PERMISSION! STAND DOWN!_"

Naruto inwardly smiled at the Hokage's words, glad the old man still held him highly despite his words during their last meeting. Outwardly, Naruto ignored them, forming three more green foxes to use intimidation to get people out of the way. He wanted to know what was wrong with his Taichou...and why the hell was she wearing a violet ring?

Just then, his gauntlet beeped, signaling an incoming message from the Guardians. Naruto scowled and stopped his speeding in the middle of the hallway with the four foxes guarding him as he answered the call.

"Yes?" the teen asked, slightly irritated.

"_Your ring sent us a message saying you've found your commander. Report,_" Abba Ali Apsa ordered. Naruto bit back a snarky remark, he'd save that for someone else, and stood at attention.

"Green Lantern of 2815 designated Arisia Rrab has been located," he reported, "But..."

"_But?_" an Oan Naruto never bothered to learn the name of asked. Naruto licked his dry lips before finishing.

"She was wearing...a violet ring," he finished. The Guardians all began murmuring amongst themselves, Abba Ali Apsa trying to keep them quiet to get a word in.

"_I said be silent!_" the head of the Guardians sternly commanded, easily silencing his kin, before looking at the blonde Lantern, "_Naruto Uzumaki. You will keep the Star Sapphire under close watch, but never go anywhere alone with her. We have also intercepted a message concerning your sector...Unfortunately, we believe the Sinestro Corps are coming for you. Be sure to keep a strong will Naruto Uzumaki. We have another matter to attend to. John Stewart-_"

The message cut off as the Oan Council all addressed the second Earthling Green Lantern. Naruto frowned and looked at his gauntlet, wondering, _What the hell is a 'Sinestro Corps'?_

He then remembered where he was and why he was there and activated his ring again to take flight. He reached out with his ring to find Arisia's life signs, his four foxes running underneath him, before landing right outside a room that was marked as Arisia's, which he could tell for reasons unknown to him. He reached for the door and growled when he couldn't open it. Pressing his ear against the door, he growled at what he heard.

"Just let me get her clothes off dammit! No one's gonna care if I take a freak like this for fun!" a male voice said. Another person shuffled in unease and Naruto didn't dare wait a second later, using his ring to form a large hammer to knock the door down. Two teens turned to see the irritated Lantern standing at the destroyed door, his four foxes growling beneath him as he hovered with his arms crossed and his eyes glowed a violent emerald.

One had his hands on Arisia's violet skirt, and Naruto noted it to be an old classmate of his, Inuzuka Kiba if he remembered correctly. Lying over in the corner was his white puppy Akamaru, whimpering as one of his foxes growled at him. Kiba wore a grey coat with black fur along the edges and brown pants. His headband was wrapped around his head and two fang tattoos marked his cheeks, signifying his clan as well as accenting his feral appearance.

"This is why we shouldn't be here, Kiba-san," the other said in a monotonic manner. He had a large greenish grey coat that had a collar covering a good portion of his face, his eyes hidden behind black circular sunglasses. He also wore dark shinobi pants, but a blue pair rather than brown.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kiba growled, "Get out, man! Wait your damn turn!"

"What are you planning to do, punk?" Naruto asked, despite already having a good idea of what to do, "And how did you get in here?"

"The doctors said she was fine, just tired from exerting herself or something for about two days straight," Kiba said with a smirk, "I thought a clan heir like myself deserved a chick with good stamina."

"Get away from Arisia-taichou," Naruto snarled, his ring glowing even more, "Now!"

"Make me!" Kiba said with a smirk, slightly tugging on the girl's skirt. Before he could pull any further, a green fox suddenly leapt at him, pinning him to the ground and snarling at him. When he tried to knock it aside, two more foxes appeared and bit into his arms, making the boy yowl in pain.

"Bad choice of words, dumbass," Naruto said with a scowl, turning to the other boy, "Were you going to join him?"

"I was trying to stop him as it was the logical thing to do," the boy said, "He's hornier than one could believe possible, so he doesn't care what I say. My name is Aburame Shino, unfortunately, I'm his teammate."

"Hn," Naruto grunted, turning back to Kiba that was whimpering from the pain, "Go get a doctor...but take your time."

"...I understand," Shino replied stoically before he exploded in a cloud of bugs that flew out the window. Naruto blinked before looking back at the whimpering boy and scowling.

"You're almost as bad as Sasuke-teme was," he muttered before speaking firmly, "You're breaking intergalactic law, you know."

"Interga-who-now?" Kiba asked, tears visible in his eyes and another whimper bitten back.

"Never mind," Naruto said with a shake of his head, "Just...try to stay conscious."

"For what?" Kiba asked. He was shortly enveloped in a green light, soon to become his least favorite color.

* * *

><p>"Oh my..." Sarutobi said as he and Inuzuka Tsume and Hana stood in the doorway of their son and brother respectively. Tsume slowly took a step towards him, but his eyes widened at the sight of the green on her jacket.<p>

"No! Stay back! I-I-I'll never do it again! Just stay back!" he shouted. His arms were heavily bandaged ad he had bruises covering his face, "I-I didn't, Didn't mean to make you mad!"

"Oh shut up," Naruto grumbled with an eye roll from his spot floating at the window. Kiba turned and yelped before passing out, making Naruto shake his head while the two Inuzuka, and their four dogs, growled at him.

"You brat!" Tsume snarled, taking a step forward. Naruto opened his eyes and held his right fist out, sending a massive green hand her way and pinning her and Hana to the wall. Sarutobi moved to speak, but a quick glance at Naruto made him think it would be best to remain quiet.

"Your son attempted to rape my captain," he hissed with venom, causing the two to widen their eyes, "Be grateful I only mildly harmed him. He could have died if I seriously attempted to harm him. Now be sure he is punished, or _I_ will have more Lanterns here to police the Inuzuka clan faster than you can say Lightspeed."

The two nodded and Naruto snorted before looking at the Hokage, "I'll expect a report on his punishment by tomorrow."

"Understandable," Sarutobi sighed, rubbing his temples with two fingers, "Anything else?"

"Yes," Naruto said, "I want around the clock guard by your personal ANBU for Arisia-taichou until she is dismissed tomorrow morning. I am just a clone, know that."

"I understand," Sarutobi said again before the green clad boy dispelled himself and the two Inuzuka dropped to the ground, glares locked on the unconscious brash heir of the clan.

_Good_, Naruto thought, opening his eyes and looking at the sleeping form of Arisia in the hospital bed while he meditated like Kilowag had taught him, lotus style while floating about parallel with her bed. He closed his eyes once again and focused on a field of grass with blue and white sky above him, a cloud partially covering the bright yellow sun. He hummed in peace before he grew tired and fell into a state of semi-sleep, his four foxes returning to the world and keeping the room defended.

* * *

><p>"He must be punished!" a civilian shouted, "He cannot push us around like this!"<p>

"He had every right to kick Kiba's ass!" Tsume growled, "Even if I don't like it, Kiba did the wrong and the pain he endured is just. Besides, this meeting wasn't called for YOU fools to demand WE do something about a fucking ALIEN COP!"

Sarutobi sighed and held his head. The civilians were being much more stubborn than usual about demanding the boy be put in his place. True, he was a former Konoha civilian, and at a point a possible ninja, but now he belonged to something bigger than a village. Naruto was no longer just a weapon for the village...he was the defender of their galaxy. To piss him off would be quite foolish, as Kiba had shown everyone.

"What do you think, Hokage-sama?" Danzo asked, once again challenging the old Kage's decisions without openly challenging him.

Sarutobi mentally groaned before speaking calmly, "I believe I shall ask him to...entertain my wishes and have him join the third test in the Chunin Exams before I consider anything else."

"You can't do-" A civilian started to shout when he was interrupted by Homura, "Actually, he can! As the Hokage, he has absolute power! Why you keep harping on him over something out of his control puzzles me, but I will no longer sit aside and allow you to belittle his power!"

"Homura!" Sarutobi harshly whispered, "Calm yourself my friend. While I understand your outburst...*_sigh_* No, never mind. I no longer care. This meeting is adjourned. I need rest."

* * *

><p>Outside of the meeting office, Danzo stopped Homura cold with a narrowed eye, "What are you doing?"<p>

"I am making a stand, Danzo," Homura hissed, "No longer will I go against Sarutobi's peaceful ways. We've lost our way, friend. Ever since Namikaze's death I have struggled to accept what was best for the village. Now that he has returned and all but cut his ties..."

"Then we should force him to work with-" "You?" a voice interrupted them. Danzo and Homura turned to see the very upset face of a certain blonde Green Lantern (clone).

"The village," Danzo lamely finished, "For Konohagakure no Sato, boy. You should help us prove we are strongest."

"You're just fucking retarded," Naruto sighed out, rubbing his temple, "Homura-san, thank you for coming to Jiji's aid, and tell him I accept. I have already told you once, Danzo-baka, I no longer hold allegiance to only Konohagakure. That doesn't mean I no longer care about it, though. Quite the opposite actually. I love this village, the people, although stupid like you," Danzo's scowl deepens and Homura bites back a laugh, "Are usually good to one another and our shinobi always prove to be the strongest. I am no longer a Konoha civilian or shinobi. I am a Green Lantern, and if you dare try to order me again, I _will_ be forced to arrest you...and your many Root operatives, like the three poised to kill Homura as soon as he leaves."

Homura gasped and Danzo's scowl darkened while the other councilor glared daggers into his head. Naruto activated a green shield around himself and Homura as three Root leapt into the room, striking the shield with their blades. Naruto shook his head and held his hands up in the tiger seal, forming a Shadow clone. The clone looked to its creator (ironically another clone) and the creator nodded.

The clone smirked, forming a mini-gun it had seen a Lantern use on Oa before his training finished, and unloaded round after round into the Root ANBU. The three shinobi dropped dead and the clone turned on Danzo, narrowing its eyes when it vanished.

"Damn," both clones said at the same time. They looked back at Homura as one dispelled. The other quickly flew him back to his home, informing the man to call a shinobi to defend himself so no one can harm him until after he's talked to the Hokage. Homura nodded and went to do just that. Its job complete, the clone dispelled itself.

* * *

><p>"Goddamn it!" Naruto scowled as he fell to the ground from the massive memory the clone had. He stood back up and leaned against the edge of Arisia's bed. As he rubbed his head, he was unaware of the loving look he was receiving from his former fellow Lantern.<p>

Arisia smiled at the blonde in front of her. She did it, she made it back to Searth and back to Naruto. She admired him as he rested against her bed, looking over his form-fitting outfit. He was still loyal to her as she recalled him calling her 'Taichou', despite the fact they were not in the same Corps. She loved that about him, she loved everything about him. Arisia couldn't wait to confess her feelings to him.

_What's even better is we're alone, _Arisia thought with a slightly perverted gleam in her eyes and she glanced down at the firm behind facing her as Naruto pushed off the bed and began a round of stretches. _I can definitely use this to my advantage..._

* * *

><p><strong>~~Searth's Moon's Orbit~~<strong>

_So...the Lantern is here, hmm?_ Karu-Sil thought as she floated above the moon of Searth. A grim smile came over her face and she licked the top of her sharpened teeth. _This is going to be such a fun hunt!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh dear lord...Arisia's going perv on us. Hope ya enjoyed the (sadly short) chap! I hope Naruto's gauntlet has an Anti-rape setting...<strong>


	7. Violet Emotions

**Anyone see Green Lantern yet? Anyone? Anyone? I HAVE! OPENING DAY BABAY! IT WAS AWESOME! Wanna know something else? They're considering a TRILOGY! WHOO-HOO! GREEN LANTERN CORPS! GREEN LANTERN CORPS!**

**Disclaimer: By the writers above, and the readers below, I own neither Green Lantern nor Naruto.**

**Will of the Green Flame**

**Chapter 7: Violet Emotions**

* * *

><p>"Naruto Uzumaki..." Arisia said softly. The blonde lantern's head whipped fast to where her voice came from and he broke out in a grin. The girl's heart sped up upon seeing the smile, and her objective came to the forefront of her mind.<p>

"Arisia-taichou!" he exclaimed with joy, not knowing what was going on in the golden skinned girl's mind, "What happened to you, Taichou? You're not a Lantern anymore? Did the Star Sapphires kidnap you or something?"

Arisia didn't reply, she was too busy admiring the way Naruto's Lantern uniform fitted to his torso. The black and green accenting his visible, and surprisingly, defined abdominals and pectorals for a thirteen year old boy. The Graxion licked her drying lips as she scanned her eyes over the concerned Lantern's form, soaking in every detail and wondering _exactly_ what lies waiting beneath his clothes.

"Taichou? You there?" Naruto asked with a blink before waving his hand in front of her face, "Hello?"

"Hm?" Arisia hummed, her bright violet, almost pink, eyes looking up into the green eyes belonging to _her_ Lantern.

"You ok, Arisia-Taichou?" Naruto asked, his hand going to rest on her forehead, "You were drooling a minute ago. Is this a side effect to a Sapphire influence?"

"_No negative side-effects located within Star Sapphire of Sector 2815,"_ Naruto's gauntlet said as it glowed while scanning her form as his hand rested on her head, sending the girl into a slight daze.

"That's a relief..." Naruto sighed out. Arisia was touched he cared for her the way he did, however, her over-influenced mind was causing her to take the slight concern as a sign for something more...passionate. She released a small sigh of bliss and was about to ask him about something concerning her mission, but then the door was thrown open by a breathtakingly gorgeous raven haired woman with ruby red eyes and a young girl with short indigo hair and pearl white eyes stood shyly behind her.

The woman wore a form fitting bandage-like dress with a red sleeve on her right arm and heeled sandals on her feet. Underneath her dress was a mesh shirt and short dark form-fitting kunoichi pants. The girl was wearing a large beige jacket with a yellow circle with a red flame within it on her shoulders and standard shinobi kunoichi slacks and genin sandals. The girl's face was a bright red and her eyes were locked on the blonde standing next to Arisia's bed, as was the woman's.

"So you're the one that traumatized my student," the woman accused with narrowed eyes as Naruto lifted his fist and narrowed his eyes at her.

"So what if I am?" he asked with a slight growl, "Your _student_ nearly raped my friend. He broke not only our village's laws, but the laws of the GLC and the Guardians of the Universe. It was my duty to punish him."

"That duty falls to me as his sensei," the woman said again, her glare not leaving Naruto's face, "And _you_ took that pleasure from me!"

"I...Say what now?" Naruto replied in confusion. The woman's angered face converted into a small smile and she shook her head.

"Kiba has a horrible reputation in the village as thinking of himself as 'Top Dog'," the woman said, "He's tried to convince several women and girls, myself included, to go out with him. Normally he means well, but he needs a good smack from time to time...usually that's my pleasure."

"Oh...I'm...Sorry?" the blonde Lantern said in an unsure tone. Arisia's eyes were locked on the pearl eyed girl that was shifting her eyes from _her_ Lantern to her feet. She didn't know why, but something felt off about the girl.

"It's no big deal, Uzumaki-san," the woman said with a smile, "My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, Jonin."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Green Lantern of Sector 2815," the blonde replied with a friendly smile, lowering his arm and dropping his mask before gesturing to the bedridden Star Sapphire, "and this is Arisia Rrab, Star Sapphire of Sector 2815...Hey, what's that mean anyway? What do Star Sapphires do anyway, taichou?"

"Hm? Oh, um, we..._assist_ the Green Lantern Corps in keeping peace on our respective sectors," Arisia lied slightly. In a way, after all, they did help the Green Lantern Corps...but usually it came by taking the Green Lantern of a sector as their mate/lover and uniting their Emotion Spectrum Lights to form a large crystal around a certain planet that would only allow the Lantern or Sapphire to leave.

"Huh...I wonder why the Guardians wanted me to keep from being alone with you then..." Naruto mused, putting a hand on his chin and closing his eyes in thought, "The way you say it makes it sound like your Corps are allies to Green Lanterns, but the way they said it made it sound like you're enemies..."

"Gee, I can only imagine as to why," Arisia grumbled, knowing that now there was doubt in her Lantern's mind concerning her mental status.

"N-Naruto-kun?" the girl with Kurenai finally spoke. Both Emotion Spectrum warriors looked at the shyly speaking girl, one with curiosity and the other with mistrust, while Kurenai palmed herself in the head.

"How could I forget?" she asked herself before stepping away from the girl behind her, making her release a squeak of fear from being revealed, "This is Hyuuga Hinata, a former classmate of yours, Naruto-san."

"Oh! Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a goofy grin on his face, making the girl he addressed flush a new shade of red, "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"N-Naruto-kun...Still alive..." She said before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

"Ack! Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried in worry, rushing to the girls side, "Why does this always happen, I was sure she would have gotten over this thing by now!"

Arisia watched with a glare and a clenched jaw as Naruto tried to 'revive' the unconscious Hyuuga. The love coming from the girl directed to _her_ Lantern was not a good sign. If she was to complete her mission and defend her sector from the threat of war, the Hyuuga would have to go. The red eyed woman smirking secretively was also not a good sign to Arisia as it meant the Hyuuga was supported by the woman in her choice.

"Naruto?" Arisia asked in her sweetest voice she could scrounge up, earning the blonde boy's attention as well as the attention of a suspicious red eyed genjutsu mistress, "Can you get me out of this hospital, please?"

"Oh, yeah, sure taichou!" Naruto said, looking to Kurenai and asking, "You've got Hinata, right?"

Kurenai clicked her tongue in annoyance quietly before nodding, earning an ignorant grin from the blonde Lantern that moved to help the Star Sapphire stand. Arisia smiled thankfully as Naruto helped her leave the bed and he covered the both of them in a Willpower Sphere. He looked at an amazed Kurenai and a slightly dazed Hinata with a grin as his mask reappeared and said, "Nice meeting you, Kurenai-san. Hope you and Hinata-chan put the baka of an Inuzuka in his place!"

With that, their orb lifted up and out of the open window and flew towards the Hokage Mountain. Kurenai sighed and looked at an ashamed Hinata. The whole reason of this little visit was to help the girl speak her inner demons and begin fighting her doubts that her family had plagued her mind with.

"I'm sorry, sensei," Hinata whispered, "I...I couldn't tell him..."

"You'll do it when you're ready, Hinata," the raven haired woman assured the doubtful girl, but inwardly thought, _But I hope you're ready soon...there was something predatory about how that girl looked at Naruto. I wonder...is there something between them?_

* * *

><p>"This is...beautiful, Naruto..." Arisia sighed out as they sat atop the head of the Yondaime Hokage that was carved into the head and they watched the sun slowly begin to set, "And this is where you go to think?"<p>

"When I can think," Naruto joked, earning a giggle from the girl. The blonde grinned, finding the sound to be soothing and beautiful, before continuing, "Well...I guess it's my own way of coping. I mean, when I was younger, I came out here to talk to the Yondaime. He was my hero, tebayo. Like a Green Lantern, he faced a great demon that could have destroyed our village without fear, giving his life to do so."

"He sounds like a brave man..." Arisia commented, her eyes drifting to the wistful look on _her_ Lantern's face, "What did you mean by coping?"

"Well...When I was younger, no one acknowledged my existence," the Lantern said, earning a gasp from the shocked Star Sapphire, "So...around age, I think it was five when I was kicked out of the Orphanage, age five, I began coming up here to talk to the Hokages. I like to think he actually listened to me, 'tebayo, like he was still here."

"...You grew up alone?" Arisia whispered, amazed the Lantern she loved had survived a hardship at such a young age without losing his humanity.

"Yeah..." Naruto said quietly, now uncomfortable with where the conversation was turning, "And recently...I've learned something that...I don't know how to deal with."

"What is it?" Arisia asked, curious about his now guarded state. The blonde remained silent while the golden skinned girl slowly inched her way to his side. When she noticed he had drifted off into his own thoughts and his mask was down as tears began to well in his emerald green eyes, the teenaged girl relocated herself to kneel behind him and wrap her arms around his shoulders and chest.

Naruto jumped at the contact; a result of not being used to it and being shaken from his thoughts as it happened. Arisia sighed slightly before leaning forward, pressing her impressive assets into the very confused Lantern's back, and whispering, "You can tell me, Naruto. I'm not gonna judge you."

Naruto swallowed slightly, now very uncomfortable with the situation as the realization of how it looked hit him. Here he was, in a romantic scene with a very beautiful and scantily dressed girl, and the way she was talking...well it seemed like something from the dirty book the Hokage read in his office when he thought he was alone. Little did he know that Naruto had managed to sneak in and see his dirty books, only reading a few pages before throwing the book in the garbage and fleeing the office, scarred for life.

"A-Arisia-Taichou?" Naruto asked quietly, "W-Wha-What are you doing?"

"Just trying to help you, Naruto," Arisia hummed out, resting her cheek on his head and drawing small circles on his chest while she leaned against him from behind. Before the scene could get any more uncomfortable for the blonde, he was saved by the one muscle he hadn't used in quite a while.

*Growl*

Arisia blinked and pulled back from her leaning position looking at the blonde boy in her hold. Naruto snickered before turning around to look at her and smiling sheepishly.

"Guess I should get some food, huh?" he asked as he removed himself from her hold, making the girl frown, before offering her his hand to stand.

He covered himself in his green aura and she in her violet before they flew down to the village. He knew exactly where he wanted to go for food, he just prayed they would let him eat for old time's sake.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun!" a young woman with brown hair and eyes cried with joy when he landed just outside of the Ichiraku Ramen shop. She literally leapt over the counter and pulled him into a hug, surprising him with her impressive strength while also shocking the Star Sapphire with him.<p>

"Ayame-neechan!" Naruto cried back with a grin as he hugged her back, "How've you been, Neechan? Get a boyfriend yet?"

"Maybe," she giggled out, before they separated and she went back behind the counter, "So...you're still alive. Dad and I knew it was true. As soon as he heard about your vanishing, he set aside a scroll he made the day after just for you."

"A scroll?" Arisia asked with confusion, "Naruto...what is this place?"

"Only the best place for the best food on the whole damn planet!" Naruto said as though it were obvious as they took a seat, "This is Ichiraku's Ramen Stand! My home away from Home! Ayame-neechan and her old man, Teuchi-oji, run it together. They're like my family, cuz I've been coming here since I was...seven?"

"Six, you baka," Ayame said playfully as she unsealed something from a scroll, "Dad taught me sealing just in case I would ever need to know it."

"Where is Teuchi-oji, Neechan?" Naruto asked with concern, "Is he okay?"

"Dad's just fine, Naruto, relax!" she giggled as she set a piping hot bowl of noodles she had unsealed from the scroll in front of him, "I swear, you jump to the worst situation when you're worried. Dad is at the National ramen convention in the Land of Hot Springs for the month."

"Whoo-hoo! More flavors!" Naruto cheered before he began chowing down. Arisia watched with amazement as the blonde boy to her right practically inhaled his food. A clearing of the throat earned her attention and she looked at the brown haired girl behind the counter.

"And you are?" Ayame asked with a slight curious glance.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Arisia said with a slight blush, "Arisia Rrab, Star Sapphire of Sector 2815. A pleasure to meet you Ayame Ichiraku."

"Pleasure is mine, Rrab-san," Ayame said with a smile, "What's up with your skin? A type of bloodline?"

Now knowing what a bloodline was thanks to Naruto's explanation back in Nami no Kuni, Arisia giggled and shook her head, "No, I come from the planet Graxion IV. Originally I was a Green Lantern and Naruto's commander, but then something happened and now I'm a Star Sapphire."

"Uh-huh..." Ayame said, concern lingering in her eyes about the girl's sanity.

"She's telling the truth, neechan," Naruto said, speaking as he dropped his tenth bowl on his pile, making both blink in wonder as to how he got that many. The answer came when two green hands shot from his ring and they made him another bowl of ramen while he talked to them, "A Green Lantern is like a policeman of the Universe. There's about three thousand six-hundred of us and then some for each sector of the Universe. Trust me, it's a lot simpler than it sounds. Just be open minded."

"I guess I can understand that...wait, that means she's an alien!" Ayame said in realization. Naruto snickered while Arisia merely smiled in embarrassment. Ayame was slack jawed before she hung the 'Closed' sign outside of the stand and went about closing the shop for their privacy. Upon finishing, she managed to witness Naruto eating once again and Arisia watching him intently, making a grin come over the ramen girl's face.

"Naruto-kun, you little stud," she said grinning like a maniac and making both teens look at her with confusion, "So you're over that little crush on Sakura, huh? It only took you an alien I guess."

Naruto spewed his ramen in his mouth onto the bar and turned a bright red while Arisia looked at the blonde with wide eyes, not knowing he had formerly crushed on that pink haired harpy. While Naruto coughed and tried to regain the ability to breath properly, Ayame laughed her ass off at his expense. The blonde then proceeded to shout denial to being with Arisia, not dampening the Star Sapphire's hope at all because of the fact she knew he was cornered by the ramen girl. Ayame continued to tease him, shortly getting help from Arisia when the time came for her to subtly make her move.

Arisia began resting her hands on his thighs, purring out flirts, jokingly feeding him ramen, and occasionally wrapping her arms around him like they had on the Hokage monument. Ayame was unaware these were expressions of sincere feelings at first, but as time went on and the actions the Graxion performed on her 'little brother' became more and more intimate, she got the idea.

The only thing that bugged Naruto was; she fully supported Arisia's actions, finding them to be a cute couple and deciding to play matchmaker.

* * *

><p><strong>~Morning, Nami no Kuni~<strong>

"The traces of the Green energy are strongest here," Karu-Sil muttered to her manifested pack, "Search out where it is strongest in this small village and find a trail. I shall...Introduce Lord Sinestro's Might to this pitiful planet."

The girl glided to hover above the village, earning gasps and whispers from the people below her and her fanged mouth turned upwards in a grim smile. Her pack began tearing through the village, destroying a lot of homes, stands, and killing many people. She grinned again and held her hand wielding her Yellow Ring up.

"In Blackest Day, in Brightest Night," she began her oath as her pack destroyed the village and energy gathered in her ring from the fear coming from the villagers, "Beware your Fears made into light. For those who try to stop what's right, beware His power...SINESTRO'S MIGHT!"

A bright yellow flash expanded from her and where a large portion of Nami no Kuni once was, now a small burning town with burning husks remained. As Karu-Sil laughed and relished in the carnage, a young girl carrying a teddy bear ran across the Great Willpower Bridge to the forest, fear covering her features and she continued to run to find the Green Lantern.

The only question was, would she make it in time to warn him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no! Will the little girl make it to warn Naruto? Will Hinata ever confess her feelings? Will Ayame assist Arisia in getting Naruto? And What about Kiba? Will he ever learn to love the Green?<strong>

**Read and Review to find out!  
>(PS: I promise brownies this time, for realz.)<strong>


	8. Fearless Green

**Disclaimer: By the writers above, and the readers below, I own neither Green Lantern nor Naruto.**

**Will of the Green Flame**

**Chapter 8: Fearless Green**

* * *

><p>"Ayame-neechan!" Naruto whined while she showed Arisia a photo book he was unaware that the Ichiraku's owned. He buried his face in his hands in embarrassment as Arisia giggled at the photo of the blonde wearing the Hokage's hat with the old man laughing as he tried to imitate the Hokage's neutral face, failing however due to the yearning look at the bowl of miso ramen in front of him.<p>

"Oh come on, Naruto!" Ayame started with a smirk as Arisia took the book from her and began flipping through it, "You've gotta admit, you were a precious little boy."

"Yeah but-" Naruto's complaint was cut off by his gauntlet's beeping.

"_WARNING! YELLOW ENERGY DETECTED! WARNING!"_ it blared out. Naruto looked at his gauntlet in confusion and waited for information to flow as it usually did. He blinked when the information struck, being similar to when a clone dispelled, and his eyes narrowed.

"Give me the location!" He barked as his green light covered him and he rushed out of the ramen shop.

"_Twenty Kilometers north by northeast is nearest trace of Yellow Energy,"_ the gauntlet informed him. Naruto's eyes narrowed again and he took to the sky, speeding through the air like a green bullet. As he flew, he asked his gauntlet about the Yellow Energy.

"_Yellow Energy, Emotional Spectrum color of Fear; Proceed with caution, Green Lantern Willpower weakened by Fear,"_ it informed him, _"Yellow Energy commonly used by the foreign Yellow Lantern Corps and Manhunters. Yellow Lantern Corps also known as Sinestro Corps, due to their leader Sinestro's act of becoming the first Yellow Lantern. Main Objective of Sinestro Corps; Control the Universe through Fear and thus keep from spreading War."_

"Wait...they're like an evil Green Lantern? The fuck is up with that?" the confused blonde asked. A pink glow came from behind him and he looked to see Arisia flying after him before looking back at his gauntlet expectantly. It hummed a moment before he got an answer.

"_Former Green Lantern Sinestro once controlled his home world as a Green Lantern with Fear. After being outed by his friend and student Hal Jordan, Sinestro was banished to another realm in the Anti-verse. There, he met the physical form of Fear, Parallax, and the Manhunters, the Guardians first answer to a police force. He began his personal war against the Green Lantern Corps about five Searth years ago, recruiting anyone he could. Not much is known about his forces, only that they dwarf the Green Lantern Corps' in size."_

"Huh...Guess I should try to be careful," Naruto muttered before he sped off towards the source of the yellow light his gauntlet was blaring about. He stopped as he saw a familiar young girl from Nami no Kuni run in exhaustion and landed in front of her.

"Hey, where's the fire?" the blonde lantern asked the girl as she collided into him. The girl blinked before looking up and collapsing into hysteric cries, clinging to the green and black clad boy as though he was a lifeline. Naruto stiffened for a moment before bending over slightly and hugging the girl back.

"Hey, hey now..." he said quietly as Arisia landed next to them, "It's ok; tell me what happened Kari-chan..."

The now named Kari sniffed and hiccupped before mumbling something and collapsing into more tears. Naruto held the distraught girl tightly and patiently waited for her to calm down while inwardly wondering if his presence in Nami no Kuni caused this. Arisia stood by, watching the scene she would describe as precious.

"S-She...S-She said...B-Bl-Blackest D-Day, B-Br-Brightest N-night..." Kari whimpered out, "An-And d-d-demons s-started to attack!"

"Were the demons yellow?" Naruto asked, kneeling in front of her and placing both hands on her shoulders while looking her in the eyes, "This is crucial, Kari-chan, were the demons bright yellow?"

"Y-Yeah," Kari whimpered out as she rubbed her eyes, "A-And the lady had an insij-insina-insen-"

"Insignia?" Arisia offered as she walked up to Naruto's right side, offering a smile to the young girl. Kari nodded as she furiously rubbed her nose.

"Uh-huh," the small girl mumbled, "what she said...she had one on her yellow and black shirt."

"Did this woman have long auburn hair and scary sharp teeth?" Arisia asked, earning another nod from the frightened child, before she crossed her arms and scowled, "Karu-Sil...That bitch."

"Who's Karu-Sil?" Naruto asked as he looked at the golden skinned girl. Arisia looked back at _her_ Lantern with a small frown.

"Karu-Sil is a psychopathic, hostile, and very dangerous Sinestro Corps member," the Star Sapphire informed him, "What's worse is that she's the Sinestro Corps member of our sector, Naruto."

"Those are the guys that use Fear and yellow, right?" Naruto asked her, earning a nod as a reply. The blonde Green Lantern scowled and stood, crossing his arms, "So what? I remember Kilowag-sensei telling me a Green Lantern has to be fearless, but humans are naturally born with fear...He did mention that Hal Jordan, or his 'Pooser' as he called him, managed to defeat Parallax and fear...but the question is how?"

"I've asked Hal Jordan the same question," Arisia said with a smile as she noticed the way Naruto stood protectively with his hands on Kari's shoulders, "And he said that 'Fear can only be beaten by Courage', but when I asked Apsa Ali Appa he replied that Hal Jordan only managed to beat Parallax out of Fearlessness."

"No offense to Triple A-sama," Naruto mumbled, "But I think Hal Jordan may be onto something. Come on, let's get to Nami no Kuni before this Karu-Sil wipes out the whole damn village!"

Picking Kari up in a bridal carry, Naruto willed his gauntlet to lift them both up into the air. He sped towards Nami no Kuni, Arisia hot on his heels, and came to a sudden halt in midair. The blonde's green eyes widened and his mouth popped open in horror. Beside him, he heard Arisia release a small horrified gasp and he tightened his grip on Kari, who was trying to merge her face with his chest. Nami no Kuni looked as though it were a warzone; homes were burning, corpses rotted in the streets, people cried out for missing loved ones, and standing in the middle of it all was a woman about five feet, ten inches tall with a sinister yellow glow surrounding her as golden beasts tore a helpless villager apart. There was one person Naruto noticed that had died, and it made his blood boil with pure rage.

Speared through the heart in the village's square, Tazuna was propped up with his face looking towards the bridge. It was a horrible sight. His eyes were wide and his face was pale, most likely due to the blood loss and the way he was propped up. His mouth was wide open, positioned in a blood-curdling scream of pre-mortem, and the Fear resonating from his body was so strong, Naruto was sure if he wasn't absolutely pissed off, he would have wet himself.

Landing slowly with Kari held against him in a shielding hug, Naruto kept his face semi-neutral as he watched with growing fury while Karu-Sil's evil smile grew to intense proportions. As soon as he was on the ground, Naruto put Kari on her feet and whispered, "As soon as I let go of your shoulders, run. Run as fast as you can back towards the village."

"N-No!" Kari cried, her fear being shown as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna!"

"Kari, listen to me," the blonde lantern said, earning her attention as he kept his eyes on his opponent, "You've gotta be brave. I need you to be brave for me, Kari. Can you do that?"

"I-I'll try..." the young girl whispered. Naruto cracked a small smile and looked down at her, moving his gauntleted hand to her head. She looked up at him, her blue eyes glowing brightly with forced courage.

"I believe in you," he said, releasing her. Kari hesitated before rushing past his side and continuing despite the fear growing in her heart. She pushed it down and continued to run, the young Green Lantern's words echoing in her mind forcing her to push her small legs to their limits. She thought back to the others' screams of pain and the rallying cry of the Bridge builder before he was killed. She wanted it to stop, wanted to be strong like the Green Lantern that defended her home and shared his food with her.

_He can do it, if anyone can, Naruto-niisan can do it!_ Kari thought before she tripped over an uprooted tree. She released a small grunt of pain and opened her eyes just as a blue light glowed before her. The young girl's eyes widened and she felt the Fear that the scary woman gave her rushed away as a warm feeling came over her while she looked at the light.

_**What do you Hope for?**_ A voice asked her. The young girl blinked before looking around and looking back at the light.

"D-Did...Did you just...?" Kari started to ask before another question was asked: _**What do you Believe in?**_

"I...I..." Kari stuttered for a moment before she thought back to the blonde that was kind to her and his golden skinned girlfriend that helped him. The girl thought back to her stuffed animal that Naruto had sewed back together with his gauntlet's power. The young girl closed her eyes before opening them once again and determinedly saying, "I BELIEVE IN NARUTO-NIISAN!"

* * *

><p>Back in the village, Naruto blinked before feeling a burning sensation on his right hand. Naruto glanced down at his arm, wondering what the feeling was, before an angry feminine voice earned his attention<p>

"So you're the new Green Lantern," Karu-Sil mused, walking towards him and casually stepping on the dead and dying while doing so, "Lord Sinestro would like to offer you a place in his army."

"Tell your 'Lord Sinestro' to take his offer, and shove it up his ass!" Naruto shouted back as he gripped his arm with annoyance etched on his features. His gauntlet was acting up as Karu-Sil approached and he grunted in an effort to will the pain away.

"I'm so glad you said that," Karu-Sil giggled out with a predatory smile, "Because this means I get to kill you."

"Bring it on, Freak!" Naruto spat out, regretting the words as soon as a yellow beast charged at him and barreled into his stomach, sending the blonde emerald eyed Lantern flying backwards. The blonde groaned in pain as he pulled himself out of the rubble he landed in.

"Ok, that was a bad idea..." he groaned as he brushed the rubble off of him. He looked up in time to see another yellow beast charging at him and his eyes narrowed as his mask returned to his face. Naruto lifted his right arm and forged his signature green fox to meet it in the charge. The two light forged beasts destroyed each other upon their collision and the two rivaling corps members glared at each other.

Karu-Sil narrowed her eyes and enveloped herself in yellow light before charging at the Green Lantern.

"It is time for you to die, Lantern!" the Sinestro Corps member shouted as she approached. Naruto forged a shield of willpower and braced himself for the impact. Karu-Sil drove her fear enveloped form through his shield and barreled her shoulder into the blonde's gut.

"Gah!" Naruto grunted out as he soared through a building from her attack. The blonde Green Lantern was getting _really_ annoyed with how this fight was going. He started to stand when a yellow fist with brass knuckles slammed into his jaw, shoving him through yet another wall with a cry of pain.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice cried out to him. The young Lantern blinked before looking up and seeing a pink light fly over his head. He coughed once before sitting up and watched with wide eyes as a Sapphire beam came from his former superior's ring and sent the Sinestro Corps woman through a building of her own.

"Damn..." Naruto muttered as he got to his feet, "And I haven't hit her once..."

"Damn you, Rrab!" Karu-Sil roared as she exploded from the rubble her collision caused. The yellow clad woman glared at her yellow skinned foe before blinking in confusion, "...You're a Sapphire?"

Arisia didn't reply, her concern for the blonde lantern that had stolen her heart was overriding her normal senses. Because the Violet Light was so far on the edge of the Emotional Spectrum, the users of the light, aka Star Sapphires, often were more prone to succumb to their respective emotions. Which is why Arisia had rushed in when she did, and why she was now glaring holes into the head of the user of Fear.

Karu-Sil blinked again before looking past Arisia where Naruto was standing and a small evil grin appeared on her face. She looked back at the golden skinned girl and asked, "Do you _love_ this Green Lantern, Rrab? Is that why you interfered?"

"..." Arisia wasn't going to reply anytime soon, her mind was fighting between checking on _her_ Lantern or continue fighting the insane woman that was Karu-Sil.

"You must be so worried about him..." Karu-Sil continued with a smirk, taking the silence as an positive response, "Fighting a dangerous foe he's never faced nor seen before, not to mention having to do the impossible and become, as Lord Sinestro puts it, _'Fearless'_. It terrifies you, doesn't it? That your precious Lantern could die at any moment..."

Arisia remained unresponsive, except for the occasional glance over her shoulder where Naruto was still standing. Part of her wanted to rush to him and make sure he was ok, being thrown through a few buildings had to have left some damage, while another part of her wanted to demand he get off his lazy ass and help her kill this fiend. That's when she noticed it.

He was missing a whisker mark on his left cheek.

_He used that clone technique!_ She realized before looking back at the smirking Karu-Sil, _He has a plan...thank the maker._

* * *

><p><em>Kami, if you hear me, please let this work!<em> The blonde lantern thought as he slowly dug his way underground without using his gauntlet. His hands were bleeding and healing at an insane rate, causing his pain to be excruciatingly continuous. Naruto had left the clone above ground as soon as he was sure Karu-Sil was distracted by Arisia. With another thought to his former superior, a small voice in his head noted how attractive she was in that Sapphire suit, making the Lantern blush and shake his head. _Focus you baka! This is serious! You gotta kick this psycho's ass for Kari-chan! For Tazuna, Tsunami-chan, and Inari! For all of Nami!_

Naruto paused in his digging and closed his eyes, reaching out with both his chakra and his Corp's energy to feel the area.

"_Location: Directly beneath Sinestro Corp Agent Karu-Sil. Suggestions: None,"_ His gauntlet said, _"Incoming message from Guardians of the Universe."_

"Put em on hold," Naruto growled as he thrusted his left arm upwards and into the dirt above his small tunnel, "I'm busy."

He dug quickly until he could practically hear Karu-Sil's voice. He narrowed his eyes at her words, his irises becoming the dark emerald revealing his anger.

* * *

><p>"...This planet isn't worthy of having a Lantern...or a civilization for that matter!" Karu-Sil shouted with a smirk, "Now, Rrab...You can watch as I kill your beloved Lantern."<p>

Despite knowing that it was only a clone, the Star Sapphire's eyes widened in horror as Karu-Sil sent four of her Pack-mates after the resting clone. The beasts all charged before driving the clone to the ground and bringing their jaws down upon its' flesh.

Karu-Sil laughed evilly as Arisia wailed in dismay, her emotional light blocking the rational mind that knew he was alive. The Sapphire fell to her knees and watched as the yellow beasts tore the clone apart...when it suddenly combusted into smoke.

Karu-Sil blinked in confusion while the Star Sapphire recomposed herself and silently thanked her maker that it was only a clone.

"Wha...Where did he go?" Karu-Sil exclaimed while looking around. A cracking sound got her attention and she looked straight down. A mistake she would later recall never wanting to have made.

"Looking for me?" Naruto asked as he shot up from the ground with a green aura around him and a large forged green hammer for a fist. Karu-Sil went soaring into the air before regaining control of herself and then watching with wide eyes as the blonde Green Lantern drove two large Power Fists into her stomach.

The Sinestro Corps Agent fell from the sky and collided with the ground with a loud smack, one that echoed through the sky and made nearby witnesses/survivors wince at the sound of the impact. Naruto panted as he lazily drifted down to the ground, his feet making soft clacking as he landed. He held onto his right arm with his left as blood oozed from his broken and mangled fingernails. He hissed when a gust of air went into them, but kept his eyes on the spot Karu-Sil had landed in.

_That was too easy..._Naruto thought with a frown, _Something tells me a Sinestro Corps Agent wouldn't be this easy to beat..._

Naruto's eyes widened when he suddenly felt an intense rage come from the spot Karu-Sil landed in and he leapt back just before a large yellow axe could cleave him in half as it was swung upwards. The blonde Lantern winced as he felt his strange healing factor kick in before he forged a pair of kunai to defend himself with.

"You think you can defeat me with toothpicks?" Karu-Sil asked as she forged a yellow mace in her right hand, "Foolish boy!"

"Bring it on, psycho!" Naruto shouted back as they charged each other. Naruto stopped the overhead swing his foe attempted with his left hand's kunai and swiped across her stomach with the kunai in his right. The Graxion V native howled in pain and drove her knee into his gut before forging a make-shift spear and throwing it at him. Naruto changed the kunai into shuriken and threw them back; one stopping the yellow spear rapidly approaching him and the other flying past Karu-Sil's arm, cutting it slightly.

"How is this possible?" Karu-Sil shrieked as she grabbed her arm and glared at the panting Green Lantern, "You-You shouldn't be able to have so much power! My power is stronger...WHY AREN'T YOU AFRAID?"

Naruto spat a bit of blood from his mouth due to an earlier wound and her grinned as he held his left hand out and formed a katana from his gauntlet while his right hand held a nodochi that was formed at the same time.

"Been asking myself that question since we started fighting," the blonde said before scowling, "Maybe...Maybe it's because I'm too angry to be afraid...too determined to stop you from doing this to more of people, my people, or even my own friends!"

The Graxion V smirked and forged a pair of dual-sided axes in both hands before rushing at him, "Then I'll have to do something to _make_ you fear me!"

"Bring it on, lockjaw!" Naruto shouted, bringing his forged blades up in a defensive hold. Karu-Sil smirked and waited until the last moment before changing direction and flying past him into the forest. He frowned and thought for a moment before recalling exactly who was in the forest.

"Kari..." he whispered before shooting from the ground and flying after his opponent.

* * *

><p>In the woods, Kari kept her hands together in a small prayer form, the blue ring on her right hand being almost natural as it hummed with her. She kept praying to Kami to help Naruto fight the Sinestro Corps woman while also trying to stay in contact with her Oan: Ganthet.<p>

_Ganthet-sama? I sense a large amount of Fear and Malice approaching me,_ she telepathically sent to her leader. A small chuckle was heard in her mind and she frowned.

"_You will not have to face this threat alone, Child,"_ Ganthet's voice echoed, _"Now, I shall leave you and Naruto to fight this foe. Remember, Kari of Sector 2185, the Blue Lanterns are not yet ready to fight in the Light War, neither is Naruto. All is Well, Kari. All is Well."_

_Thank you, Ganthet-sama,_ Kari thought back as she opened her unnaturally blue eyes and looked up at the landing yellow form of Karu-Sil with a small smile. Innocently, Kari said, "Hello Karu-Sil-teme."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH MY GAWD! Sorry about the wait, but come on! Introducing a Blue lantern that's barely nine? How awesome am I, right? Will Kari survive whatever Karu-Sil has in mind for her? Will Naruto defeat Karu-Sil? And, and what about Arisia? Will she help him in the fight? Tune in at the next update to find out! R&amp;R!<strong>


	9. Recovering Hope

**Disclaimer: By the writers above, and by the readers below, I own neither Green Lantern nor Naruto.**

**Will of the Green Flame**

**Chapter 9: Recovering Hope**

* * *

><p>"So you're the one that brought the Lantern here?" Karu-Sil asked as she stared down at the calm little girl smiling up at her, her entire body radiating innocence. The Graxion V native was infuriated that neither the Green Lantern nor the girl in front of her radiated fear! What was wrong with this planet?<p>

"You're wondering why I'm not afraid, aren't you?" the girl asked, earning the attention of the Sinestro Corps Agent.

"Yes..." Karu-Sil reluctantly admitted before aiming her right fist at the girl, her ring glowing with evil intentions, "So before you die, and you _will_ die painfully, answer me: Why in the name of Parallax aren't you afraid?"

Kari smiled at the annoyed Sinestro Agent and looked past her as a green light impacted on the ground, followed shortly by a less bright violet light. The Sinestro Agent turned around abruptly and readied her ring only to be caught in two glowing green semi-cylinders attached to the arm belonging to an irritated blonde. Karu-Sil struggled in the trap, wondering why the Lantern she fought was so strong.

"Huh, yanno, I thought this would be harder," Naruto admitted to Arisia before looking back at the struggling Karu-Sil, "Guess I was wrong."

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Karu-Sil shrieked, "No Lantern should be able to defeat me! WHY CAN YOU? WHY!"

"Oh, shut up!" Naruto shouted at the Yellow Ring user before looking worriedly at the girl wearing a blue ring, "You ok, Kari-chan? She didn't hurt you did she?"

"I'm ok, Naruto-niisan," the blue eyed girl replied with a smile as she walked towards her elder brother figure, "I knew it would All be Well."

"O...K...?" the masked blonde responded with a hint of uncertainty before noticing something, "Kari-chan? Have your eyes always been blue?"

Kari giggled and Arisia stepped forward, her eyes locking on the ring on the girl's finger. The Star Sapphire looked at the ring, her eyes, and then finally at Naruto, who suddenly grunted and grabbed his arm. A blue glow was around his gauntlet.

"God damn..." Naruto grumbled when his gauntlet shorted out and Karu-Sil's imprisonment ended. No sooner had the container vanished, the bearer of Fear shot to the sky before turning around and aiming at the Green Lantern.

"Your end is now, Lantern!" Karu-Sil shouted as her smile widened and she shot a large beam of yellow at him. Karu-Sil frowned as her ring began blaring alerts at being nearly out of energy, ruining her chance to witness another Lantern's demise, but left the planet she was on, silently promising to return to either conquer or destroy it. Naruto looked up before he acted on his instinct by shoving Arisia and Kari out of harm's way. The two girls landed on their backs a few feet from him and he lifted his arm in an effort to make a shield.

When nothing happened, Naruto scowled and brought his arm back, whacking it with his other hand, "Come on...Come on!"

"Naruto!" Arisia cried out, noticing his trouble and his imminent danger. Before the Star Sapphire could move to help _her_ Lantern, Kari grabbed Arisia's wrist. The Sapphire looked back at the blue eyed girl and said, "Let go of me! I have to help him!"

"All is Well, Arisia Rrab," Kari said, making the Sapphire pause momentarily as she said her name, "Naruto-niisan is in no danger. Have Faith."

_Wait a minute...I've heard that before!_ Arisia thought before glancing back at the blonde she loved, noting that he was closing his eyes and lifting his arm. A blue glow shot past the Sapphire and towards the blonde, making her shield her eyes as there was a small explosion of blue light. When she could once again see, all Arisia saw was smoke surrounding her.

A blue-green beam shot from the smoke that surrounded the blonde Lantern's position, eliminating the beam of Fear that threatened _her_ Lantern and a familiar pair of voices spoke: "In Brightest Day/ In Fearful Day, In Blackest Night/In Raging Night...No Evil Shall Escape My Sight/ With Strong Hearts Full Our Souls Ignite...For Those That Worship Evil's Might/ When All Seems Lost In The War Of Light..."

Arisia gasped as the smoke cleared and revealed a perfectly fine Naruto, his mask removed as he rested his gauntleted hand on the head of Kari. The younger girl wore an outfit similar her previous Lantern attire, only being Blue and White rather than Green and White. The insignia was neither around her neck, nor was it that of the Green Lantern. Instead it was a smaller circle with two parenthesis-like attachments, making it look like a rough draft for an elephant cartoon, and two smaller lines above and below it.

"Beware My Power/ Look To The Stars," Naruto and Kari recited as they both recharged, the girl's ring becoming a glove that seemed to be based off the much longer gauntlet belonging to Naruto, "GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT/FOR _HOPE_ BURNS BRIGHT!"

"N-Naruto?" Arisia whispered before shooting towards him and enveloping him in a hug, "You crazy idiot! Don't scare me like that again!"

Naruto sheepishly laughed before hugging Arisia back, the Sapphire's face turning into a bright smile as he did so, and he replied, "I'm ok taichou. Kari-chan came in and gave me a power boost. I feel like I could destroy a Sun if I want to!"

"But Niisan won't," Kari chimed in, earning Arisia's attention, "He's too peaceful!"

"What type of Lantern are you anyway?" Arisia asked, lightening the strength behind the arms which she held _her_ Lantern. Naruto released the Sapphire and placed an arm around her shoulders while also giving the young girl a questioning glance.

"My...Advisor," Kari started slowly. The brunette placed her hands behind her back and smiled at the two older users of light, "He calls me the Blue Lantern of Sector 2015. Sometimes he calls me Sister Kari of the Blue Light. He's very nice. He reminds me of you, Niisan!"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, "Well, thanks, Kari-chan."

"What do the Blue Lanterns stand for?" Arisia asked, turning and resting her head on Naruto's shoulder, relaxing now before a new threat reveals itself. Naruto didn't seem to notice the way they would look to an outsider, until Arisia's hand wrapped around his waist and slightly rubbed his side. The blonde Lantern tensed under her touch and swallowed in an effort to keep his blush down.

Kari, who simply smiled at the two's posture, moved her hands to interlock in front of her, her blue ring glowing lightly, before replying, "The Blue Lantern's Light is that of Hope, Faith, and Beliefs. I have met two Brothers that are part of the Blue Lantern Corps, both can do as I can and more. The power of a Blue Light is to enhance the power of a Green Lantern, but we can only use the Blue Light to its fullest extent in the presence of Willpower."

Naruto blinked before shaking his head, "Wait a minute...what?"

"Her ring won't work unless she's near a Green Lantern, Naruto," Arisia dumbed down enough for him, making the blonde Lantern release a small "Ah" of understanding. The golden skinned girl looked to the sky, the two Searthling Lanterns following her gaze, before she continued, "And I have a feeling we're going to want to keep our eyes on the sky. No way Karu-Sil's done with us just yet."

The tense moment was diminished by a rumble from a familiar source. Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Eh, heh-heh...Ramen anyone? My treat."

* * *

><p><strong>~~Four Days Later~~<strong>

Naruto, Arisia, and Kari lifted their rings towards the sky before firing them, forming many colors to light the air, illuminating the reconstructed Tazuna Bridge of Hope. People of the village responded positively with claps, cheers, and varied "Ooo"s and "Ahh"s.

They had flown back quickly to Konohagakure no Sato, declining their involvement in the upcoming Chunin exam Preliminaries, eaten, and then flown back to begin restoring Nami no Kuni's village to its previous state, starting with burying the dead, locating the missing, and rebuilding the bridge. Naruto's Shadow Clones made the three priorities much easier, more people surviving and praising the green light that saved them if the Lantern hadn't helped. Tsunami and Inari were found huddled together under the rubble of the bridge, both unconscious and, aside from some scrapes and bruises, unharmed. The two sobbed long and hard before the familiar faces of Zabuza Momochi and Haku stepped in to comfort them.

Naruto was surprised they had stuck around, his eyes expanding to the size of dinner plates when Zabuza and Tsunami revealed their intentions to wed. The two Momochi were living east of the bridge, closer to the remains of Uzugakure no Sato, and were trading for better materials for the village while collecting money from bounties they came across. They would have assisted sooner, but with the bridge destroyed, they had to take the long way around.

Naruto, Arisia, and Kari landed on the small grassy hill next to the soon to be Momochi family, the swordsman of fame grilling some fish that were captured earlier. The blonde Lantern sniffed the air and his stomach lightly rumbled, "Smells good, Zabuza!"

"Thanks gaki," the ex-nukenin said, grinning and revealing his shark-like teeth, "But I can't take all the credit. Inari-chan is a pretty good fisherman, the Old Man taught him well."

"Grandpa said no man was a man unless they could ready a fish before age ten!" Inari chimed before latching onto the blonde Lantern's arm, "Naruto-niisan, can I be a Lantern too?"

"I dunno, Inari," Naruto mused as he fell back on the ground, his willpower cushioning his fall, "With the way things are going...I don't know if I want to be a Lantern anymore..."

"What/Are you serious/No way!" were the outcries of the gathered few. Naruto grinned and ran his thumb over the tip of his nose before giving them all a thumb's down and sticking his tongue out.

"Psych!" he laughed out, "I totally got you! Oh, man...Glad to see I still got it!"

Kari forged a Hopeful pillow and smacked his face with it, making the lantern yelp into the feathered furniture, before giggling and sitting beside him while hovering slightly, "That's a bad joke, Niisan."

"I agree," Arisia said as she sat on the right of the blonde Lantern that was rubbing his sore face and frowning. The Graxion IV native lied on her back before rolling onto her side and looking at the Green Lantern, her Emotional Spectrum Light reflecting in her eyes. Kari glanced at the Star Sapphire before giggling and looking over at Inari.

"Hey, Inari-kun?" she said, floating over to the green overall wearing boy, "Wanna play the Blue Lantern's version of tag?"

"Yeah!" Inari immediately replied, his smile growing as the blue light of Hope formed a cloak around him. The two youngsters flew off to the sky, laughing as they played. Naruto smiled as he watched the Blue Lantern play before his eyes widened as he felt a weight on his shoulder. The blonde's face heated up as he felt Arisia rest her arm over his chest.

"Tell me about your life some more," she mumbled, exhaustion over worrying about Karu-Sil's return and rebuilding the village, "Please?"

"Uh, well uh..." Naruto swallowed in an effort to clear the lump in his throat as Arisia started lightly humming, "I...I..."

Arisia smiled as she felt the increasing of Naruto's heartbeat under her touch. For a human-based life-form on another planet, he gave off so much warmth. It felt good. So very good.

"O-Once...Sarutobi-jiji...he told me a story once," the Lantern's voice was soft as he followed the blue light in the sky, "The story of how our village came to be. It was...fantasy so long ago. But it seems more...more real now..."

"Mm?" Arisia hummed questioningly. Naruto absentmindedly rested his arm around her shoulders, allowing the Sapphire to snuggle closer to her heart's other.

"I think it was...Long ago...before the villages were even a consideration," the blonde lantern continued quietly as the festival celebrating the lives of the dead continued around them, "One man stopped an evil being we call the Ten-Tailed Monster, or the Juubi. Its power could wipe out the planet, but this man he was the first...our first shinobi. The first Sage: The Rikodu Sennin. He stopped the monster and...He sealed it within himself, creating the first efficient and perfected source of chakra."

"Impossible," Arisia yawned out. Naruto smiled, not removing his eyes from the stars.

"I used to think the same..." he said as he watched an orange star streak across the sky, "Then...I got the Gauntlet...and met you."

Arisia smiled and opened her eyes to look at him. She craned her neck slightly before pecking the Lantern on the jaw and making him light up bright red. The golden skinned girl smiled as she rested her head back down on the shoulder of the frozen Lantern. She closed her eyes and allowed her exhaustion to claim her body and take her to a realm where her dreams of uniting with _her_ Green Lantern come true.

Naruto remained where he lie, not daring to move. He didn't know how to handle being kissed by a girl. Let alone a girl that looked like Arisia Rrab. The blonde user of Willpower wasn't even sure how to describe how he was feeling because of that kiss. His green eyes looked over at the golden beauty lying atop him and he felt his face heat up even more.

_Wow...I never noticed how pretty Arisia-taichou's skin is...Wait a minute! I-I shouldn't be thinking about Arisia-taichou like this..._Naruto thought before a small sigh escaped the girl atop him and he continued thinking, _But...Taichou is so...no-no-no-no, stop right there! We're going to stop this train of thought that instant and just sleep. Yes...Sleep._

A moment later Naruto joined Arisia in the realm of dreams. In their sleep, Naruto wrapped his arm firmly around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. Arisia's smile grew in her sleep and she snuggled closer, allowing the safe feeling overcoming her from being held in such a way take over her whole being.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Gaki, fish is on!" Zabuza shouted from the grill before turning and beginning to shout again, his eyes widening before a savage grin overcame his features. He turned around and nudged his fiancé, earning the beautiful mother's attention, before pointing at them.<p>

"Told ya they were a couple," he said before holding his hand out expectantly, "Now pay up!"

"They're so precious!" Tsunami squealed after giving the former mercenary a heated kiss, "Get the camera! I'm gonna capture this moment."

* * *

><p>While the Momochi were busy capturing the very romantic scene before them, elsewhere about fifty miles outside of the village, a former captive and ruler of the village panted from exhaustion.<p>

Gato had been ridiculed on a daily basis since his imprisonment. People that had formerly been under his employ had taken revenge against him by making him, "Squeal like the fat piggy he was". He couldn't handle it anymore and was plotting his escape when he saw _her_.

She looked like a demon spawned from Hell itself. Her fangs stuck in a horrifying grin that gave off the feeling of pure bliss as she killed and destroyed the village. But...it was HIS village. She should have never been able to destroy it.

_It's that damn green wearing boy's fault! Him and that golden skinned slut!_ The rotund man thought as he walked through the woods, _I used to have it all! Now I'm reduced to walking through this shithole of a forest!_

As soon as his thoughts finished he had to shield his eyes as an orange light impacted in the ground before him. He coughed and looked up before a tall being stepped out of the smoky ground before him. His eyes widened and he fell back onto his ass and scooted away as the being before him came closer.

"**Rach, nek ya rut _Green Lantern_?" **the being asked, it's hog-like face staring down at him with one of questioning. Gato stuttered for a moment.

"G-Green Lantern? Y-You want that brat?" Gato asked. The being blinked before it appeared to smile, the four tusks on its face moving atop its snout as it did so.

"**The Language you speak...much like Hal Jordan's...I want it."** The being said, stepping forward and letting his Lantern fall to his side, the orange glow calling out to Gato.

"So...So pretty...I...Can I hold it?" he asked. The being froze and held the lantern close to his chest.

"**NO!" **his voice bellowed, **"It's mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"**

"B-But I just want to see it!" Gato said, shakily getting to his feet and holding his arms out, "Let me see it!"

"_**NO**_**! IT'S MINE! MINE, I TELL YOU, MINE!" **the monster said, holding his left hand out and making his orange ring forge a large hammer, slamming it onto Gato's head and driving him into the ground comically, **"GO AWAY! GET LOST! GO, GO, GO, MINE, MINE, MINE! MINEMINEMINE! IT'S **_**MINE**_**!"**

The being later panted as the hammer slamming slowly came to an end. It looked at the flattened form of Gato and growled lowly before crouching down and examining the man's crushed body. The being snorted and flicked the crushed head of Gato, making some earwax fly into his eye. The being yelped in surprise before he furiously rubbed his eye to remove the pain-causing human earwax from it, growling as he did so.

"**The Lantern of Avarice belongs to me,"** the being growled before sniffing the air and smiling, **"Soon the other power rings on this planet will be mine, too..."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's Lantern Mania! Sorry for the shortness but I've discovered the 200(5 or 6?) Doctor Who series on Netflix. Been distracted...I've also been working on my mystery story I plan on publishing. Thank god for knowing my friend (who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who went to college with one girl, who married this dude's cousin, etc., etc.) LOL. R&amp;R peeps, cheerio and what not!<strong>


	10. Tests

**WARNING: If against inter-species relationships, know this is the chapter our beloved blonde Lantern is taken by the seductive Star Sapphire. Well...maybe it's just a lime, maybe it isn't. Read on to find out.**

**Disclaimer: By the writers above, and by the readers below, I own neither Green Lantern nor Naruto.**

**Will of the Green Flame**

**Chapter 10: Tests**

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned and sat up from his spot on the Momochi couch in their living room. He was still in his Lantern Uniform and was amazed that a single foul odor hasn't come off it yet. The blonde Lantern was sure that he probably smelled awful to everyone else, but they were too kind to say anything. With a shrug, Naruto looked at his Gauntlet and asked, "Hey, how do I take you off so I can shower?"<p>

"_Showering is unnecessary as Power Rings produce a miniscule protective field of energy over the Lantern's skin, defending the Green Lantern from cuts, bruises, and various diseases that could appear on alien planets,"_ the Gauntlet replied, making Naruto frown and sniff under his left arm before looking back at the Battery attached to his arm.

"Well, what about smells? Don't Lanterns have to shower?" Naruto asked, rubbing his neck.

"_The field will defend a Green Lantern from every threat,_" his Gauntlet replied. The blonde sighed and ran his left hand over his face.

"Ok, how's about this," Naruto started, "Can I shower without my gauntlet on?"

"_Negative. Power Gauntlet assigned to Green Lantern of Sector 2815 must remain attached in order to study and analyze immense Willpower and strange energy source within Lantern of Sector 2815_," the Gauntlet replied. Naruto groaned out loud before shaking his right arm in annoyance.

"Well...can't you shrink or something? Become less attached so I can at _least_ shower?" Naruto growled. A flow of information hit the forefront of his mind and the blonde Lantern had to sit down to recompose himself. He was informed of how most Lanterns keep their rings nearby in case of sudden and random danger appearing. The life of a Green Lantern, Guardians of the Universe, was very chaotic apparently.

"Alright, so...can you morph into..._this?_" Naruto asked as he imagined a necklace similar to that was normally seen around the neck of his father whenever he wore his Kage cloak. With a flash of light, the gauntlet was gone, as was his Lantern uniform. Instead, he was clad in only his frog printed boxers and his orange jumpsuit was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Sweet!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at his necklace around his neck, "Looks just like the Yondaime's! Man, I love this thing..."

Ready to shower after nearly a month and a half of being in the same outfit, not that it was different to his past wardrobe's use rate, Naruto grinned and grabbed the towel hanging over the edge of the couch Tsunami left out for him. The blonde bee-lined for the shower and didn't think twice about knocking as it was open to a crack.

Naruto threw the shower curtain open and willed two green arms into existence, this time coming from around his neck, and used them to turn the water on. He placed his towel on the sink and stripped his boxers off, tossing them into the nearby hamper, before stepping into the shower. A sigh escaped his lips as the warm water hit his skin.

"Ahh...I needed this..." the Lantern sighed out. He was too lost in his bliss to hear the door creak open. His mind drifted to his former village and he wondered how the month of training was going for his village's representative.

_Sasuke-teme must be working hard with Kakashi-san,_ Naruto mused as he rested under the warm water, _But I heard from Ayame-neechan that Shikamaru made it to the finals. Huh...wonder if I should go watch the Finals? Maybe Kari-chan and Arisia-taichou would like to see them..._

As the blonde Lantern was considering returning in a few weeks to witness his village's hosting event, he was unaware that the curtain behind him had been pulled open. He remained unaware as he began scrubbing his hair, using his Willpower hands to put the shampoo back on the shelf behind him. Naruto closed his eyes and reached for the soap, only to grab air. The blonde frowned as he opened one green eye to look for the soap.

"What the...?" he mumbled before a sudsy hand went down his back and made the blonde freeze as his body shot to a fully vertical position. Another hand, slightly sudsy, went around his side and a finger traced his abdominals.

"So this is what your skin feels like..." a familiar voice whispered into his ear. The preteen Lantern recognized the voice belonging to his former superior, Arisia Rrab.

"T-Taichou...W-What are...?" He gasped suddenly when her hand firmly grabbed his butt. Arisia giggled and slowly moved her right hand around in a circle over his bum.

"You know," the Sapphire purred seductively as she properly molested his ass, "A Star Sapphire has the power of Love, right? Our Violet Light will brighten even the loneliest heart."

"Y-Yeah, b-but...th-this isn't..." Naruto tried to get out, only to be silenced when Arisia slipped her hand around and brush over his more personal area. Naruto squeaked and clenched his jaw, now cursing the warm water as it did little to keep him relaxed.

"This isn't what, _Na-ru-to_?" Arisia purred as she pressed herself against his back, enjoying teasing him in a way she had overheard several other humanoid Lanterns before discuss their mates' actions, "Right? Safe? Those are merely words without a positive definition, my love."

"A-Arisia...t-that's my..." the blonde gasped out as his eyes widened when she slowly began stroking his shaft. Naruto clenched his jaw and shut his eyes tightly, thinking of anything to keep himself in control.

"I know what it is...Are you saying you don't want this?" Arisia whispered into his ear before lightly nipping his earlobe, "Because I can't stand it anymore...I can't handle being so close to you and not doing anything."

"W-What about I-Inari a-a-and Kar-_iee_?" Naruto exclaimed, his voice rising a few pitches when Arisia suddenly licked the side of his neck. He was reaching his limit and his thought process was being overrun by his instinctual hormone-driven thoughts. The fact that the golden skinned girl was slowly rubbing her own body against him did nothing to stop the growing heat in his lower regions.

"Tsunami and Zabuza took them along with Haku to help with the reconstructions of some stores," Arisia purred into his ear before kissing him on the neck. She had been dreaming for far too long of taking _her_ Lantern and defending this planet once and for all. The chance had arrived when Zabuza suggested Naruto stayed behind to rest, Arisia supporting his suggestion by quickly assuring she'd take care of the Lantern. The Star Sapphire smiled as she stopped fondling the blonde and wrapped her arms around his sides, hugging his back into her, before whispering, "Do you like me, Naruto?"

"Y-Yeah, of course I do, Taichou!" Naruto instantly replied, his body tensing at her hug while he tried to regain control of himself. A few moments passed and he felt himself relax under the warm water. A stray thought went through his head, a memory of what the Oan leader instructed him.

"_Don't go anywhere alone with the Star Sapphire."_

Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered that sentence and the time when they were at the Hokage Mountain. Arisia acted the same way then as she did now, less intimate of course, but still...

"Do you _Love_ me?" his friend's voice broke through the blonde Lantern's thoughts. Naruto swallowed and remained silent as he considered what the consequences of answering would be.

_Well, last time I told a girl I loved her, I got a trip to the hospital,_ he mused before shuddering slightly when he felt the Graxion lips of the Star Sapphire press against his shoulder, _Why did this have to happen to me?_

"You don't have to answer me now, Naruto..." Arisia purred as she opened the shower curtain. Naruto resisted looking behind him and kept his eyes on the wall in front of him as water fell against his body. This had to be a test of some sort...Right? Maybe a dream...YEAH! Just a really, really hormonal dream!

"I know you'll return it," Arisia's voice purred out before a small violet flash was seen in the corner of his eye, "But I can wait until then."

"...W-Wait for what?" Naruto hesitantly asked. When he didn't receive a response, the blonde slowly turned around and blinked several times before sighing in relief and leaning against the wall, "Kami...please tell me that was a dream..."

* * *

><p>Arisia smiled as she walked through the Momochi household; she felt it. She felt the small ping of love when she teased <em>her<em> Lantern. He would come to her, not immediately, but soon enough, and then they would defend their sector together. Arisia smiled as she forged a violet pan with her ring and grabbed two eggs from the fridge.

_I wonder though...Is a human's phallus always so big?_ The Star Sapphire thought with a blush before shaking her head and focusing on her task of making a breakfast for the blonde Lantern.

* * *

><p>"Let the Exam Finals...BEGIN!" Sarutobi exclaimed, earning cheers from the crowd.<p>

Naruto smiled as he watched the few shinobi below listen to the rules given to them by the examiner. Sitting on his left was the girl he had a very intimate dream about (He refuses to believe that his Taichou would ever think of him like _that_) and on his right was the young Lantern girl that had taken to calling him "brother". Inari and Haku sat to the left of Kari while Zabuza, under a small henge, and Tsunami sat at Arisia's right.

"Tell me again, why does your village hold these Choo-neen Exams, Naruto?" Arisia asked, making the blonde Lantern look at her. They were both wearing civilian clothes, well, Naruto wore his uniform minus his mask and his gauntlet was in its necklace form. Arisia however, she was dressed in a pink skirt and a white shirt that Tsunami had gotten for her while they were out, both articles of clothing clung to her figure nicely and every time Naruto looked at her, he broke out in a furious blush.

"_Chunin_, Arisia-chan," Naruto corrected, as well as calling her by a less official name because they were 'off-duty', before he answered, "Well, Zabuza said the Chunin Exams happen twice a year in different villages, rotating each year. It's how shinobi advance in ranks from Genin, or rookie, to Chunin, which I'm guessing would be the average rank...but I dunno."

Arisia hummed before smiling and resting her head on his shoulder, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat increasing, and she said, "Works for me, Naruto."

_She's just tired is all,_ Naruto tried to assure himself, _It was a long flight and she had to carry Haku. That's gotta be it. No way is she attracted to me. Nope, nuh-uh. Not possible._

"Naruto-niisan?" Kari said, getting the blonde's attention, "Who's the redheaded boy? He's got...lot of anger...I don't like it."

Naruto frowned as the young Blue Lantern visibly shivered in her seat and he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. The blonde looked down to the stadium at the redhead that stood impassively across from the Hyuuga that was crouched in a fighting stance. Naruto grunted as his ring violently reacted to the redhead's emotions, making him move the arm Arisia was resting on to hold his head.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Arisia asked with concern in her voice. Naruto grit his teeth and closed his green eyes, willing the pain back before a warmth came over his head, followed by a tingling feeling on his cheek. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he looked at Arisia as she backed off from her small peck.

"There, better?" Arisia asked with a flirtatious smile, earning a slow nod from the shocked and blushing Green Lantern. Arisia smiled slightly wider and leaned closer before softly pecking his lips and then whispering, "Good."

Naruto swallowed and chuckled nervously before sitting back in his seat and looking down at the arena. The redhead remained in place as the pale eyed Hyuuga rushed at him. The Hyuuga thrust his hand forward only to be stopped by...sand?

Naruto blinked in confusion, mimicked by the two girls he sat with, before voicing his lost position, "Sand? Who uses Sand?"

"The jinchuriki of the Ichibi, that's who," Zabuza muttered from his place, earning the group's attention. The ex-nuke-nin looked around before leaning forward and whispering, "He's like you, gaki. Where you have nine, he has one."

Naruto's jaw popped open and he shot to his feet, "WHAT?"

"What does that mean?" Arisia asked, looking from the enraged blonde to the passive swordsman, "Naruto? Zabuza? What's a jinchuriki?"

"Niisan...y-you're..." Kari whispered with wide eyes, "Y-You're..."

Naruto clenched his fists and looked down at the arena when a loud crunching noise echoed throughout the arena. The blonde's eyes hardened as he saw sand leave the body of the Hyuuga. Several cries of dismay came from the crowd while the rest cheered. Naruto looked to the Kage box to see only a disenchanted Sarutobi bow his head in sorrow. The blonde pulled his necklace from his neck and it retook its rightful form as a gauntlet, before he reclaimed his original appearance as the planet's Green Lantern.

"Winner...Oh boy..." a brown haired man with a senbon needle in his mouth muttered, palming his face as a green light slammed down to the arena. Smoke cleared and Naruto stood, his masked face glaring at the impassive redhead that stood across from him. The blonde Lantern gave the redhead the bird before rushing to the hacking Hyuuga barely holding onto life.

"Stay with me," Naruto growled as he knelt next to the Hyuuga, using his ring to scan the boy's body, "Goddammit, don't die...MEDIC!"

The redhead scowled and clutched his head before he spoke, "You...Mother wants your blood..."

"Hold on kid," the referee said, walking towards the redhead, "He landed in the ring and interfered on Neji's behalf. You win, just walk awa-aaaaaaay!"

The ref was smacked away by a tendril of sand, landing in the crowd on the lap of a rather promiscuously dressed nobleman's daughter. The redhead narrowed his raccoon-like green eyes before holding his arm out, "Make me feel alive."

"You bastard," Naruto snarled as he saw the sand rush towards him. He threw his right hand out and forged a large fist that flew over the sand and impacted in the face of the redhead. A collective gasp echoed through the arena.

"Holy crap!" a random onlooker from the village of Sand exclaimed, "He hit Gaara! Run for your liiiiiiiives!" Those from Suna began fleeing the arena, doing well of causing a good amount of chaos and fear. The leaf ANBU used a subtle genjutsu to relax the chaos and stop it, allowing the remaining watchers watch the fight with peace.

Gaara groaned and rubbed his cheek before looking up in shock at the green clothed Lantern walking towards him. He grunted in pain and held his head as a vision of another green clothed shinobi seemed to ghostly appear behind Naruto. The redhead growled and forced more sand to fall from the gourd on his back.

"You...Will make me feel alive..." the redhead said as his smile grew to insane proportions. Naruto's frown increased and he lifted his left hand, forging a small circular shield to deflect a ball of sand that flew at him. The blonde Lantern stalked towards the jinchuriki of the Ichibi and forged a Zanbatou similar to Zabuza's only made of Willpower. He spun it in one hand before slashing an oncoming bullet of sand to the left and then deflecting another shot back at the redhead, hitting him square in the chest and making him skid back into the wall.

Gaara grit his teeth in irritation and had his sand seep into the ground before crushing the earth and forming more sand. He lifted his right arm and kept his hand open, a smirk of insanity on his face as Naruto was surrounded by five waves of sand.

"**SAND COFFIN!**" Gaara exclaimed, the sand slamming into the Lantern and covering his body. In the stands, Kari had to physically hold Arisia back with the help of Haku and Zabuza while she cried out in fear for Naruto's safety. The Blue Lantern kept muttering her Order's mantra, trying to reassure her 'brother's friend and herself that Naruto would be fine.

"Now...Now you DIE!" Gaara exclaimed, his smile growing as he crushed his hand into a fist, "**SAND BURIAL!**"

A muffled cry was heard within the sand as it began to close onto the blonde Lantern. Several poofs were heard and then green lights began glowing through the small cracks appearing on the large sphere of sand. Gaara's brow furrowed and he lifted his other hand, clenching it into a fist in an effort to make the sand crush the green clothed foe. Several voices echoed beneath the sand, making Gaara's eyes widen in disbelief.

"In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no Evil shall escape my/our sight!" several similar voices recited, making Kari sigh in relief as Arisia thanked her creator again as she heard _her_ Green Lantern recite his oath again, "Let those that worship Evil's might, beware my/our power, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"

Green light exploded from the sphere, destroying it effortlessly and revealing six blonde Lanterns circled around a seventh that was levitating above the ground, green aura glowing around him and a fist pointing straight towards the sky. He was panting slightly and he lowered his hand, the green light receding into his gauntlet. Gaara's eyes were wide with disbelief and he lifted his arms to try and capture the blonde again, only to be stopped when two green chains coming from the fists of two clones grabbed his wrists.

Gaara was then pulled towards them, landing with a grunt on his hands and knees onto a platform forged by another clone. Two green kunai flew past his arms and sliced the brown sash keeping his gourd on his back. The gourd fell to the ground and was then placed in a sphere by the last clone. Naruto landed with a soft thud, and the crowd was silent as he walked towards the fearful redhead who was squeezing his eyes shut as he groaned in pain from his "Mother's" roars.

"Sabaku no Gaara," Naruto said, earning the opening of one eye from the redhead, "That's your name, right?"

"...Kill me..." Gaara pleaded, his eye revealing his pain and loneliness, "You won...finish it..."

"No," Naruto softly said, shaking his head before kneeling and dismissing his clones save for the one making Gaara seem a few inches above the ground. The blonde looked into the pained eye of the redhead and smiled, lifting his right hand and forging a small green tanuki.

"This...is your so called mother," Naruto quietly said as he began educating the redhead on what they were, "You're a jinchuriki, human sacrifice...just like me."

Gaara's eyes shot open and he stared in disbelief at the blonde Lantern. Naruto smiled slightly and had his clone lower the Suna genin to the ground before dismissing it. He placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder, helping him up to his feet, before he leaned in and whispered quietly. Gaara's eyes widened momentarily and he clutched his head, making Naruto frown.

The blonde Lantern then placed his right hand over the red mark of Love that was on the redhead's face, before quietly repeating his Oath, "Say it with me, Gaara..."

"In brightest day," Gaara whispered, feeling his headache dim, "In blackest...night..."

"No evil will bother you again, brother," Naruto whispered as Gaara passed out, the suppressing energy he willed into the seal of the fellow jinchuriki knocking Gaara out. His gauntlet beeped twice and Naruto blinked before he and Gaara were both shot into the sky, shot through the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Oa~~<strong>

"Wake up, Poozer," Kilowag growled as he nudged the blonde Lantern in the side with his foot. Naruto groaned before he slowly got to his feet, he looked around and sighed in relief when he saw another Lantern helping Gaara get to his feet. Naruto looked up at his pink skinned teacher and saluted the stronger warrior.

"Lantern of Sector 2815, Naruto Uzumaki reporting, Kilowag-sensei!" he said in an orderly fashion. Kilowag waved the greeting off and put his hand on Gaara's shoulder as well as putting one on Naruto's.

"We called ya here for another reason, Poozer," Kilowag informed the blonde as he turned them around, making the two widen their eyes as they saw the Guardians standing in front of the main Battery of Willpower.

"Lanterns!" Ali Apsa Appa announced, holding his hands up as he continued, "We've learned a grave fact today! The Orange Light has left it's designated sector! You have been recalled to Oa to fully recharge your Lanterns for a year's worth of energy! We must find Agent Orange at ALL COSTS!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: About time I updated, eh? Will Gaara become a Green Lantern now that he's on Oa? Will Naruto realize that Arisia really <strong>_**does**_** like him in that way? Will Naruto be able to return to his planet before Agent Orange makes himself known? Will I ever get that damn log?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**(I promise Oreo brownies!)**


	11. Poozers, Passion, and Perverts

**Who want's Oreo Brownies? Anyone? Anyone? Aw...I worked hard on these...**

**Disclaimer: By the writers above, and by the readers below, I own neither Green Lantern nor Naruto.**

**Will of the Green Flame**

**Chapter 11: Poozers, Passion, and Perverts**

* * *

><p><strong>~~Oa~~<strong>

"Yo, Poozer!" Kilowag called to the blonde walking towards him, his hand resting on a redhead stranger's shoulder, "We gotta problem."

"What's wrong, Kilowag-sensei?" Naruto asked, his grip on Gaara's shoulder tight enough to keep the unstable redhead near him and yet loose enough to keep his new friend comfortable. The redhead had been awed by being on another planet, even his tenant was shocked into silence. This caused Gaara to wonder if his Nindo was even right, and it made the biju within him curious about the blonde jinchuriki's power.

Kilowag noticed the awed stare he was receiving from the redhead and snorted, "Sumthin' on my face, Punk?"

Gaara felt the same energy, with lesser amount, radiating off this being that came from the blonde that silenced his 'mother'. He felt, as much as it pained him to admit it, weak compared to the pink monstrosity before him. Before he could reply, Naruto spoke in his defense, "Ah, leave him alone, Kilowag-sensei! Gaara's cool...just...just a little sick is all."

"Humph, whatever Poozer," Kilowag said with disinterest before he looked back at the blonde, "But speaking of you, you's got a big problem. Four, maybe Five, of the Light Spectrum are in your system. Arisia has defected, a Searthling has discovered the Blue Light, and Karu-Sil has reportedly gone missing."

"How do you know about Karu-Sil's status?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. Kilowag frowned and crossed his arms before scowling as he spoke.

"The Guardians have made a small truce with the otha Corps...Not dat I approve," the pink skinned alien replied, "The Green Lanterns don't need anyone's help."

"It's thoughts like that that made Sinestro turn, Kilowag," an older male's voice said. Naruto turned to see the famed 'Greatest Green Lantern' Hal Jordan walking over to them. Quickly, the blonde fell into a salute, releasing Gaara's shoulder.

"Lantern of Sector 2815, Naruto Uzumaki, reporting for duty Hal Jordan-sama!" he exclaimed with the tone of a disciplined soldier. Kilowag smirked as Hal sighed, the white-gloved hand going to pinch the bridge of his masked nose.

"God, I hate it when others call me some sort of royalty...It's just Hal, kid," Hal said with a hint of exasperation before offering his right hand, "Hal Jordan of Sector 2814. Nice to meet ya."

Naruto eagerly shook the man's hand, already being familiar with the man's accomplishments as a Lantern, making the man before him on par with his father on his internal List of Heroes. Right now, Hal and his father were tied, only due to the fact that his dad sealed that bastard Fox inside of him and Hal he'd only heard stories about from his teacher and his friend.

"Nice to meet you too, Hal," Naruto said, struggling to say the name correctly, "I've heard a lot about you from Arisia-chan, er, Arisia-taichou!"

Hal blinked at that name as he took his hand back, "Arisia? As in, Arisia Rrab?"

"Yeah! Arisia-taichou was my leader and she showed me how Lanterns should work in their system. I hadn't gotten enough experience to work outside my planet, but now that she's a Star Sapphire..." Naruto trailed off as his thoughts went to earlier when the girl climbed into the shower with him and his face flushed from embarrassment.

"Star Sapphire! What? When did this happen?" Hal suddenly asked, grabbing the teen by his shoulders, "Has she managed to crystalize a planet?"

"Wh-What?" Naruto asked in confusion as the elder Lantern slightly shook him, much to Kilowag's amusement, "No! Crystalize...the most she's done is help me fight a Sinestro Corps Member...and, um...never mind..."

Hal blinked in confusion as the teen suddenly averted his gaze and his face turned a shade redder. The Lantern blinked a few times before grinning widely and eyeing Kilowag, who was also smirking in amusement. He released the teen's shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest before he spoke, "So...She's determined that you're her Light's Source, huh?"

"Her Light what-now?" Naruto asked with a confused blink as his face remained red. Hal and Kilowag continued to grin as the blonde scratched his head and turned to Gaara, "Hey Gaara, do you know what he mean-Gaara? Gaara? Where'd you go?"

The three Lanterns found themselves looking around for a redheaded teen that had suddenly vanished. Unknown to them, he vanished the moment Naruto released the teen's shoulder, and it was because the energy that took him mimicked a Green Lantern's Willpower.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Unknown SectorPlanet~~~**

Gaara nervously looked around as he woke up from the transporting. He remembers seeing a flash of purple before leaving the planet he was on with his new acquaintance. The woman before him had a dark skin tone and purple tribal markings. She had no hair atop her head and she wore practically nothing without any hint of shame. An indigo staff was in her left hand and her purple eyes watched him with a hint of an unknown emotion.

"Iu nu sol kur sor ur to?" the woman spoke in a strange tongue and Gaara blinked before he spoke.

"Who are you and where are we?" he asked, standing with a wince, his hand going to his arm. The woman placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and pursed her lips, allowing her to examine the circle around her navel. It had two arrow-like shapes pointing up and mirrored on the opposite side pointing down. Like the rest of her markings, it was indigo. Gaara was starting to sense a pattern.

"I asked if you were unharmed, Sabaku no Gaara," the woman said, shocking the young man with her immediate understanding and use of his language. The fact she also showed interest in his condition and well-being made Gaara even more surprised.

"H-How do you know my name?" the redhead asked, taking a precautionary step back and falling into a sloppy stance. The woman tilted her head, studying him before giving him a soft smile.

"We have been watching your planet for some time now. Your Green Lantern, Uzumaki Naruto, was a candidate for our Tribe, but he was recruited...it was through him we found you," the woman answered, making him relax with her tone, "A strange boy, one who shows no emotions. Or rather, does not know emotions...When Uzumaki released your humanity from your entity's hold; we discovered a large amount of Compassion buried deep within you. We couldn't allow the Lanterns to gain another as gifted as you."

"You said you were from a Tribe like Uzumaki?" Gaara asked, curious about the woman before him. She nodded, offering him her hand, which he hesitantly took.

"I tossed my name away in order to join the Tribe, like many of my brothers and sisters have, but you may call me Indigo-1," the now named Indigo-1 said, "I am of the Indigo Tribe. We use the Indigo Light of Compassion."

"Compassion? I-I don't understand..." Gaara mused with confusion. The woman placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a motherly smile.

"I know," she replied, before bringing her staff across their line of vision and waved it, making the bleak sight of an endless space shimmer away as hundreds more strange beings appeared before the jinchuriki of Shukaku, his tanuki-like eyes widening as he realized they were all covered in the same tribal markings as Indigo-1. The woman continued as she put her arm around his shoulders, hugging him maternally, "We will help you, Sabaku no Gaara."

* * *

><p><strong>~~Searth~~<strong>

"Where's Niisan/Naruto?" Hikari and Arisia asked simultaneously to the senbon chewing referee. Genma sighed, not prepared to deal with two unknown Lanterns. The Jonin was aware of their existence, as all were briefed by the Hokage about their planet's new protector, but he was not entirely positive as to what the audience witnessed. However, due to the sudden vanishing, the Sandaime was able to apprehend the traitorous Orochimaru before he could strike and the two Lanterns present took the awed and disorganized invasion forces out quickly, one due to her worried state, and the other due to her seemingly innocent appearance.

"I've told you for the thousandth time, I DON'T KNOW!" Genma said with a sigh, rubbing his head, "Look, I'll help you find the kid later, let me go do my job and continue the exams! We've got a lot of royalty here and keeping them entertained is a priority!"

"_I_ _DON'T_ _CARE_!" Arisia snarled, grabbing the jonin by his flak jacket and pulling him down to her eye level, "You listen to me, ninja-boy, either you _find_ Naruto, or I'm going to entertain these royal pricks by pulling a rabbit out of your ass! Remember who just saved this village from an invasion."

"...You know, I think the Hyuuga may know what happened to him. I'll be right back," Genma managed to get out before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Arisia huffed and crossed her arms under her ample chest, looking at a highly amused Blue Lantern with an arched brow.

"What?" she asked.

Hikari giggled and innocently laced her hands behind her back, smiling up at her brother's love-interest, before replying, "You and I both know Naruto-niisan is on Oa...Why'd ya overreact like that? Genma-san could've done his job until Naruto-niisan returned."

"I didn't overreact," Arisia pouted to the younger girl before looking at the sky and hugging herself, "I just...I want to know why they summoned Naruto...The Guardians never summon Lanterns unless something big is happening."

"Niisan will be back soon, I'm sure of it." And she had a good reason to be. Her Corps' Leader, Ganthet, had already sent word to the scattered Blue Lanterns about Larfleeze's sudden disappearance from his designated system. She wasn't ready to reveal this information to Arisia, as she was sure the Star Sapphire wouldn't focus until _her_ Lantern returned. In fact, the only thing keeping Arisia from running off to Oa and taking him would be the hint Hikari dropped that the blonde would have to come back. The little girl smiled, glad that her innocent persona hid her true knowledge.

Arisia smiled down at the Blue Lantern and hugged her, "Thank you, Hikari."

"You're welcome, Arisia-neechan!" Hikari replied with a wide smile. Arisia backed away from the girl and arched a delicate brow in curiosity. The young girl, noticing the golden skinned girl's confusion at her suffix, smiled and explained, "I see you as an older sister, so I call you Neechan."

"Ohh," Arisia replied with understanding before smiling sweetly, "and what would I call my younger sister, then?"

"Imouto!" a voice shouted before Hikari could reply. Arisia and Hikari both turned and beamed when they saw a familiar green eyed blonde wearing black and green. Before he could approach them, or vice versa, a group of men wearing blank ANBU masks with marks on them surrounded him and held blades at his throat.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Naruto deadpanned as the three men stared blankly at him from behind their masks. Noticing they weren't going to move out of the way anytime soon, Naruto sighed and rolled his neck before smirking, "Fine. Be that way. I'm sick of this, Danzo-teme. This is my last time playing nice."

Holding his ring out, the three men all tensed as the blonde's eyes glowed green and a large green Nine-Tailed Fox emerged from his ring. Floating up to land on its head, Naruto glared down at the surprised men before looking around at the shocked witnesses to his abilities. Remembering his duty, Naruto spoke towards the men, "By order 273.834 of the Guardians of the Universe, I, Uzumaki Naruto, Green Lantern of Sector 2815 of the Universe, am placing you under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to a representative. You have the right to fight back. Do whatever you want, because either way...I get to kick your ass!"

The three men all jumped away as three tails shot down at them, attempting to flatten them beneath their surprising weight. The men all prepared to attack when a large red toad landed on them, crushing them instantly. The green clad blonde blinked as a white haired man with red tear-like marks going down his cheeks stared at him, before a small smile came across his face. Naruto dismissed his large fox just as the older man dismissed his toad and both landed a couple of feet away from the now deceased attackers.

"Well look at you...All grown up and a ninja of Konoha," the man said with a grin, "Your parent's would be proud..."

Naruto arched a brow and dismissed his face-mask, asking, "Do I know you?"

The white haired man sighed and scratched his head, "No...But you should've...Ya see, Naruto...I'm sort of your...godfather."

"Oh ok-Wait, whoa-whoa-whoa! Hold up! Time out!" Naruto exclaimed with his hands forming a T before pointing at the man, "You're my goddamn godfather? Where the hell were you all these years?"

The man sighed again, "It's a long story kid..."

"Make time!" Naruto growled, his ring manifesting several foxes, "Before I decide to turn a blind eye and-"

His threat was cut off by the sapphire light that slammed into him, revealing a yellow skinned girl pulling the blonde into a tight hug and kissing him heatedly. Naruto's face turned a dark shade of red when Arisia released him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug before he could ask what that was about.

"Thank the Maker," Arisia whispered as she clung to the very confused Lantern, "Don't do that again..."

"A-Arisia-t-taichou?" Naruto asked as he escaped her grip, but keeping her at an arms' length, "I'm fine...uh, so..."

"WAY TO GO, GAKI!" the white haired man suddenly exclaimed, earning the two teens' attention as he was scribbling furiously in a white notepad, "Badass costume, check! Shinobi of Konoha, check! Smoking hot girlfriend (a lot like your father in that instance anyway), that's a check! It's official! You're my next resource!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, turning to face the man who had proclaimed himself his godfather, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...Back up! What do you mean resource? And are you really my godfather? What the hell is your name? Why are you bleeding from the nose?"

The white haired man blinked, ignoring the last question, before grinning widely and going into a rather unique dance, which involved hopping to the left on one foot, as he exclaimed: "From Mt. Myoboku, the ultimate Ladies' Man, Sensei to the Yondaime, esteemed Author Extraordinaire, and the Gama Sennin of Konohagakure no Sato! I am the infamous Jiraiya of the Sanin!"

Naruto, Arisia, and even Kari stared blankly as he finished in a strange pose while standing atop a large toad nearly the size of a lazy boy chair. The man remained in that pose before sighing heavily, an aura of depression radiating from him, and he spoke, "Name's Jiraiya, kid. Man, that usually gets sparkles in the eyes or makes women swoon...maybe I need a new move?"

As the now known Jiraiya began musing over a new introduction dance with his toad, Naruto gaped at his so-called godfather before clapping a hand to his face in embarrassment. With a grumble, the Lantern of the Leaf said, "Great! My only family is clinically insane...What's next, Agent Orange decides to show up?"

"Agent Orange?" the two girls standing next to him chorused. Naruto blinked before looking at them and sighing, running a hand through his hair.

"Right...you probably weren't informed," the blonde mumbled before dismissing his mask and speaking with seriousness in his voice, "The Guardians have informed me that another Lantern could be in our sector."

At their shocked eyes, Naruto exclaimed while throwing his arms out, "I know, right? What's so great about our sector anyway? Aside from our badass-ness..."

"Ne, Naruto-niisan, I don't think that's a word," Kari chimed, innocently lacing her hands behind her back, "What's the new Lantern anyway?"

"Oh, right," Naruto got back on track with a shake of his head, unaware of the white haired Sanin listening in, "Well, it seems that this Lantern wields the Orange light of Avarice...makes me kinda sad, actually...Orange is the color of the Gods!"

The Green Lantern hung his head and sniffled sadly, getting a sympathetic hug from his Star Sapphire counterpart, who not too subtly squeezed a certain portion on the blonde. Naruto yelped and jumped back, rubbing his pinched posterior and gaping at the seductively-yet-innocent look he was receiving from his former teacher. A perverted giggle came from behind him, making Naruto look back at the eagerly writing Jiraiya.

"Kid, you're so damn lucky it's not funny," the man said with a smirk, "I wish I had a girl that'd pinch me to make me feel better..."

Naruto scowled and crossed his arms, his gauntlet materializing a large hand that began counting off fingers, "First off, Arisia-taichou isn't my girlfriend...she's a friend that happens to be a girl. Secondly, that's wrong on so many levels that I'm not even going to comment on it anymore. Thirdly, Kari-chan is too young to hear about that sort of thing, so stop it with the nasty comments!" Kari giggled at the protective behavior. "And finally, what the hell are you scribbling?"

Jiraiya blinked at seeing the manifested hand before looking back at his notes with a perverted smile, writing a few certain notes about how the hero would use his 'light' to 'battle' the heroin's 'inner flame'. Naruto, with a twitch in his eye at being ignored, lifted his gauntleted hand out and forged a fist, slamming it into the top of the Sanin's head as he exclaimed, "Oi! Answer your 'godson'!"

"Stupid disrespectful brats..." Jiraiya grumbled as he rubbed his head before reaching into his pocket and pulling out an orange book. Naruto's jaw popped open and his arms fell to his sides as he stared at the very familiar book in his godfather's hands. The white haired Sanin grinned with pride and tossed the book to Naruto, who recoiled from it and glared daggers at the literature on the ground. Looking back at the older man, Naruto pointed at him and spoke through gritted teeth.

"You...You wrote that...that..._book_?" Naruto asked with a twitch in his right eye.

"I sure did! Didn't think you'd have read it though...it's not meant for children anyway..."

"I DIDN'T READ THAT! I HAD TO DEAL WITH A MAN WHO DOES _NOTHING_ BUT READ THAT!"

"Oh, OH! Kakashi's still reading issue one, huh? What a loyal fan, you could take a lesson or two from him, gaki."

"I will _never_ read that book."

"Never say never kid."

"...You're an Ero-sennin!"

"Oi! Why're you calling me that?"

"You're an author of a porn series!"

"It's _adult literature_."

"It's got threesomes, ATM-"

"HA! You have read it!"

"It was two-years-ago! I found it on my doorstep along with Gama-chan-"

"You can thank me now."

"I should have known!"

"Uh, Naruto...what's a boo-cake-kay?" Arisia suddenly butt in to the argument, getting the two's attention. Naruto was saddened to see the Seductress of the Sapphire Light leafing through the pages of his (apparent) perverted godfather's book. Naruto wanted to break down and cry right there as the golden skinned girl kept looking from the book to him while his godfather had a completely different approach to Arisia's newfound choice in literature.

"Like I said, Naruto," Jiraiya said with a smirk as he lightly patted his distressed godson on the shoulder, "You can thank me now."

"I hate you, Ero-sennin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't help it. Jiraiya had to be introduced and Arisia's newfound state-of-mind (which is completely OOC for a Star Sapphire but I think it's hilarious) combined with her more bold actions towards Naruto would be a great way to end this chapter. So next time I might introduce Larfleeze...and I might have Jiraiya annoy Naruto with innuendos. No more secrets revealed though. Bye-bye now, talk to you guys whenever!<strong>

**Oh, and Review peeps!**


	12. Heartaches

**Disclaimer: By the writers above, and by the readers below, I own neither Green Lantern nor Naruto.**

**Will of the Green Flame**

**Chapter 12: Heartaches**

* * *

><p><strong>~~Searth~~<strong>

"And that's the story," Naruto sighed out, rubbing his head as he was flushed in the cheeks. Behind him, occasionally glancing at his posterior, Arisia was still leafing through Jiraiya's book. The white haired man was scribbling furiously, seemingly ignoring the blonde Lantern. Naruto's green eyes shut and a tick formed in his left brow, "Are you even _listening_ to me?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, you were forced into being a Lantern and met this fine little number," Jiraiya said as he continued to scribble, "Now was that 'Sapphire' with two Ps or...?"

"GIVE ME _THAT_!" Naruto snarled as he snatched the notepad with a green hand, flipping through it and his face heating up as he saw the contents. Naruto handed the pad to the nearest person without looking (it just so happened to be Arisia) before rounding on his 'godfather' and cocking his fist back as willpower cloaked it.

Jiraiya held his hands up and whimpered, "Please, anywhere but the face, it's my money maker!"

"Really? _Anywhere _but the face?" Naruto asked incredulously with surprise. The blonde lantern suddenly smirked evilly, making Jiraiya sweat, before he said, "All-right then..."

Then a green foot slammed upwards into Jiraiya's crotch. Jiraiya's mouth opened and a high-pitched scream filled the arena, stopping all the resisting prisoners of war in order for them to see what had happened. Immediately, they surrendered when they saw a giant green boot stuck between a highly renowned man's legs. Whatever village had that kind of shinobi was too strong for Orochimaru most of the Oto nin mused.

"THE _JEWELS_!" cried the writing Sannin as he cupped himself and fell to his knees before passing out to the side. Hikari floated over and crouched down next to the downed Sage, poking him with a hopeful stick that she manifested just for the occasion.

"Was that necessary Nii-san?" the youngest Lantern asked, getting a blushing blonde Searthling to nod back.

"Naruto, what does the phrase, 'Gah-Ang Bah-Ang' mean?" Arisia asked as she looked at the Green Lantern. The boy restrained himself from beating on his godfather any further and simply started walking away, before bursting from the scene into the sky covered by a green light to clear his head.

He made sure to keep his glowing red face hidden from view before he did so.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Hikari and Arisia were walking around the village, helping where they could, while Jiraiya spoke with the injured Kage. Their true intentions were to find the blonde Lantern that had wormed his way into their lives, but that search wasn't going as well as they wanted it too. Not to mention Arisia had the feeling she was being watched...Well, she was, but the feeling wasn't referring to the many perverts of the town. To distract herself, she pulled out a book she had obtained from her love.<p>

"Arisia-neechan," Kari suddenly spoke, getting the Sapphire's attention, "Why are you reading that book? Naruto-niisan says it's bad."

Blushing lightly, Arisia smiled and snapped the book shut, "It's...Something I'll explain when you're older."

"Does it involve reproduction between two humanoid species?" the Blue Lantern asked curiously, making Arisia Rrab speechless and mimic an aquatic life-form as the girl hit the nail on the head. Giggling, Kari looked away and continued, "Ok, I'll wait until I'm older, Neechan! Let's find Niisan!"

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting on the porch of his old apartment and lazily stirred a cup of instant ramen with two Willpower forged hands, his head resting on his real left hand and his Lantern uniform hidden. Passerbys would whisper softly amongst themselves or greet him cheerfully, making him wave back lazily with his free hand. He had a lot on his mind right now, but it had nothing to do with his friendpartner's newfound affection.

He was thinking about his parents.

_Ero-sennin knows who my father was; Hell, everyone knows who my tousan was..._ thought the young Lantern with a mild amount of depression, _But no one's stepping up and telling me anything about __her__: My Kaasan. Is it so wrong to want to know who she is? Am I a bastard child the Yondaime had fathered after a one night stand? Did...Did my Kaasan abandon me after Yondaime did what he did? So many questions...but no answers..._

Naruto sighed and lowered the hands emerging from his necklace and grabbed the ramen cup. The hands dispersed and Naruto began slowly eating his warm ramen. Keyword being 'WARM'. A shadow loomed over the Lantern and Naruto lazily glanced up.

"Sup, Ero-sennin?" he asked the white haired Sage, who immediately fell to the ground on his face after being labeled such, "Want something?"

"A few things, actually," the man said as he dusted himself off from his fall, "Mind if I take a seat?"

Naruto wordlessly scooted down on the steps and Jiraiya sat with a small grunt, the transition from standing at six-two, to sitting at solid three-one tended to make gravity a bit of an enemy. The white haired Sannin glanced at the green eyed blonde as he slowly ate his ramen. Naruto ignored the lingering gaze, despite feeling uneasy due to it.

"Ever think of using that...Chakra-" "Willpower," Naruto instantly corrected as he ate, getting a curious glance from the white haired man, "My Corps uses the Green Light of Willpower, an energy source from the Emotional Color Spectrum. Arisia-taichou uses the Violet Love. Kari-chan uses her Blue Hope...And Karu-Sil-teme, she uses the Yellow Fear."

"Any other...energies I should know about?" Jiraiya asked, mentally reminding himself to look into this Karu-Sil person. Naruto snorted as he finished slurping up the current strand of noodles he had.

"Yeah, we've got a bad one on our planet at the moment," the young Lantern grumbled as he stirred the ramen in his hand, "All I know is he's got the _Orange_ light of Avarice...Whatever that means..."

"Greed," Jiraiya said, getting the blonde's attention via sideways glance, "Avarice is the same as Greed. One who can never have enough...Oh don't look at me like that, I'm a damn writer. I'm supposed to know these things."

"Huh, funny," Naruto snorted out with a small smile, "I thought you were just a perv."

"HEY! I am NOT a pervert!" Jiraiya growled, before exclaiming in pride, "I'm a _SUPER_ PERVERT!"

"Yeah, shout that right next to your pervert-ass-kicking godson," the blonde muttered as he took another bite of the noodles, "That's a sure way to get another boot to the balls."

Wincing at the memory and crossing his legs at the phantom pain, Jiraiya coughed once to change the subject, "Erm, sorry...I mean...So, we've got another Lantern on the planet?"

"Tch, hell if I know," Naruto growled, "The Guardians ain't telling me jack-shit and my supposedly 'omniscient' gauntlet isn't giving me the info I've been requesting."

"_Correction, Lantern of Sector 2815 hasn't asked for any information. Lantern of Sector 2815 has fallen into a depression over the identity of his female parental genetic donor,_" the necklace chimed in. Jiraiya and the blonde glanced down at it, the former with wide eyes and the latter with a frown.

_Traitor..._ the blonde thought as he angrily stuffed the chopsticks he was using into his ramen cup before chucking it at a waste-bin near the edge of the street.

"...They haven't told you about Kushina yet?" Jiraiya asked softly. Naruto's attention turned to him fully.

"You knew my Mother? Who is she? Tell me!" Naruto exclaimed with desperation as he grabbed the Sannin by his gi. Jiraiya stared down into the desperate emerald orbs and his heart sank to his stomach.

_Naruto...How long have you been alone?_

* * *

><p><strong>~~Unknown Planet, Unknown Sector~~<strong>

"Fascinating," Gaara mused as he and a transparent purple Tanuki looked down at a small flower with seven points, "Don't you think so, Shukaku?"

"_Indeed...The simplicity of its evolution is overlooked by the sheer complex beauty of it,"_ the forged tanuki said to the redhead as they carefully extracted nectar from said flower, _"Should this calm Larfleeze?"_

"Kaasan-Ichi says it should," replied the redhead as he carefully wrapped the flower in a purple fabric, "But we still need one more thing if we're to assist Uzumaki with the protection of our planet."

The redheaded boy used his staff to stand fully before he carefully stored the flower in a brown satchel on his left side. His attire had changed only by the removing of his shirt and his white sash that held his gourd being replaced with a dark purple one. The once black Tanuki-like marks from his insomnia were now a vibrant indigo, as well as the red mark on his head now being the same color as his eyes. The cold aqua-green they once were now reflected compassion and the desire to understand in the shade of a light purple.

The redheaded Tribe member looked in the direction of his home world and smiled slightly, "Soon...We will go back soon."

"_Meh, so long as I get to enjoy the nice chakra, I don't care,"_ replied the manifested Biju as it yawned, _"Totally beats killing people on a regular basis...Reminds me of a past life..."_

Gaara chuckled, understanding the joke the Tanuki gave as he turned around to walk away before looking back to the stars. His non-existent brows furrowed in confusion and concern.

_What troubles you so much that I can feel you here...Uzumaki?_

* * *

><p><strong>~~Searth~~<strong>

"Settle down, gaki! All ya had to do was ask," Jiraiya said to the blonde, grabbing his shoulders and lightly pushing him back. Naruto released the Sannin and stepped back in barely contained anticipation, waiting eagerly for the answers he had questions for.

"Now," the man said, "Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was...She was the last Uzumaki...Before you, of course. Now, before I continue, I want to explain why we gave you your mother's name, and don't interrupt me because I'm going against so many laws that I could be held in jail for life or sent to my death for treason, so I want to get this done quick. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Naruto replied with a nod as he switched from energetic preteen to obedient soldier. He understood the importance of his Godfather's words.

"Good," Jiraiya replied with a smile, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a flask, "The old man and I decided in an effort to keep you safe from your father's enemies, we'd give you your mother's name. Not only that, but you were born when neither of them found themselves married to the other, not out of wedlock per say, but it was a marriage without written approval. They were going to announce it to the village-"

"Then the Kyuubi attacked," Naruto finished, clenching his fists, "He killed Mom...Didn't he?"

"...We don't know..." Jiraiya answered after a moment, making Naruto snap his head up and look at him. The man took a swig of his flask. Naruto's eyes stayed on the white haired man before a roar of anger escaped his mouth and Jiraiya found himself being thrown through the apartment building.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Naruto exclaimed, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE MY MOTHER IS?"

Jiraiya groaned as the infuriated Lantern stormed towards him, "Gaki, I can-"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto cried as he flashed bright green and became the Green Lantern. He roared in anger again, a green fist emerging from his thrown right punch to the standing Sannin, making said Sannin fly backwards onto the street.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya groaned out, "I can explain..."

"I DON'T WANT EXPLANATIONS!" the Lantern cried as tears slowly trailed down his cheeks and he grabbed the collar of Jiraiya's shirt, bringing his fist back to punch him, "I WANT-I WANT MY MOTHER! ALIVE, DEAD, I WANT HER FOUND! I WANT ANSWERS!"

"We looked for her for four years!" a new voice called. The Lantern's head pivoted and locked on the cloaked form of the Sandaime Hokage. He had a frown on his face. Naruto panted heavily and released the collar of his bruised godfather. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"W-What?"

The Hokage sighed and went to the distressed orphan, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto...We searched for your mother for _four years_...And we couldn't find her. Which means either someone covered her death up..."

"Or she didn't want to be found..." Naruto whispered, looking at the ground. He clenched his fists, "Didn't she love me?"

"Of course she did," Sarutobi said, kneeling down to the blonde's height, "Every day I saw her pregnant with you she would always be happy, a glow about her and how excited she was to be your mother. Your mother loved you so much, Naruto...I just don't know why she would vanish."

"I have an idea," Jiraiya muttered from the ground, earning their attention, "That is, if it's not too much to ask for a break from the ass kicking..."

Despite himself, Naruto smiled and dismissed his facemask, running his arm over his eyes to dry them. Jiraiya smirked and pushed himself to his feet. With a wince of anticipation, the white haired Sannin braced his back before pushing it in and straightening himself, a loud crack rewarding him for his effort.

"SHIT! Damn...You really are your mother's kid, Gaki," Jiraiya said with a smirk to the green clad blonde, who grinned in return despite his reddened eyes.

"Anyway!" the Toad Sage said with a smirk as he clapped his hands together, "What if, Kushina managed to see what no one else did, something that will threaten you later in life, or something that will threaten you today?"

"To protect him...OF COURSE!" Sarutobi exclaimed smacking himself in the head, "Oh what a fool I've been..."

Naruto furrowed his brows, "So...She might have vanished to protect me?"

"Just a theory," Jiraiya said, with a lifted finger, "There are darker ones, but you looked like you could use the pick me up...Speaking of pick-ups, your girlfriend is coming to get you."

"What does tha-OOF!" Naruto slammed forward onto his stomach as a violet light slammed into his back, the glow dying down and revealing Arisia tightly hugging him from behind.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" cried the Star Sapphire as the dazed blonde groaned, "Where've you been?"

"...I don't remember...Wake me when we're at the hospital," Naruto said as his head thumped down and he slipped into the darkness of being unconscious. Jiraiya and Sarutobi laughed heartily as Arisia fretted over him, quickly flipping him over and performing a damage assessment.

"Hehe, Niisan's got a funny look on his face, Neechan!" Kari chimed in as she landed next to the Sandaime. Looking up at the old man, she smiled at his awed face, "Ne, Oji-san, can you wake Niisan up? I wanna go home and sleep for a bit..."

The young Lantern pouted cutely, making the grandfather within the light hearted Hokage come to surface as he smiled, "Of course I can, Kari-chan. Hm, seeing as he knows his heritage and Jiraiya had the _brilliant_ idea to make Naruto-kun mad...I guess it's time we go to his parents' home."

"What do you mean, 'Jiraiya's idea to make him mad'?" the Toad Sage screamed in outrage, "I DIDN'T PLAN ON GETTING MY ASS THROWN THROUGH A BUILDING!"

"Yes, and I simply wanted you to ask him to help you bring Tsunade back," the Sandaime countered, making the man face plant, "Now you'll have to wait until he is conscious and explored his home. In the meantime...Why don't you pay a visit to your teammate?"

Jiraiya's scowl turned into an evil smirk, "Oh...Oh yes I believe I shall. Now...To use the TYP or not..."

With a newfound activity, the Sage set off to interrogate the traitorous snake. Sarutobi chuckled and locked his hands behind his back. Looking down, the man felt a pang of envy when he saw just how the girl holding his pseudo-grandson was dressed.

_I'll be damned if I didn't wish Emiko dressed like that at least once..._ the Kage thought with a grin as Arisia kissed the blonde softly on his head. He grinned widely when the blonde was helped to his feet by the Star Sapphire, _But I'm happy you've got another precious person Naruto. Thank Kami...and whoever these Guardians are..._

* * *

><p><strong>~~Searth's Moon; Juubi~~<strong>

"Damn Lantern," Karu-Sil growled as she rubbed her still healing leg, "It will have to do."

The Graxion IV native patted the head of one of her reformed pack-mates as she glared down at the planet. She had been recovering for a while now and was prepared to resume her assault when suddenly her ring beeped urgently. Karu-Sil straightened herself and held her ring out to activate the holographic message. Sinestro appeared in all of his glory with a scowl on his face, which made the feral woman fall to a kneel before him.

"Lord Sinestro...How can I be of service?" she asked curiously. Sinestro smirked slightly before it fell into a scowl once again.

"_We have made a temporary alliance with the other Corps. You have a new assignment,_" he spoke urgently, stopping her before she could burst out in a fury over being allied with their nemeses. Sinestro crossed his arms over his chest and ordered, "_It seems the Orange Lantern of Avarice has left his designated sector. According to our information, Agent Orange, Larfleeze, is now loose in your sector. You are to meet with the Green Lantern of Sector 2815 immediately and discuss the elimination or capture of Agent Orange. Am I understood?_"

Biting her tongue (figuratively of course), Karu-Sil's head bobbed once in understanding as she gritted out, "Of course, Lord Sinestro. By your Might."

"_That is all._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...SHIT...I wonder how that conversation is going to go. 'Hey, I know we fought to the death recently but now I want to team up with you so we can find Agent Orange. No hard feelings, right?' That ought to be hysterical!<strong>

**You know the drill my friends.**

**By the Order of the Universe, REVIEW!**


	13. Grudges and Greed

**AN: For those that have been wondering, I have decided that Searth is pronounced See-Arf. Not S-Earth. See-Arf. Happy now? Good...Good...**

**Disclaimer: By the writers above, and by the readers below, I own neither Green Lantern nor Naruto.**

**Will of the Green Flame**

**Chapter 13: Grudges and Greed**

* * *

><p><strong>~Searth~<strong>

Naruto crossed his arms as he lazily glided next to a panting Jiraiya and glared lightly at the two toads. Arisia was hovering nearby and reading the second _Icha-Icha_ novel with vigor. Hikari had taken to praying near a small spring they had stopped by and now was petting young fawns on their heads.

They had left the village the day before and Naruto was complaining about their slow speed. Jiraiya explained that he wanted to use the time to teach Naruto some of his father's techniques, which the Green Lantern was hesitant to do. He wanted to find this Tsunade lady and then begin searching for his mother.

Not to mention deal with Larfleeze.

Arisia suggested they fly and Jiraiya skeptically asked if their 'flying' was faster than **Shunshin**. To answer his godfather, as well as play a small prank, Naruto instructed his fellow warriors of light to follow him and they burst away in a millisecond. Jiraiya had to utilize what he called 'Sage Mode' in order to catch up, and so Naruto had met Ma and Pa Toad, who were now trying (and failing) to get the blonde to sign their contract.

"N-Naruto..." Jiraiya managed to get out, after recovering his breath that he had lost after stopping his Sage Mode, "Just do it. The Toads are helpful and amongst the strongest of summons!"

"Humph, not strong enough to keep a stupid fox down," Naruto spat, his irritability rising over the past forty-eight hours. The toads frowned back at him.

"Yer father would've-" "My _father_ is dead!" growled out the blonde, his eyes now glowing a dark emerald, "Let's focus on getting this Tsunade woman back for Oji-san so I can find my mother."

Jiraiya frowned and nodded. Naruto closed his eyes and floated over to Hikari to calm down, which allowed Jiraiya to look at the two toads with an apologetic smile, "I'll talk to him...see if I can't get him to change his mind."

"Do what you can, Jiraiya," Fukasaku said with a glance at the blonde, "Because if the prophecy is right...then Naruto's the one we're looking for."

The toads dismissed themselves and Jiraiya sat down, placing his hand on his cheek as he watched his godson talk to the Lantern of Hope. A sad smile crossed his face as Naruto broke out into a grin and he thought, _I'm sorry Naruto...I'm sorry Minato...I failed you both..._

* * *

><p>Arisia was enjoying the second <em>Icha-Icha<em> novel, just about finished with the third-to-last chapter, when she noticed a bright light in the sky. Her internal warnings were going haywire and she put her book into one of the pouches that was on the black utility belt Sarutobi had given her before they had left. She gasped when a familiar feeling washed over her and called out, "Naruto! Hikari! She's back!"

Naruto and Hikari's heads snapped up, following the Sapphire's gaze to the sky and they froze. Glaring down at them with her arms crossed was a sickeningly smiling Karu-Sil.

"Hello, _Lantern_..." she drawled out with distaste as Naruto enshrouded himself with green energy, "How are you?"

"Bitch," Naruto snapped back as he cautiously floated up, his gauntlet mentally reminding him that attacking without reason was not in the Lantern's code, "What can I do for you?"

Karu-Sil scowled at the term and her glare grew, "You ought to know that calling your betters names will only end in misery."

"Cut the 'I'm a Sinestro Ass-kisser' crap and tell me what you want," Naruto growled, his arms crossing his chest in an effort to somewhat restrain himself.

"...You know Larfleeze is here, yes?" Karu-Sil asked, cutting to the chase and fighting her own fury down. She quickly glanced at the other two Lanterns and the tense old Searthling. Arisia was a few feet to Naruto's left, prepared to give him whatever assistance he may require, and Hikari was still in her place on the ground.

"Yes...Agent Orange is on Searth, but he hasn't struck yet..." Naruto grumbled musingly, "Why do you care?"

The Sinestro Corps warrior smirked suddenly before she replied, "You're a fool, just as the others are. Waiting until he strikes to take him down...You should attack now, hunt him like the animal he is!"

"That wouldn't end well for us," Hikari piped up, making the other four glance at her. The young Lantern placed her hands behind her back and continued, "Larfleeze has the Lantern of Avarice, the power of Greed. He can easily overcome any sentient being's Will, Love, or Fear. Greed exists in every being. Even the greatest of our Corps could fall to his power if we don't tread carefully."

Naruto blinked before he looked at Karu-Sil and pointed over his shoulder at Hikari, "What Kari-chan said. Larfleeze isn't acting up, and for that reason, we should let it be. 'One does not poke the angry Tiger.'"

"'The best defense is a good offense!'" Karu-Sil spat back, her arms falling to her sides, "If it weren't for Lord Sinestro's order to work with you, I'd have slaughtered you by now."

Naruto smirked, "You're outnumbered, stupid. Three-to-one. Even _I_ know that we're stronger than you when we fight as one."

"I underestimated you, fool! How else do you explain your victory?" the Graxion shot back with a sneer, "Your Blue Lantern was also a surprise. But now I have the preparation, if I chose to, I could end you easily!"

"Bring it on, Smiley!" Naruto taunted as he made the 'bring it' gesture, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Naruto...Didn't you just say not to poke the tiger?" Jiraiya quietly groaned as he ran a hand down his face, making the four Light Warriors look at him. The Toad Sage stepped forward and spoke again, looking at Karu-Sil, "Look girly...You're obviously not gonna get through him without a fight, trust me, I know. He's too damn stubborn (like his mother). Besides, we have to find Tsu-hime, so if you'll kindly step-er, float to the side..."

He was silenced by a giant yellow blade appearing in his face, a bead of sweat immediately falling down from the side of his forehead. He looked up into the black and yellow eyes of the Sinestro Corps member and suddenly felt filled with dread. Her immense jaw widened and she spoke in a demented voice.

"_**You do not order me around, Searthling!"**_ she snarled, only to be silenced by a pair of green hands that clapped around her form and immobilized her. Jiraiya released a gasp and fell to his knees, panting heavily as the Fear in his body was swept away.

"Don't threaten my Godfather," Naruto growled to the Graxion, who glared defiantly back, "Only _I_ can threaten him. Got me?"

Karu-Sil's glare grew a small smirk, "...That's kind of sexy..."

Naruto clenched his eyes shut, keeping the Fear user in her restraint, and counted down from ten to calm down. Arisia let a low growl escape her throat and Naruto swore he heard knuckles crack. Opening his eyes to glare at the smirking Sinestro Corpsman, Naruto prepared to talk again when an impact only a few feet from them made him lose his control and fall to the ground.

"He-he...peek-a-boo," a deep voice said, making Naruto look up into the warthog-like face of Larfleeze, who was staring at the four downed lanterns, "I found you..."

Jiraiya stared in shock at his third encounter with an alien species, Arisia being the first, Karu-Sil the second. The Warthog-like creature standing a bit away from his downed godson would tower over him by nearly a head! It was built like a man, save for the four fingers and two-toed feet, and had an orange and black suit on. In the center was what he assumed to be the Avarice Symbol; having recognized each Lantern Corps has one. Cradled by the left arm of the alien was an orange lantern that Jiraiya felt pulled to, but wisely stayed away. He was snapped from his analysis when the user of Fear spoke.

"Larfleeze!" Karu-Sil growled out, pushing herself to her feet now that she was free, before enshrouding herself in a yellow aura, "You're a threat to Lord Sinestro's desire! You must be eliminated!"

"Yellow ring...Pretty...I want it! I WANT IT!" Larfleeze roared, rushing at the Yellow corpsman with his right hand outstretched while the left arm continued to cradle his Lantern. Karu-Sil quickly summoned her pack mates and ordered them to attack.

Larfleeze lifted his right hand and forged an orange circular shield, which he used to plow through the approaching manifestations easily. Karu-Sil, realizing her pack's lack of usefulness at the moment, growled and made a spear, dodging the charging Agent of Avarice and thrusting her weapon at his exposed back.

Her attack was stopped yet again, but this time it was a strange alien-like creature that had been summoned from no where, looking like it was a manifestation of Larfleeze, but having no obvious connection to the ring.

"Ha-ha-ha! Meet the Assimilated Orange Lantern Corps!" Larfleeze chortled out as more creatures began manifesting from his lantern. Jiraiya gaped at some forms and went gaga over others. Naruto, Arisia, and Hikari had by now readied themselves for a fight, but soon found themselves pushing back the now attacking Orange Corpsmen.

"Ero-Sennin! BAIL!" Naruto shouted to the older Searthling, who snapped from his frozen state with a boisterous laugh.

"Silly boy! I'm one of the three Sanin!" Jiraiya shot back with a smirk, as he evaded an Orange Corpsman's attempted punch. He ducked under a slash by a forged blade and flipped his hands through several hand seals before slamming his right hand on the ground. A large pillar of earth shot up and smacked directly into another Orange entities' face, causing it to disperse.

"Ha! Take that...Orange...oh..." Jiraiya's victorious taunt died down when the being he had just dispersed. The white haired man yelped and ducked under the revived corpsman's forged weapon before he cried out, "On second thought, if the **Doton: Joushou no Hashira (Earth Release: Rising Pillar) **doesn't do anything, I might just have to-Whoa-Let you do this!"

That said, Jiraiya was seemingly decapitated before his remains were replaced with the remains of a destroyed log. Naruto's eyes glanced briefly at the timber before he blocked a jagged blade with a forged kite shield, making a large zanbatou in his free hand to slice through the orange warrior currently assaulting him. To his relief, the creature didn't reform.

"Hey...I like that," Larfleeze said, appearing right behind the blonde Green Lantern. Naruto jumped, dismissing his shield to grip the Kubikiribocho lookalike with both hands, and swung at the monstrous Agent of Avarice. His eyes, covered slightly by his facemask, widened when Larfleeze blocked the attack with a more...evil looking Kubikiribocho that was a mocking orange.

"Mine's better," bragged Larfleeze, his eyes drifting to the green gauntlet on the smaller being's right arm. Greed appeared in his eyes and the warthog-like creature firmly gripped Naruto's wrist, "Give me the gauntlet!"

"Fat chance!" Naruto spat back, tugging backwards on his arm to wrench it free from Agent Orange's grip, "Let go!"

"Give me the gauntlet!" Larfleeze growled.

"I CAN'T!" Naruto cried back, both of their foreheads touching as they struggled. Larfleeze glared down at the blonde before he smirked.

"Then I'll _take_ it," the alien said with a sickening gleam in his eyes. Naruto's green eyes widened even more when Larfleeze brought back his version of Zabuza's notorious blade and lifted the arm that held it.

"NO!" Arisia cried out, rushing from her place helping Hikari to ram her shoulder into Larfleeze's back, ruining the beast-like humanoid's control over his manifestation and causing him to release the Green Lantern's wrist.

Larfleeze skidded face-first along the ground before his body flopped to the ground with a small thud. Karu-Sil and Hikari were surprised when the Orange Lantern Corps vanished after Larfleeze's falter in control, allowing them to regroup next to the recovering Naruto, who was rubbing his wrist. Karu-Sil scoffed at the blonde's grumble over the Avarice Lantern's sanity and comparing it with some 'Zaa-boo-Zaa', before locking her eyes on the rising form of Larfleeze.

"THAT HURT!" Agent Orange whined loudly, rubbing his snout with one hand as he cradled his lantern once again. He snapped his head up to glare at Karu-Sil, and eyed her ring, "Your yellow ring...I want it!"

"Oh not this crap," groaned out the blonde lantern as he rubbed Arisia's sore shoulder while she righted herself. He noticed that the Corpsman of Sinestro braced herself to rush Larfleeze and quietly warned her, "Careful, Teme...He's stronger than he looks when he wants something..."

"No shit," Karu-Sil spat back before rushing the user of Avarice, manifesting a large mace to strike him with, "Show me your fear, Larfleeze!"

"GIVE ME THE RING!" Larfleeze countered as he made a giant shield to block her strike. He then used his lantern to backhand Karu-Sil away, causing her to skid along the ground before her head collided with a large boulder. Her vision was clearing when a duplicate of the Green Lantern she detested was helping her up.

"Get off me!" Karu-Sil snarled at the clone. The clone willingly released her shoulders and stepped back to assist the other three in restraining a struggling Arisia.

"No! You idiot! You need our help!" she cried out. Karu-Sil gripped her head, still a bit fuzzy, and looked at the meditating Blue Lantern.

"Girl, what the hell happened?" asked the Sinestro Corpsman, looking around for the real Naruto, "How long was I out?"

"Twenty minutes," Hikari calmly replied, her eyes remaining shut as she meditated, "All is well, Karu-Sil-teme of Sector 2815. Naruto-niisan and Arisia-neechan had been fighting Larfleeze together but he had brought back the Orange Lantern Corps. I've put a barrier up around us that Naruto-niisan's clones are subconsciously empowering my ring. Niisan's fighting Larfleeze...alone...again...All is well, all is well, all is well..."

The now visible bubble-like shield faltered as Hikari's hope that Naruto would win weakened. A clone restraining Arisia released the arm he had hold of and went to Hikari's side, gripping her shoulders and encasing both of them with Willpower. Hikari visibly relaxed and Karu-Sil bore witness to the unity the two lanterns would have, but her eyes widened and her jaw visibly slackened when an overwhelming sense of power struck her, causing her to fall to her knees.

* * *

><p>-With Naruto, moments ago-<p>

"GIVE ME THE GAUNTLET!" Larfleeze shouted as he took hold of Naruto's right arm.

Naruto pushed off Larfleeze's face with his feet, freeing himself and landing a few feet away with a hand on his knee. The blonde Lantern panted heavily and muttered, "Damn...we've been through this, Larfleeze-teme...It doesn't come off!"

"GIVE ME IT!" Larfleeze roared. The Lantern of Avarice leapt at the blonde, only for Naruto to jump over his attacker with ease.

"I said no!" Naruto shouted back, forging a large skillet with his gauntlet and smacking the orange lantern into the dirt. Larfleeze groaned and pushed himself to his feet making the tired blonde stare in astonishment.

"You...Just don't know...how to quit..." Naruto panted out with a grin, "If we weren't...fighting...I'd say you'd be...a good...ninja..."

Larfleeze smirked and gripped Naruto's neck, "I'd be the best...Now give me your ring!"

"You...don't...get it..." Naruto gasped out, making the alien raise a curious brow, "Even if I could...You...have...to...be..._CHOSEN!_"

A large green fist appeared and smacked Larfleeze away from the blonde. The blonde dropped to his knees and hacked heavily before greedily sucking in air. Like many times before, Larfleeze got back to his feet without so much as a scratch and stalked towards the Green Lantern.

"I'm done playing Lantern...I WANT your ring. I WANT your gauntlet. And What Agent Orange WANTS..._I_ GET!" Larfleeze announced as he hoisted the blonde from the ground with one hand. A sonic boom echoed from the sky and both lanterns looked up, one with annoyance and the other with shock.

"G..." Naruto choked out.

Floating above them with an Indigo staff in hand, was Sabaku no Gaara of the Indigo Tribe. His eyes locked onto Larfleeze and he reached into his satchel, pulling out a small bag. He tossed the bag directly at the Orange Lantern, successfully making Larfleeze release Naruto and stumble backwards to the ground.

"GAH! Indigo powder? Sonovabitch!" Larfleeze cried out, rubbing his eyes furiously, "How...What backwater planet uses _Indigo_ powder? Ugh it burns! Green Lantern! YOU DID THIS GREEN LANTERN!"

"Uzumaki did not use the powder of compassion on you, Greedy One," Gaara spat in disgust before he slammed the blunt side of his staff against the side of Larfleeze's head. Naruto gaped at the Indigo Tribesman that had brutally knocked the alien out.

"G-Gaara?" he questioned again, "Gaara is that you?"

Gaara nodded, "Hello Uzumaki. I have returned."

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked with wide eyes as the Tribesman walked to him, "No seriously, you were on Oa with me for like a second, and then you were gone! What the fuck, dude?"

Gaara's lips quirked upward slightly in a small smile, "That's quite the tale, Uzumaki. Come, we must discuss what we will do about Larfleeze."

"...Yeah, ok..." A dumbfounded Green Lantern replied before following the Indigo Tribesman back to where the others waited. The came across a doubled over Karu-Sil and a barely restrained Arisia Rrab. One of the clones looked at Naruto with relief on his face.

"Thank Kami!" the clone cried with exasperation before he and the others dispelled. Naruto was tackled to the ground once again by a hysteric Star Sapphire, who surprised him with a hungry kiss on the lips before he was smacked across the face.

"Don't EVER do that again, Uzumaki!" Arisia growled, getting a confused and terrified nod from the other blonde. Convinced that he had gotten the message, Arisia tightly wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her head into his chest. Naruto looked at Gaara for help, only to get a chuckle from the Indigo Tribesman.

"You're on your own, Uzumaki," the redhead replied before going to a tired Hikari's side and dropping the unconscious and restrained Larfleeze ungraciously on his face next to the slowly rising Karu-Sil. Gaara looked at the Corpsman of Fear and his brow furrowed, "You're weakened by my compassion?"

"Compassion gives birth to Hope and Love, which are empowered by Will, and an absence of Compassion can strengthen a addiction to ensuring Fear... " Kari quickly answered for the scowling Yellow Lantern, before looking up at Gaara, "You're the Jinchuriki for Ichibi, yes?"

"I am," Gaara nodded before kneeling in front of the young Lantern of Hope, "And you are the Blue Lantern keeping Uzumaki at his highest strength?"

"I mainly keep Niisan from doing dumb things," Kari answered with a giggle, "But I usually fail."

"HEY!" Naruto cried with indignation in his voice, "I don't do that many stupid things!"

Karu-Sil snorted and crossed her arms, "You're a fool, Green Lantern. Like Jordan, you tend to throw yourself in the way of an attack that would obliterate a weakling, stupidity at its finest..."

"It's the ones we protect that matter the most, Teme," Naruto growled. The two sent glares at each other before Gaara slammed his pole down.

"This ends now!" the Lantern of Compassion sternly commanded, the other four conscious lanterns standing at attention out of reflex as their respective rings felt a tremor of power ripple from the Tribesman. The Indigo eyed each of them before nodding once and continuing with a softer tone, "We have five of the six main powers of Light. I'm certain that eventually the Red Rage shall reveal itself on our World. Why, I am not certain, but the Light Spectrum is strong here. Stronger than on Oa where Will is the most powerful, Stronger than the planet of Manhunters..."

"Manhunters?" Naruto repeated with confusion. Karu-Sil sent a smirk the blonde's way.

"If you don't Fear me, Lantern, you _will_ Fear them," she sneered, "They are a rouge faction of Lord Sinestro's army, who believe that all life should be exterminated in order for peace to reign over the universe. I wouldn't be surprised if they showed up here soon, what with all the chaos on your world."

"Bring it on, Smiley. I'll put any threat to my home down faster than you can say Sinestro!" he proclaimed with a grin and a raised fist, "Kinda like how I did to you."

"You want to fight, Lantern?" Karu-Sil snarled, quickly being restrained by a mass of purple chains.

"After you, snaggletooth!" Naruto shot back as Hikari and Arisia physically restrained him. Gaara, who was restraining Karu-Sil, frowned at the hostility between them. Before he could try and stop the boiling situation, an eerie dark chuckle came to their ears.

"**Well, well, well..."** a voice chortled as a combed back silver-haired man with a blood red three bladed scythe in his hand walked into the clearing, **"More **_**humans**_** to add to my growing list of sacrifices. Let me show you how much my Hate for you blasphemers fuels my faith in Jashin-Sama. And once I'm finished with you, I can find that **_**bitch**_** that nearly killed me..."**

"G-Gaara...What's...?" Naruto tried to ask before the scythe suddenly impaled him. The silver haired man smirked and lifted the blonde to his face, the blood pouring from the corners of his mouth giving him the most intimidating look the young Lantern had ever seen in his life.

"**You see, your little friend was just talking about me,"** the attacker spat before tossing the blonde from his weapon, not seeing the wound slowly close. Arisia cried out Naruto's name in concern before rushing in a blinded fury at the man. The man backhanded her, sending her soaring backwards, and smirked. The man lifted his left hand, plunging it into his chest and pulling out his still beating heart before lifting it to the sky and chanting, **"With the Blood and Rage of Crimson Red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead. Jashin-sama unlocked my cage, and you are the target of my rage. Forever with my Hellish Hate, I'll KILL YOU ALL...THAT IS YOUR FATE!"**

"Everyone on your guard!" Gaara exclaimed with concern as the other Lanterns, minus a still unconscious Larfleeze, readied themselves for another fight, "It's a Red Lantern...But he appears coherent...?"

The lantern in question barked out a laugh before he locked his red eyes on the Tribesman and answered his unasked question, **"You're very clever, **_**human**_**. But I remain out of that heathen's mental control thanks to my beloved Jashin-Sama. My name is Hidan, and it will be the last name you fuckers ever need to remember!"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN-DUN-DAAAAH! Hidan, the lovable motherfucker that he is, is my Red Lantern. Oh yeah. I jumped right from Larfleeze to the Red Lanterns. Why? I figured Naruto had been out of action long enough.<strong>

**Deal with it.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Lantern's Rage

**Disclaimer: By the writers above, and by the readers below, I own neither Green Lantern nor Naruto.**

**Will of the Green Flame**

**Chapter 14: Lantern's Rage**

**~Searth~**

* * *

><p><strong>"DIE! DIE! <strong>_**DIE**_**! AHAHAHA!"** the psychotic user of the Red Ring exclaimed as he swung around a large red manifested scythe with three blades. Naruto bent backwards under an attempted slice and forged a katana in his right hand before looking at Gaara.

"What the hell is going on, Gaara?" The Green Lantern asked over the raging Red Lantern's cries, before yelping as he deflected another slicing attempt, "Back off!"

**"Oh I will...AFTER YOU DIE, YOU FUCKER!"** Hidan, the Red Lantern, cried out, maniacally laughing afterwards, **"First you little heathens, and then that redheaded BITCH!"**

"What is a user of Rage doing here?" Gaara asked the blood lusting lantern as he took on a red hue, countering Hidan's attack with his own staff and entering a struggle for control with the Red Lantern, "Were you sent here for a purpose by your master?"

**"No one controls ME! I serve Jashin-sama only!"** Growled out the silver-haired man, his red eyes' narrowing at the insinuation that he was under someone's control, **"And Jashin-sama **_**demands**_** I sacrifice you Fuckers!"**

"I see," Gaara calmly replied before ducking as Karu-Sil shot from behind him and attacked Hidan with a manifested mace of Fear. The Red Lantern growled and defended himself with the scythe in his hands, hardly trying to keep the Sinestro Corpsman from overpowering him. A bead of sweat went down Karu-Sil's head as she strained to force the user of Rage back at least _one_ step.

"This planet belongs to Lord Sinestro!" Karu-Sil hissed as her yellow eyes narrowed in sheer hatred, "Not whoever this _Ja-shin_ may be!"

**"You **_**dare**_** compare a God, **_**my**_** God, with a **_**mortal**_**?"** asked an outraged Hidan. His right hand let go of the scythe and he forged a small pike. With an infuriated yell, the pike was plunged into Karu-Sil's gut. The Sinestro Corps member gasped before jumping away when Hidan pulled the small weapon out of her stomach. Hidan chortled before lifting the bleeding weapon to his mouth and taking a small, tentative lick.

"D-Did he just..._lick_ her blood off that thing?" a disgusted and horrified Naruto asked, not used to this type of insanity. Gaara, also (ironically) disturbed, nodded slowly. Karu-Sil held a hand over her still bleeding gut and backed away before falling to her knee.

Hidan chuckled as the weapons in his hands dissipated and a rune appeared at his feet, glowing a bright red. Grinning madly, the Red Lantern put his hands together in a praying manner.

**"Please...die slowly,"** Hidan asked with a chuckle, **"My lord does so enjoy a slow death every now and then. Especially that of a **_**virgin**_** sacrifice."**

"W-what?" Naruto asked confused. Instead of verbally responding, Hidan forged a small kunai in his left hand and slowly began pulling it up his right arm, ripping the skin open.

A scream made the two other standing lanterns look in the direction of origin and they were horrified to see Karu-Sil holding her arm, as the slice on Hidan's appeared before them.

Hidan chuckled once again, getting their attention, before his appearance shocked them as well. His normal skin tone had vanished and the color of pitch black covered him. A blood red skull appeared on his face and other bones appeared on various places of his body in the same color.

"W-What the Hell did you do?" Naruto asked after swallowing his disgust. Hidan laughed once again before driving the kunai into his thigh. Karu-Sil released a scream that stirred Arisia from her unconsciousness.

**"I am sacrificing her to Jashin-sama,"** Hidan asked as a cruel smile appeared on his face, **"I do so enjoy her screams...it's such an...**_**exhilarating**_** feeling..."**

_I think I'm going to be sick,_ Naruto mused before clenching his gauntleted hand and narrowing his eyes. With his other hand he pointed at Hidan, "You're sick in the head! Stop doing...whatever it is you're doing and release Karu-Sil!"

**"HAHAHA! You're amusing, Green Lantern. I've heard stories from the whispers of my ring about your Corps, but meeting one takes the cake! I'm going to enjoy killing you!"** Hidan's exclamation gave way to more laughter before he stabbed himself in the right shoulder. Karu-Sil screamed once again, and Naruto had had enough. His own caring spirit as well as his Gauntlet demanded that this...this injustice be stopped.

"If that's how it's going to be," Naruto said as he switched out his katana for the Kubikiribocho lookalike, "Then let's get wild!"

He ran at the Red Lantern and brought the manifested weapon back before swinging at the man's head. Hidan's eyes widened along with his grin and he held his arms out at his side, offering himself up. As Naruto approached, a bright green light shot out and wrapped around his waist, pulling him back.

The blonde Lantern landed on the ground with an audible 'Oof!' before looking at his assailant. Frowning, the Green Lantern asked, "What the Hell, Gaara?"

A purple staff was brought down on his head, electing a yelp from the blonde. Scowling, Naruto gave his indigo-clad, redheaded friend a questioning glance. The Indigo Lantern frowned and pointed at Karu-Sil, "You saw how she reacted when _he_ harmed himself, how do you think it would end if you _cut_ his head off?"

Naruto paled and looked at the pained Sinestro Corps member before looking back at a maniacally laughing Hidan with an infuriated scowl. Sighing, the blonde Searthling asked in defeat, "Well, if we can't attack him, then what do you suggest?"

"Tactical retreat," Gaara replied as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a small black bag. The Indigo Lantern looked at the Star Sapphire that was holding her head, "Sapphire! Grab the Blue Lantern and be ready to move!"

With her nod, Gaara then looked at his fellow Jinchuriki, "Help the Sinestro Corps member."

"Tch, fine," Naruto grumbled before speeding over to Karu-Sil's side. Before he could help her up, a familiar blood red scythe impaled him yet again. Naruto screamed in agony, faintly catching the sounds of concerned voices calling his name. The blonde fell to his hands and knees near the user of Fear, coughing up a large amount of blood.

**"Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast, Green-Bean!"** Hidan snipped with a large smirk as he flung the green lantern back to where the unconscious Larfleeze lay. The silver haired Lantern laughed maniacally, **"You can't ruin my fun just yet!"**

Naruto gasped as he felt his life's essence leave his body, the wounds inflicted taking much longer to heal. Faintly he heard his gauntlet blare in alarm before a new voice came into play. It was deep, guttural, and sounded unnaturally tired.

**The fuck is going on out there!? I fall asleep for a few minutes and you're **_**dying**_** already!? That's it! You're taking the backseat, punk!**

_Wh-what? Who...are you?_ Naruto thought back to the voice. A fanged grin made itself known in the boy's mind as an image of a cell appeared, two large _green_ eyes opening wide above it.

**The fur ball sealed in your gut, Kit. We'll talk later. For now, let **_**me**_** handle this sorry excuse for a twat,** the voice replied. Naruto felt his body burn as a tainted energy flowed through his veins. Though he didn't know it, his outer appearance changed as well. His hair became wilder than it normally was, the marks on his cheeks darkened profoundly, his nails lengthened into claws, and his canines became unnaturally sharp like fangs. The wounds on his abdomen sealed with a steamed hiss and the gauntlet on his arm ceased its blaring.

The other lanterns, save a still unconscious Larfleeze, stared in shock as the blonde stood without a care in the world. Cracking his neck and stretching, the teen said in a deeper voice, **"Oi vey...Thirteen years without a physical body...It gives you such a crick in the neck!"**

**"The Fuck are you talking about, Green-Bean?"** Hidan asked in confusion as the blonde he impaled continued to stretch and move his body as though it were foreign to him.

**"One sec, Psycho,"** 'Naruto' said to the Red Lantern with a finger held up to imply patience. The blonde then continued to pat himself down before grinning, **"Heh, not bad. Kit's doin' well at this Lantern thing..."**

That's when his slitted green eyes locked on Hidan and a snarl appeared on his face, **"Now...You're the fucker worshiping that trash, Jashin, right?"**

**"BLASPHEMY!"** Hidan roared as he leapt out of the circle and charged towards the blonde, his eyes glowing red with bloodlust, **"HEATHEN SLIME, DO NOT DISGRACE JASHIN-SAMA WITH YOUR FOUL WORDS!"**

The blonde snarled like an animal and crouched low before a dark emerald aura shined around him. Like many of his manifests, this took the shape of a fox, but instead it was bubbling around him rather than emerging from his ring. Arisia gaped at the sight, before murmuring, "It...It's just like Ion."

"What?" Gaara asked as the Green Lantern batted Hidan away with the manifested tail. Before Arisia could reply, a purple tanuki appeared on the redhead's shoulder with a yawn.

**"The hell is...Oh...Hey, Kurama's awake,"** Shukaku muttered before his eyes widened, **"OH SHIT! KURAMA'S AWAKE!"**

"I assume you mean, Kyuubi?" Gaara asked his manifested Biju as he watched Naruto leap at Hidan like a fox would a rabbit. Indigo eyes watched, fascinated, as the Nine-Tailed-Possessed Lantern dragged an emerald claw down across the chest of the Red Lantern. He glanced at Karu-Sil, momentarily concerned, before sighing in relief that she wasn't harmed. His eyes narrowed as he continued to watch the fight, trying to figure out why Karu-Sil was hurt before when she wasn't now.

**"Kyuubi, Kurama, call him whatever you want. All I know is, he's been off the grid until today. Last I heard, before we met this kid, he was working with Madara Uchiha,"** Shukaku paused before growling, **"Unwillingly, mind you."**

"Hm, good to know," Gaara muttered before looking at Arisia, "Who or what is Ion?"

"The embodiment of Willpower," Karu-Sil growled out as she walked to the group, "I know of him because of Kyle Rayner...Bastard."

"Rayner houses Ion within him similar to how you host the Bee-Jew within you," Arisia commented before looking at the possessed body of her Green Lantern with awe, "For Naruto to manifest this much Willpower by himself..."

"No, this is the Kyuubi, all on his own," Gaara muttered before looking at Ichibi, "If I were to use your power with my Compassion...?"

**"Could you generate your own battery? Yeah," **the Ichibi replied with a smirk, **"I like the way you think. Oh, and if Kurama asks, I'm sleeping."**

"Why are you afraid that he'll ask about you?" Gaara asked. He got no response as the tanuki burst into indigo pixels, signaling the end of their connection. The Indigo using redhead sighed before looking at the blonde Green Lantern that was currently beating the Red Lantern with his own arm. Wait a minute, what?

"Is he...?" Gaara asked in a mix of shock and awe.

"Y-Yeah..." Arisia replied as she shielded Kari's eyes with her hand. The Star Sapphire was just as frightened by the sight before her as the member of the Indigo Tribe, evident in the tremble that was in her voice.

Unbeknownst to the three witnesses, Karu-Sil's golden irises were locked on the blonde Green Lantern as he committed violence she and her own Corps believed no Green Lantern would ever do. It drew a primal feeling from her gullet and her instincts screamed for her to run away...Which excited her _immensely_. The only thing Karu-Sil could manage to think was: _Perhaps Rrab wasn't faulted in her choice..._

**"What's wrong, Hidan-**_**chan**_**?"** the Kyuubified Naruto snarled as he smacked the Red Lantern across the face with Hidan's left arm. The Jashinist grunted as he flew back, skidding until he hit a tree. The Green Lantern, hidden within a large mass of emerald taking the shape of a fox, stalked forward, his opponent's arm still in his hand, **"Weren't you going to kill me?"**

**"F-Fuck you, Heathen cur!"** Hidan spat as he coughed up black liquid before lifting his other hand to his head, **"Who the Fuck are you? Jashin-sama...I...I can't hear...No! Shut up! I OBEY ONLY JASHIN-SAMA!"**

**"What's wrong, Hidan?"** the Lantern spat as he tossed the arm to the Red Lantern, the limb knocking the Red Lantern to his back, **"Lose something...other than your arm?"**

**"I... WILL...OBEY...JA...JAS..."** Hidan's eyes slid close for a moment before more black liquid flowed from his mouth and Hidan slowly stood, hunching over with a scowl. The ring on his right arm shone brightly before his left was lifted up and reattached. The other members of the Emotional Spectrum's respective corps watched in silent shock as Hidan, their tormentor, a horrid being with an unlimited amount of fury pent up within him, just turned around and walked away. A crimson energy exploded around him and Hidan shot up to the sky.

Naruto's energy flickered before dissipating. The blonde scowled, his features still feral yet now covered in Hidan's black blood, before he spoke, **"Well, damn. There goes my entertainment. Might as well let the Kit have control again."**

Before anyone could speak up, the green lantern lurched forward as his feral features forcibly retracted into his body. The dark emerald eyes died down, slit pupils becoming round once more, and a blink occurred beneath the facemask that obscured his features. Naruto grunted and held his head, falling to his knees. He faintly heard Kari and Arisia call out to him, but all he wanted to do was sleep.

_"Incoming message from the Guardians of the Universe."_

Well...Fuck.

There goes that plan.

"S...Send it through," Naruto said after a sigh, falling back into a sitting position, "Lantern of Sector 2815, Naruto Uzumaki here. What's up?"

The image of Appa Ali Apsa flickered into existence above Naruto's wrist, the eyes with the Lantern's symbol narrowed as they always were. The Head Guardian spoke with authority to the young Lantern, _"Lantern of 2815. We have received word of a Red Ring leaving your home world. Can you confirm this?"_

Naruto gave a tired laugh, "Yeah...Yeah, I can confirm it all right. Side note. Larfleeze is in custody. We received help from another Corps: the Indigo Tribe."

Whispers echoed behind Appa Ali Apsa and he briefly let his eyes widen in shock before relaxing. Immediately, Naruto knew something was wrong. He had seen that happen several times on his Jiji's face after an ANBU would make a report when the blonde was in the room, and shortly afterwards, the Sandaime would sadly inform him that he would be spending the night at his mansion. This was back before Naruto was aware of the hatred, just a few years before the academy began and those precious moments of peace were but a memory.

Somehow, his words had upset the Guardians.

_"The...Indigo Tribe Member,"_ Appa Ali Apsa started slowly, almost cautiously, _"Have they...said anything strange? Anything at all?"_

"Nope," Naruto replied, before frowning in confusion, "Why do you ask?"

_"That is all, Lantern of Sector 2815,"_ the Guardian said before the transmission ended abruptly. Naruto stared at his gauntlet in confusion before groaning as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Can this day get any worse?" he muttered to himself. Much to his dismay, there was no reply, as each of the other Lanterns were busy staring at something behind him. Naruto turned around and immediately scowled, "Well...Damn. Totally forgot about that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it was short. College and all that. Anyway, you know the drill. REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
